Erikson
by TheStrongOne
Summary: I stood outside the club that my mother had instructed me to run to if something should ever happened to her. It was the middle of the day and they didn't open until nightfall.
1. Chapter 1

AN... Beta'ed by ilovemysteries and thank you so much! Next chapter soon!

I stood outside the club that my mother had instructed me to run to if something should ever happen to her. It was the middle of the day and they didn't open until nightfall.

Penniless and cold, I made my way down to the Toys R Us and wandered the aisles as I waited for the sun to set.

I lounged in the men's room in the handicap stall reading a novel about the American Civil War. I tried hard not to think of my mother and the fear on her face as she yelled for me to run. _"Run baby... Run... Don't look back... Just run... Run until you get there._" I angrily wiped a tear from my face as my stomach growled hungrily. As the signs of first dark approached I washed my face and cleaned up as best I could.

As I walked to the back of the bar my heart sped up and I became scared. Mom had always told me stories; some I believed were wise fairy like tales. I knew she always intended to bring me here, but her own fears overwhelmed her. I knew without a doubt that she had my best interests at heart. I was unique, a phenomenon, a supernatural mystery that my mother had worked hard at not exposing.

I squared my jaw and tried to push the fear from my body, as I approached the back entrance and knocked as hard as I could.

I flinched when the door was pulled open and I straightened my spine trying to make myself taller. At eleven I was still on the small side. Dr. Ludwig believed it was because they were having trouble figuring out my proper diet.

"What do you want?" A dark headed woman snarled at me impatiently.

"I need to speak with the Sheriff." I said, quite proud that my voice was even though I felt a tad faint.

"And how does a child know of the Sheriff?" She questioned startled.

"I need to check in." I said repeating the words my mother had coached me to say in case I had to make this trip alone.

I stared blankly as the woman looked me over disgust written across her face before she turned around and snapped for me to follow her.

I took a deep breath and scurried behind her as she led me into the empty bar. "Sit, don't move or touch anything and I'll be back with the Sheriff."

I focused on my breathing as she twirled around and disappeared. I stood there trying to push the longing for my Mom to the side. I could feel my heart hammer in my chest. I was scared out of my mind that Eric Northman wouldn't believe me and I was going to be momless for the rest of my life.

My head snapped up and I looked in the direction of where the woman had taken off and I watched as Eric Northman approached me.

"Your name?" Eric stated as soon as he was standing in front of me.

"Erikson Abel Stackhouse" I said thrusting my small hand out towards him, manners, my mother was all about manners and I wasn't about to disappoint her.

AN: Review and Thank You to all of those of you that have!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two (Beta'ed-Version)

O- Eric's P.O.V -O

I found myself doing a double take. Alice doesn't smile, and with that curiosity rose as Alice continued to smile weirdly; she told me I had a non scheduled check in. I placed my invoices down and sent Alice out to stock and prep the bar. Fucking self important Vampires that can't be bothered to make a god damn appointment!

As soon as I stepped out of my office I smelt something I hadn't smelt in almost twelve years, Sookie. After a long deep drag I realized it wasn't her but oddly very close. My interest peaked; I strolled out to meet the creature that smelled so familiar.

As I stepped onto the bar floor I almost froze in surprise. My check in wasn't a vampire at all but a child, a mere boy who hadn't reach puberty. His scent so close to my dear Sookie that I knew he was her boy. Yet when the child lifted his blond head and stared at me with eyes identical to mine. I had a fleeting moment of hope.

It wasn't fucking possible. "Your name?" I snapped as soon as I was in front of the boy, he was blond, small yet muscular. I knew by looking at him he'd grow into an extremely handsome man.

"Erikson Abel Stackhouse." I nodded coolly, too surprised for words and my lips twitched as he thrust his hand out in greeting. No doubt his mother forced manners on the poor boy.

"Follow me" I commanded as I lead us back to my office. I had a feeling that this conversation needed privacy.

As soon as the child entered the office, I quietly shut the door so I didn't startle him. "You told my barmaid that you needed to check in?" I questioned raising an elegant eyebrow.

"Yes" The boy answered stiffly messing with the hem of his shirt.

"Who is your mother?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Though for some reason I needed it confirmed. His scent was a dead give away but as I tried to detect his fathers scent, it was as if it was strangely missing.

"Sookie Stackhouse, now known as Susanna Northman" Erikson answered politely. No wonder I couldn't track her down. She changed her name to something I would never have guessed, smart Sookie.

"How old are you Mr. Stackhouse." I asked, I found children's ages hard to gauge, they all grew so differently.

"I turned eleven last week on the 9th." I did the math and deep pitted fury rose. She had cheated, laid in the arms of another man and bore him a son. That is why she ran so many years ago.

"And where is your mother?" I found myself asking as I noticed the increase of fidgeting. I knew there was a reason he was here alone. I couldn't picture Sookie allowing her child to come here unless… shit.

OO- Erickson's P.O.V -OO

"I don't know" I cried frustrated and scared.

"You don't know." Eric repeated sarcastically as if I was on the slow side.

I could feel my temper rise at his sarcasm, tears sprung to my eyes. I wiped hastily at my eyes as I tried not to let Eric see my moment of weakness, and I began to believe he wouldn't help us.

I felt my breath hitch and panic set in. I wanted to scream... I wanted to cry... I wanted to trash his stupid office and most of all I wanted to take a swing at his stupid face. As my anger reached an all time high I felt my fangs drop.


	3. Chapter 3

O- Eric's P.O.V -O

I watched as Erickson struggled at getting his emotions under control. Only for him to grow more and more upset. My head snapped up, startled at the familiar sound of fangs clicking into place.

I hissed in warning as I took in Erikson's small fangs. The puzzle pieces falling into place; the lack of paternal scent, his eyes, slow heartbeat, his name and why Sookie would have him come to me. It wasn't fucking possible, vampires don't procreate they turn. Yet the proof was standing in front of me.

His sapphire eyes blazed and his stance ready to strike out as his tiny chest heaved in anger.

My sarcasm wasn't well received. I could smell the panic, anger and fear rolling off him a feisty little vampire.

I stalked towards him cornering the boy while blocking the exits and hissed menacingly "put your fangs away."

I wait, pleased that after about a minute the fangs snapped back up. "Good boy!" I praised. "Now take a deep breath and calm down." I commanded as I watched his frighten eyes nod as he worked through his anger and fear. I backed away and moved back to my desk

"Now tell me what happened to your Mother." I inquired as soon as the anger and panic settled.

"Three were's broke into our house the other night in the early morning hours. I woke to my mother screaming for me to run... I tried to help... but a were tossed me into a wall and then my mom command me to run here." Erikson explained a few times pausing when his voice would hitch in upset.

"Did they hurt her?" I could feel my anger rise at the thought of anyone raising a hand to harm her.

"I couldn't smell any blood but they were really rough and I watched as they drove off with her. I'm not dumb enough to follow, my Mom told me to run here." Erikson explained, I watched as his face crumpled and creased as he tried to think of anything else. "One of the were's was excited that Castro would be pleased."

"Felipe de Castro, good she's most likely still alive...We are going to have to move cautiously and wisely." I took an unnecessary breath, my mind already spinning how to protect both mother and child. Sookie better fucking survive; I wanted answers, answers that I was sure the boy didn't have.

O- Erikson's P.O.V -O

I stood awkwardly in the corner that Eric had pinned me in not daring to move until I had his permission. I could feel his power and strength when he growled at me to put my fangs up and snapped for me to cool down. Every instinct that I possessed told me to obey his word, I might be young but I wasn't slow. He wasn't a vampire to be messed with, besides my mother would tan my hide if I was disrespectful to my father.

I watched as his set his desk lost in thought. I could feel hope bubble in my chest at his words that my Mom might still be alive. I tried to hold still, breathing only as much as necessary. I held back a painful groan as my stomach rumbled loudly.

I raised my head cautiously when I felt Eric staring at me. I blushed when my stomach rumbled even louder the sound seeming to bounce off the walls of the silent office.

"Are you hungry?" Eric asked.

I barely refrained from nodding eagerly like a little boy, instead I murmured a soft. "Yes Sir."

"What's your diet?" He had already seen my fangs.

"I need more human food, than blood. Right now I crave both; I've been too long without either. Dr. Ludwig is going to have my backside tanned." I muttered surprised to see him making a note of what I was saying. "I'm allergic to most synthetic blood, most fruits, gluten, and milk." I blurt out as an afterthought.

I noticed Eric eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "What the fuck is gluten?"

"It's a protein found in foods processed from wheat and related grains like barley and rye." I answered on autopilot, used to answering that question.

"What would you like and I'll send Alice out for it." Eric said after a few seconds of processing what I had told him. "You can take a seat."

"Chicken and Potatoes" I answered as I sank onto the couch surprised at its softness.

"What brand of blood?"

"Royal or Bagged" I answered softly as my body sagged as the exhaustion washed over me.

I dozed as I waited for my supper to arrive. Eric spent most of the time on the phone speaking in a language I didn't understand. At times his face would thunder with anger.

I snapped awake and flashed Eric a thankful smirk as I dug into my food and blood.

"Dr. Ludwig will be here at first dark tomorrow to check you out." Eric said startling me as neither of us had spoken to each other in hours. "I've talked to a few associates and their going to help me locate your mother."

I nodded, figures that hobbit worried too much for her own dang good. Unintentionally letting out a soft growl that drew a loud chuckle from Eric. I shot him a heated look, embarrassed, not everyone can have a growl that can scare full grown loins. I thought snidely.

"Tomorrow after Dr. Ludwig visits, we'll be headed to your home. I need to check out the were's scent to make sure their not from any pack that I have an alliance with." Eric informed, before instructing me to get a goodnight sleep.

As I started to drift off I felt a blanket land softly on me. My eyes snapped open as Eric added softly "on our way there will be having a talk, Son." before he swept out of the room...

AN: I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted...I am shooting for sooner than later all your reviews are very energizing and encouraging. :) So a big thank you to everyone that is reviewing! Also thanks to my beta ilovemysteries!


	4. Chapter 4

O-o Erickson's P.O.V o-O

I woke around four, pulled out my novel on the American Civil War and tried to focus on reading, but I grew bored quickly. The temptation to poke around was too great to concentrate on a simple book. Weighing the pro's and con's for a minute, I tossed my old book back into my bag and begin looking around.

I must have spent an hour looking through my father's stuff not daring to touch anything. Except when I came across the sword tucked between the filing cabinet and wall. Pulling it out I removed it from its sheath, I uttered an impressive "wow" the hilt was breathtaking and I knew not to touch the blade for both edges were extremely sharp. I tested the weight in my hand before making a vertical slash, pretending I was knocking away an enemies weapon.

"My father presented me with that sword the day I became a man." Eric said his voice startling me out of trying to memorize the script carved into the blade.

"Oh" I mumbled embarrassed, squashing any hope that tried to bubble up as I set the sword gently down on his desk. "It's very neat." I complimented politely but it came out rather awkward.

"Come, Dr. Ludwig is here." Eric said motioning for me to follow. Grunting in disapproval, I followed him out into the empty bar.

"Erikson" Dr. Ludwig greeted sharply.

I groaned and placed a smirk on my face. I greeted the good doctor while I pulled off my shirt already knowing the drill.

I stood still as she ran her tests. "You look much better than I expected, boy. I'm sorry about your mother. You need to take your vitamins don't let all your mother's hard work at keeping you alive and healthy go to waste." I nodded as I tuned out the customary guilt trip. I might be unique, a phenomenon, a supernatural mystery but that didn't mean that I didn't come with my own set of medical issues.

"Viking" Dr. Ludwig snapped only to receive a mild almost silent hiss for her rudeness. "Take care of him, just like his mother that boy's always into trouble." I rolled my eyes at her words as she left the building without another word.

We stood staring at each other for so long that I about jumped out of my skin when he spoke. "Would you care for a shower before we leave?"

"Yes, sir"

"Down the hall, I've set some new clothes on the sink." Eric said motioning for me to skedaddle.

O-o Eric's P.O.V o-O

As I heard the sound of the shower turn on, I went back to looking over the instructions that Dr. Ludwig had handed me explaining Erikson's diet. He was a puzzle, apparently his body was missing important nutrition that was needed to grow and thrive and no doctor could figure out what it could possibly be. A few documents went on to explain the life threatening reaction his body had to almost all synthetic bloods. It was notated; the fresher the blood the better his health.

At the sound of the water shutting off, I placed the file in my travel bag and heated up the bagged B- from the blood bank.

As I pulled the blood out of the microwave, I spotted Erikson standing awkwardly in the hallway. I let out a sigh and motioned for him to come in as I held the blood out too him. I watch as he takes a sip, letting the silence echo between us as my mind spins with unanswered questions.

"Let's go." I said once we were both finished with our bloods.

Once were both seated in the Corvette, I start the ignition and ask "And where do you call home?"

"109 Brink St. Idabel , Oklahoma " Erikson answered automatically, too busy checking out the inside of the Corvette.

I let the silence linger between us for the first half of the trip. I often felt Erikson eyes on me and I caught his mouth open and close a number of times as if he wanted to say something but then would decide against it. I chose to ignore the moments when his heartbeat would pick up and his eyes would mist over. For a young child he was handling himself remarkably well.

"You knew that I'm your father." I state. At my words his posture straightens and I receive a sharp nod yes. I nod back and for a split second I'm unsure how to continue.

"How long have you two lived in Idabel , Oklahoma ."

"My whole life, I think." Erickson said, and then explained "Dr. Ludwig lives down the street."

"What does your mom do for a living? Royal blood and buying from the blood bank isn't cheap." I said and suddenly felt a twinge of guilt. Sookie probably didn't want her child knowing that.

I watched as his cheek flushed red and he muttered "She works as a receptionist for Dr. Ludwig, and Friday through Sunday she works the late shift as a barmaid and when money is tight she collects her own blood through IV."

A few minutes pass and I noticed the increase of fidgeting and the opening and closing of his mouth, before he finally blurted out. "You can save her right?"

"Don't worry; I'll save your Mommy Mc'Meal." I snarked, as some of the festering anger and frustration slipped out.

O-o Erikson P.O.V o-O

My blood felt like it began to boil at his nasty joke and I snapped as hot tears rolled down my face. "Shut your mouth, so we don't have a lot of money. I hate that I'm such a freak that my mother has to work herself till she's exhausted to provide for me. I hate a lot of things, but _I love my mom_ and she's given up everything for me, including you! SO JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH." I turned my head towards the window and refused to say anything more.

"Erickson, I apologize, that was rude."

I nod accepting his apology as we pulled into the drive.

AN: All of your reviews are very energizing and encouraging. :) So a big thank you to everyone that is reviewing! Also thanks to my beta ilovemysteries!


	5. Chapter 5

**Erikson by TheStrongOne**

**Chapter Five (Beta'ed)**

**O-o Eric's P.O.V o-O  
><strong>  
>I regretted the words the moment they slipped past my lips and I watched the first tear flow down my sons pale cheek. My shock and surprise twisted into pride as Erikson scowled at me, not scared to defend his mother.<p>

"Erickson, I apologize, that was rude." I apologized stiffly, knowing I needed to amend for my momentary fuck up. My frustration and anger toward his mother should not land upon his shoulders.

I received only a curt nod that he accepted my words before he exited the car without saying a thing. I watched as he opened the front door and his mouth opened as if by habit then quickly shut as he straightened his jaw and looked at me. "You don't need an invitation." Erikson said motioning for me to follow him in the house.

Stepping into the house I couldn't help but take a long intoxicating drag of the air, it smelt overwhelming of Sookie. I walked slowly around the living room stopping only to look at the picture of Erikson and Sookie on the mantel. She looked very much untouched by age, thinner and the rings under her eyes were darker but she looked happy.

Breaking me out of my thoughts, Erikson asked "Now what?"

I followed the unfamiliar were pack stench down the hall "Now we sniff out the bastards that took her and we'll plan from there." I said as we stood in a doorway.

I made my way around Sookie's bedroom committing the smell of the three wolves to memory.  
>If I ever came across them, they wouldn't survive the encounter, no one takes what is mine. I started making my motions more noticeable when I realized that Erikson was mimicking, very much like a newborn vampire.<p>

I felt a smirk spread across my face when he looked up and asked "They all smell so differently, yet have a small bit that smell just alike. Why is that?"

"Everyone smells differently, yet the closer the relation is the more the scents are alike. Now these were's are not related, not even second or third cousins, but the smell that is identical is the stench of the pack." I explained.

"Okay"

I look on as he picked up his mothers pillow. "So do you know this pack?"

"No, go pack, looks like we're headed to Las Vegas ." I state as I flicked open my phone to call Pam and put some plans in motion.

**O-o Erikson P.O.V o-O  
><strong>  
>I knew a dismissal when I heard one, you don't grew up around Dr. Ludwig and not learn when to leave a room.<p>

I walked to my room and sat on my bed as I hugged my mother's pillow. Her pretty scent wrapped around me trying to comfort me, it seemed to open the fear I had been pushin' back for days. Frustration, fear, sadness and anger clashing together as I struggled to keep from crying again as I rocked back and forth.

It seemed like forever until my mind cleared enough for me to think straight. A little worried that Eric would be mad; I hurried and put a bag together of clothes, Epipen and Vitamins. I zipped my suitcase closed, tossed a few more books into my backpack then headed towards the kitchen as Eric paced the living room talking very fast on his cell in yet another different language.

I made myself a gluten free chicken sandwich, gulped down the horrifying sludge that Dr. Ludwig concocted to help me grow and couldn't help but let out a 'yuck' when finished. I tossed together a snack sack before I made my way out to check on a now silent Eric. I paused as he put in a DVD from the box that was marked Eric.

I couldn't explain the emotion that flickered across his face as the film began playing and his eyes caught sight of mom. His stern face began to soften and relax as a smile graced his face. He almost looked relieved, like when I fell from the tree house and Mom screamed, but as soon as I stood up unscratched she'd give me that crazy smile.

**_ O-o The DVD for Eric ….Home movie Erikson Halloween age 4 o-O_**

_"Erikson" Sookie's voice called as she placed the camera on a stand._

_"Mommy" Erikson squealed as he ran into the room in his costume. "I vampire" _

_"I see that" Sookie said with a laugh as she scooped him up off the floor._

_"Can you drop your fangs for Daddy?" She asked pointing to the camera as Erikson nodded eagerly dropping his tiny fangs as he bore them at the camera. "Good, now put them up just like we've been practicing." _

_As his fangs clicked back up she kissed his hair affectionately, love and pride pouring out of her as she whispered in his ear. _

_"Hi daddy" Erikson said waving before bolting out of the room._

_"I love you Eric and I will be seeing you soon." Sookie said before cutting off the camera._

**_o-o-o Eric's P.O.V o-o-o_****  
><strong>  
>I don't know what spurred me to look through the box that was marked Eric that set off to the corner of the room. It had multiple homemade movies, two or three files of paperwork. I realized that Sookie had made a box of evidence to show me to prove to me that Erikson was indeed mine. I pulled out a DVD marked Halloween of 2008, Erikson age 4.<p>

As I watched the video I was flooded by emotions I hadn't felt since Sookie was last in my life.

After watching the video I realized she had made this video to send to me before bringing Erikson to me. I thought back to that Halloween seven years ago and realized that was the night before the rebellion in my state. It must have spooked her off, fuck.

I was startled out of my thoughts when Erikson declared. "I don't know how many times Mom loaded that box up in the car and she'd drive us all the way to Shreveport . Then we'd sit in the parking lot and she'd all but freak out."

I nodded picking up the box as Erikson took the DVD out of the player and handed it to me. "We need to get going we need to make it to Amarillo , Texas , in six and half hours and it's an eight hour trip. Did you pack everything you need, food?"

"Yes, sir" Erikson nodded as we headed back out towards the car.

As the engine roared to life, I smiled wolfishly I was headed to hand the King his head and take back was rightfully mine... Sookie.

AN: A big thank you to everyone that is reviewing! Also thanks to my beta ilovemysteries!


	6. Chapter 6

**Erikson by TheStrongOne**

**Chapter Six (Beta'ed)**

**O-o Preston one of Sookie's Kidnappers P.O.V o-O**

That the economy's in the shitter is why I have to work for a nasty ass fanger. But the money is good and it feeds my family.

Pulling out of the compound my stomach all knotted and what not, I had a nasty ol' feeling about what I had just done. At first I had no problem when de Castro offered to pay us an extra bonus of two grand for snatchin' up a fangbanger that stole from him. That'll make a real nice Christmas.

It was one thing when I thought it was some low life fangbanger that no one would miss. As soon as we kicked open her front door my stomach flopped, she wasn't no fang banger I've ever seen. No she was a real looker and a god damn mother to boot...

My I wanted to give ol' Hank a lickin' for tossing that poor boy across the room. No one gave us instructions about the boy and before we could come to a decision, the kid was gone. We all came to a mutual decision not to say anything about the kid; since we got no word about him we figured it didn't matter. Still Hank and Perry's rough handling of the woman got our pay docked five hundred bucks.

No my stomach was all knotted cause she wasn't no fangbanger and I'd been lied too.

**O-o Erikson P.O.V o-O**

I kept my eyes on the stars as we sped towards Amarillo , Texas . I had a billion questions I wanted to ask shooting through my head. Finally I asked the most important one. "Eric...Do you think my mom is okay?"

"Felipe de Castro has her then she should survive, he only wants her for her ability." Eric answered truthfully. At least I could mark one thing off, my father isn't a lair.

"Were you really a true Viking?" I blurted out. It was one of those things that I wasn't sure was true.

"Yes." Eric said surprised.

"Cool" I whispered to myself. "You must of seemed like a real giant back then, because you know, people were on the short side back then."

"Pretty much" Eric said with a smirk that I noticed mirrored mine.

"Was 'Vlad the Impaler' a real vampire?" I asked intrigued.

"No and there was a law not to turn him. Anyone who did would have been sent to the true death. The man was crazy as a human; there was no need to turn him. Now 'Countess Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed' was, and there was a bounty on her head to put an end to her madness, she was shinning too much light on our populace."

"Were you Erik the Red, the man that led the first colonizers to Greenland ? Your son was Leif Ericsson, who went on to become one of the first Europeans to sail to North America . No wait were you Leif as well?"

"You know your history." Eric said not answering either question.

"I bet the dark ages were a real bitc.. um, I mean pain to live through." I said catching myself at the last second before a full blown wash your mouth out with soap kind of swear slipped out.

"Something like that."

"Do you speak Swedish?" I asked moving on.

"Yes."

"How many other languages?" I asked growing sleepy.

"I'm fluent in at least twelve Arabic, Mandarin, English, French, Russian, Spanish, Swedish, Old Norse, Germanic..."

"Okay...okay you speak a bunch of languages... gesh!" I huffed with a smile as I made a mental list.

"Godnatt" I said, smirking as I dropped off to sleep knowing I had surprised him with my Swedish which translated to 'Goodnight'.

**O-o- Eric's P.O.V o-O**

As I glanced over at the sleeping boy I was surprised to feel a great deal of fondness growing for the child. He was smart, brave, had so much of his mother and dare I say me wrapped up to combined into one single person and I found myself fascinated. He was mine and that fact alone made me proud.

My emotions felt oddly human, I felt grief as I realized I had missed him being shaped into the young man before me. I was angry and bitter at being kept in the dark. I was frustrated for I wanted answers and I was scared that once I had her back she'd take Erikson. No that wasn't an option I would save her but she'd be out of her fucking mind if she was going to abandoned me again… I'm her fucking husband.

I hissed trying to suppress the brewing emotions as I flicked open my phone and dialed Pam.

"Eric, I'll be landing at 6:55 tomorrow."

"Very good, rent, no, buy a suburban and make sure it has a television."

"Are we traveling together?"

"Yes. It's best we enter the Kings territory without suspicion. Stan has pulled some strings. Did you get my vacation lined up? King Aldrich in England needs my present as of yesterday." I said cautiously, incase her phone was bugged. I had Pam wait a day to set up a fictitious vacation to Europe to meet with an old King that owed me a few favors. I was as well known in Europe as I was in the United States and I was proud of the fact that I had more allies than enemies.

"Did he say what it was about?" Pam questioned as she keep her tone bored and disinterested.

"No, I'll know more by the time you land, please bring what I forgot." I said before hanging up.

I pulled into the only hotel with light tight rooms in the city and checked in quickly before glamouring the concierge to forget seeing Erikson.

I carried him to our room and was surprised to find a surge of protectiveness rise inside of me as I cradled my child to my chest. He was light, beyond light for a child of his age. I could hear his stomach twist and turn painfully. I had read his medical file, but staring at his small body I was confronted with the fact that he had indeed been a sickly child. At the sight of the medical scars my chest vibrated in anger as I hissed in frustration.

As I tried to lay him down, he clung to me.

**A/N: ** I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted. short chapters are a must or you all would never get anything for I only have a blink of a second to write during nap time and after the children are in bed before my husband starts pawing for his attention ;) Now I won't stray to far because writing is what keeps me sane and happy. Besides my muse will start acting up and being bad if I don't, it really is a needy little thing.

Now all your reviews are very energizing and encouraging. :) So a big thank you to everyone that is reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

Erikson by TheStrongOne

Chapter Seven (Beta'ed)

**Attention Everyone:** So to avoid confusion, I will have alternate languages in _italic,_ that way there is no irritations on how the translations are supplied, or issues with varying dialects... Thank You for reading.

**O-o Erikson P.O.V o-O**

I woke with a burning hunger pain in my stomach that I had grown accustom to over the years. I let out a long groan of pain before pushing myself out of the hotel bed and searched the hotel menu for anything that I could eat, the pickings were slim and the prices ridiculous so I ended up making a sandwich out of the stuff I brought and greedily downed two bags of blood.

I messed around the room for awhile, flicking through the channels never settling on one program for long. Sometime a little before sunset I decided to grab a quick shower before Eric awakes. I stepped out of the bathroom in my jeans, quickly making my way across the room to where I had forgotten my shirt I about jumped out of my skin when Eric spoke, startling me. "Where did you acquire your scars?"

I blushed and looked down at my chest at the medical scars. "Which one?"

"Your heart?" Eric suggested.

"Well that kinda linked to my stomach. I had surgery to remove a piece of damaged intestine and it went wonky and I like seized and crashed during the operation. Dr. Ludwig had to shock my heart and when that didn't work she cracked my chest and messaged my heart until my vampire magic wasn't so overwhelmed and could start healing."

"And the other it looks to be the oldest." Eric stated.

"When I was born my airway wasn't connected." I answered as I pulled on my black tee shirt. "That scar seems to grow with me. "

"Your stomach is being loud, are you hungry?" Eric questioned as he pulled on his shirt.

"I ate a sandwich." I said blushing as my stomach rumbled.

"Is there anything on the menu that you can eat?" Eric said looking it over and I was blown away when he marked off items.

"Yes but it's..." I said worried, everything on that menu was crazily priced.

"Do you like steak?"

"Sure."

"Rice?"

"Yeah"

"Pea's or Broccoli?"

"Broccoli" When Eric asks a question there's just something about my Dad that makes you want to answer him honestly and without hesitation.

I watched as he picked up the phone and called in my dinner and I laughed as he threatened the cooking staff. That it better be cooked on the cleanest suffice and not be exposed to cross contamination. I smiled stupidly as he rattled off my allergies, he had been listening.

I flicked through the channels until I heard an annoyed hiss come from Eric and I settled on mind numbing music videos as I listened to him speaking on his phone, maybe in Russian.

I all but dove into my dinner, not bothering to relish in the taste as I wolfed it down. After I had finished and set the plate back on the tray I let out a small burp, when Eric's head snapped in my direction I mouthed an apology.

At the sound of a soft knock, I perked up and watched as Eric pulled the hotel door open revealing a woman that was very pretty and dressed like my best friend Skyler's mom about to go to some church or school function. I stood up to gather my things knowing we'd be leaving soon.

**o-o-o Eric's P.O.V o-o-o**

I took the keys that Pam offered as she stepped into the hotel room. "Nothing is forgotten?"

"No, Eric." Pam said stiffly as she looks about the room with mild disgust. "Where is the boy?"

I whipped around, for a spilt second panic flashing through me before he steps out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in hand.

I smirked as Pam and Erikson took the other in before Pam turned to me her lips pursed before stating "Dear Abby would suggest for you to file for DNA testing."

I watched as she circled him slowly before taking his face in her hands causing Erikson to growl lightly as she looked his facial features over carefully. "Yet there is no need... He's a minuscule carbon copy of you."

"Erikson, meet Pam, my progeny." I said before commanding Pam to let him go.

"It's nice to meet you Pam." Erikson hissed annoyed his blue eyes flashing. I almost laughed at his manners, manners that Sookie no doubt pushed into the boy.

I left them alone to check over the suburban that Pam had bought earlier, I was pleased that the gas tank was indeed full. I loaded the luggage and discreetly placed a few weapons up front before heading back to the room.

I walked in to find Erikson asking Pam a rather blunt question "Do you really like girls?" I was rather pleased with the question. Sookie hadn't just told him about me but my progeny as well.

"Yes" Pam answered shortly. "Do you mini Eric?

He rolled his eyes and muttered a yes and I wondered how Pam had gotten him to talk to her. "What's your favorite television show" Pam drilled; I knew she would pump him for all the information that she could get.

"We don't have television, we rent movies occasionally but Mom insists on a firm diet of literacy." Erikson answers unaware that both Pam and I had read through the lines, and took that as a reference to his finical status.

"We need to make it too Vegas before sunrise." I said interrupting their little chat. "It's time to leave."

The ride was silent for a long while, but having spent the last few days in Erikson's presence I knew by the increasing fidgeting and mouth flapping that he was debating breaking the silence. After awhile he placed headphones on his ears and stared out the window having given up on asking whatever it was on his mind.

_"What is the plan?"_ Pam asked in Swedish her most fluent language after English.

_"Tomorrow we shall free Sookie by whatever means necessary, Felipe de Castro took what is mine."_ I hissed. _"We will search his compound tomorrow. We have allies and Alcide and a few of his mutts have scented Sookie there. They are meeting with a few local packs tomorrow."_

_"If you kill the king..."_ Pam said trailing off worried.

_"Then I'll be king."_

_"But how, Felipe is older than you?"_ Pam asked and I could feel the worry in our bond.

_"He might be older but he's not a true warrior."_ I stated confidently. _"Well move after we hear from the Longtooth pack tomorrow."_

_"But"_

_"Enough"_ I snapped.

After a few minutes of silence Pam looked up and said _"He's an odd boy, I thought children were loud and obnoxious."_

_"I'm not most children."_ Erikson blurted out in fluent Swedish giving Pam a fang filled smile and surprising us both.

AN: My muse began acting up thinking it was being neglected, it's a horrid little thing. (LOL) Anyways I hope you all enjoy and review please for they really do make my day...To everyone that does Thank You very much!


	8. Chapter 8

**O-o-o Erikson o-o-O**

I woke around noon, a nervous ball of energy as my mind whirled a gazillion miles an hour. I didn't want to know how fast Eric was driving last night, but we made it to Las Vegas an hour before sunrise. I'm pretty sure when I spotted the speedometer at 120 Eric was slowing down; at that point I decided not to glance at it again. They might be full blown vampires but I was only half and it would take me a heck of a lot longer to heal than them.

After we arrived in Las Vegas last night Eric and Pam scoped out the kings compound before checking us into the hotel. The compound was a huge Mansion, maybe a mile and a half off the famous Las Vegas strip and it was magnormous. Eric explained that Felipe de Creep-o liked being near his money makers.

Eric and Pam's biggest problem was they didn't know where in the building Mom was. But I knew if I could walk around the Mansion that I'd know what part of the house they were keeping her in.

I just needed a plan and I must have sat in that chair an hour and a half before I settled on one. I picked out my clothes, carefully making sure I looked small, sweet and innocent.

I knew what I was about to do was stupid and crazy and plain ol' dumb, but I wasn't about to let them waltz in there and get my Mom killed, because really, their plan was crap. She needed to be warned. They couldn't warn her, but I could.

I picked up Eric's wallet and said a silent prayer before taking two twenty's; I glanced back at my Dad and knew when I got back I'd be in for a world of trouble. I shook my head, straightened my shoulders and left the hotel. I made my way to an old 'used goods' store and bought an old ball and glove for ten dollars. I faked an autograph onto the ball, using the name of my favorite 'old time' player.

I jogged until I reached the park across the street from the compound, and I blended in with all the other kids out playing on Christmas break. I muttered to myself before gathering all the guts I could, then tossed the ball as hard and with all the extra strength I had, far onto the compound lawn. I walked over and began 'searching' for my ball.

I get these 'gut feelings' that are so crazily intense that I just 'know' things. Not at all like how my mom does with her mind reading. I just get these crazy feelings, that this man is a horrible person or that someone's not being truthful. I just know things with my gut. It works on all kinds of creatures too.

I begin by wandering, sniffing around, trying to use all my traits. As I came around the back corner I could sense a were behind me, so I hurried along, the adrenaline rush aiding my extra senses until I found her, in a room up top with big ugly curtains. I stood perfectly still and I projected my thoughts to her, since I'm mostly silent to my mom, unless I push them at her. _Mom..Mom..Dad…Eric's coming tonight at first dark, be safe. I love... _

I tensed as a rough hand grabbed me and I struggled desperately to keep my fangs up. God he smelled awful.

"Boy" The were said surprised, and I just knew he was a decent dude. "What are you doing?"

"I'm...I'm looking for my ball." I stammered as I pushed tears to my eyes. "I have to find it, Sir, my Dad..he'll kill me." I rambled on making up a story as a tear slid down my face. "I just wanted to play with those boys and they told me to bring my dad's ball and..and" I gulped as a few more tears escaped as I pointed to the boys at the park. "I did and they snatched it and tossed it over here and it's his favorite ball, sir. He's going to beat me for sure...Mickey Mantel signed that ball."

"Stop your tears kid, I'll find your ball." The man said gruffly as he tossed me a pitiful look when he spotted the bruise on my lower back as I bent over to pick up the glove that I had dropped.

I followed that man dutifully, until we came within twenty feet of one the men that tossed me into the wall. I felt fear spin inside of my and I almost froze "Crap" I muttered before bolting as the man screamed. "Catch that boy."

I sprinted down the street knowing I needed to make it to the strip. I didn't look back as I could smell them behind me, and its amazing one minute you're on a boring old street the next you're surrounded by a gaggle of people. I knew what I had to do; I had to find a cop, I needed to make a scene or everything would be messed up. My glamour was weak but if I pushed enough energy into it, I could do it, maybe…

I almost laughed as I saw two officers down the street heading out of a casino. I picked one and ran straight into him almost knocking him over as one of the weres grabbed me roughly by the shoulder, not noticing the officer until it was too late.

"Son" One of the two officers asked as the weres came to a stop. "Son, are you alright?"

I scrunched my face into fear as tears rolled down my face in relief. I wasn't acting so much as the officers took in my emotions, my mind scrambled devilishly and I refrained from grinning as I looked up at the officer and hugged myself to him. "No...Help, please."

I whimpered and pointed to the two weres who were rooted to their spots and looked intently into the eyes of the officer as I said "That guy touched me and they were trying to kidnap me..." I whispered it, as I managed a few more tears. I held the sad expression on my face as I watched the two officers arrest the weres who were sputtering and shouting their denials. I couldn't help my smirk as they were being placed in the cop car.

I pushed all my might into my glamour as I convinced the two officers that they had came across the two men trying to kidnap me. I told the truth It wasn't my fault the officers jumped to the wrong idea. I made my statement and had been released into my mothers care at the hospital, or Eric Jr. Smith had been.

I held back the bubbling laugh that over took me as the two human cops sped away. I walked wearily back to the hotel as Eric woke. I have the weirdest luck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Erikson by TheStrongOne**

**Chapter Nine (Beta'ed)**

**O-o-o Eric P.O.V o-o-O**

I came to awareness as Erikson stepped into the hotel room smelling of sunshine and a hint of were, in a heart beat I was in front of him. His face was the picture of guilt and accomplishment.

"Where were you?" I snapped angrily as I smelled him, and checked for injuries.

"Moms being held in the back east corner on the second floor, the second room from the corner" Erikson declared, flooring me. "She's been warned."

"How" I demanded as I dragged him over to a chair wanting an explanation. I felt pride and worry as I looked at him, expecting a direct answer. I wasn't disappointed when he began talking.

"I walked around the place until I caught her scent, then I scanned it until I got a feeling of where she was at, and... then I made sure she heard my thoughts." Erikson muttered as he messed with the hem of his shirt.

Before I could open my mouth to berate him, he ranted childishly "I know it was stupid and whatnot but she needed to be warned, you can't just storm the place and expect nothing to go wrong."

I felt my fangs click in anger at his words, how dare a mere child question me. I snarled at him, causing him to jump back in fear. I took a ragged unnecessary breath as I ran my hand through my hair in frustration, I knew both Pam and Erikson had a valid point, but neither had all the details, and there were things that they shouldn't know in case my plans failed. "Sit and be silent child." I commanded furiously as someone knocked on the door.

Pulling open the door as Alcide stepped into the room with three members of his pack and another man on a leash, 'how appropriate' I thought snidely.

"This is the man that took your wife and he took extra pleasure in being rough." Alcide said stiffly. "The other were, named Preston I believe, got away after he gave us all the information he had about the job and set of blueprints for the compound, with the night schedule of the weres and vampires that normally guard the place."

"We'll find him later." I declared as I grabbed the other were by the scuff of the neck and slammed him into a wall. "Were did you find him?"

"A were bar" Alcide answered. "The third member that took part of the abduction is currently in custody at the police station on charges of attempted kidnapping and suspected child molestation. I'll be there to collect him tomorrow afternoon when he's released on bail."

"Very well" I nodded sharply as I turned my attention to the terrified were, my fangs dropping dramatically. I wasn't going to waste my time torturing him; we already acquired all the information we needed. That didn't mean his death was going to be quick and easy.

"You touched what is mine." I declared softly as I slowly choked him.

"You beat my wife." I hissed as I broke his nose and busted his lip.

"You kidnapped her." I said before snapping both of his wrists.

"A fuckin' fang...banger." He wheezed out roughly. I roared with fury as I waited for the logical part of his brain to kick in and for him to realize his fate. I watched as the realization flickered in his eyes as I dragged him into the bathroom. I waited for Pam before snapping his neck "feed", I ordered knowing she'd need the extra strength tonight.

As I stepped back into the room I made my way towards Erikson. I could smell the terror and shock working throughout his body. I was startled when he looked up at me then he flung himself at me and cried. I cradled him softly to me and whispered an apology in his ear.

Once he was calm, I explained softly to him that I still needed him to be silent and still, to draw as little attention to himself as possible. Then I did something both bizarre and puzzling, I promised him that I would make sure everything turned out alright.

While I laid the blueprints across a small table, Alcide opened the door for our next string of arriving guests.

"King Davis of Texas and Queen Avila Night from California " I greeted with a formal bow.

"Northman, I've brought a few vampires that would like to help rescue the telepath. There are many of us that owe her our lives from the bombing all those years ago and we'd like to repay that debt." King Davis said as he stepped up to the table. "Not to mention she was very loyal in helping us locate Farrell."

"While the telepath didn't save my life personally, she did save a great number of my most valuable." Queen Avila Night said. "I have called de Castro and we'll be meeting in his grand room in an hour. I shall text you as soon as I have knowledge of her kidnapping."

"Then I will make my entrance." I said nodding to the group of vampires. We doled out assignments, it was going to be a quick and simple seize. I wanted to inflect pain and torture upon him before bringing him to his final death, yet I was wise enough to know that such acts would reflect negatively against the plans I had in motion. I had the approval of two other royals; I just needed Felipe to boast of his newly acquired telepath as proof of his wrong doing.

I kept an eye on Erikson, who sat off to the side away from everyone keeping his head down. I felt very pleased and prideful as he obeyed my command. The hour flew by very quickly as plans were made and things were organized. I watched as everyone filed out, leaving Erikson and I alone as I strap my favorite sword to my back.

"Were do you think your going?" I asked raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"With you." Erikson said hotly.

"I think not, you're to stay here." I commanded wanting the child no where near the battle.

"If you're successful you're not going to be able to come back, and this neighborhood is dangerous, plus there's a dead body in the bathroom." Erikson snapped angrily, but I could smell the fear radiating off his body.

"Fuck" I hissed, annoyed with being corrected. "Then come but your ass is to stay out of the way and safe."

"Fine." Erikson barked, but his shoulders sagged in relief. "What are you doing?"

"We're flying there." I said while picking him up.

We land atop an apartment building over looking the king's compound. Erikson and I stood waiting patiently, but I could hear his heart beat pounding away in his chest and his brow was fierce with worry. A child's face shouldn't be so troubled in these times I thought darkly as I placed an awkward hand on his shoulder trying to offer comfort.

An hour later, the phone finally buzzed alerting everyone that the Queen has confirmed Sookie's kidnapping. I place Erikson on the ground in the park and command softly for him to "Stay, its safe... Pam will get you shortly."

Stan, Pam and I storm into the building, ignoring the disorientating confusion left behind us.

Kicking open the grand doors to the Kings great room, I step into the room and demand "Where is she?"

"Northman." Felipe de Castro balked at the sight of me and the vampires that surrounded me.

"Felipe de Castro, you are here by stripped of your title and your lineage, owe Northman a fine of five million dollars. As you are sentenced to the true death by the order of myself King Davis and seconded by Queen Night and approved by the Elder Council for the kidnapping of Northman's bonded and wife." King Davis ordered stiffly with his ridiculous Texan accent.

I stepped foreword as Pam and King Davis pinned a struggling de Castro to the floor and with one swift motion I beheaded the former king.

"As of this moment and with the approval of the Elder Council, Congratulations Viking you are now King of Louisiana and Nevada ." Queen Avila declared. "We shall meet another night very soon to discuss our alliance old friend."

"We must as well Northman" King Davis said nodding his cowboy hat in my direction. "We will be on our way; you have many things to do tonight. One of which is to be reacquainted with your wife."

"Thank you and I'll call you in three days time to set up a meeting." I said; already weary of the political mess ahead of me.

"Go inform everyone that the takeover was successful and that I have been declared king." I ordered as I took out my cell. "I shall spread the news to the Louisiana Sheriffs they're all awaiting word."

As I hung up from my final phone call, Pam reentered the room looking pleased. "Seventeen vampires have meet the true death and three have decided to pledge there allegiance to the new regime and their new King. The three that pledged were not involved with Sookie's abduction. Many will be happy to hear of your new title." Pam said confidently.

"I am pleased to hear of the lives saved." I stated as we stood together in silence for a long moment. "Have Phillis fetch Sookie, and go collect Erikson from the park."

"Yes Master." Pam said quietly before leaving the room.

AN: Next chapter will be in 3 to 7 days...I want to make sure that it 'right' before I post it and I have a million and one things to do this week. Now everyone REVIEW because well they make my day and encourage my needy little muse...To everyone that does Thank You and Much Love, Em.


	10. Chapter 10

**Erikson by TheStrongOne**

**beta'ed by ilovemysteries**

**AN: ****I have made a WordPress account for my Southern Vampire Mysteries stories. (http:/ thestrong1. wordpress .com/)****  
><strong>

**Chapter Ten **

**OO*** Sookie P.O.V ***OO**

I felt bone tired and drained. I knew I had lost a lot of weight in the last week. Most likely a combination of being served unpalatable meals, while being forced to stay awake throughout the night to read minds, before having my blood drained. Felipe de Castro, what a joke of a vampire king cowardly and cruel, I should have let Sigebert kill him all those years ago.

Felipe de Castro had no qualms telling me what a fluke it was that he found me. A very late night trip into the huge all night Wal-Mart two towns over for a refill of Erikson's pain medication. One of Felipe's favorite progenies, Elrod, spotted me as he made a pit stop for true blood while passing through the area on his way to Fangtasia. He ended up blowing off Eric to follow me home before reporting back to Felipe.

I didn't sleep much once they locked me away in my room for the day. My heart raced and my mind spun in endless worry for my child, and life. I spent the days wondering and fretting over my child, who I envisioned being terrified and lost in this world alone. I can't count the hours I spent on my knees praying for his safety and that Eric accepts the truth of our son. I found strength in the knowledge of what a good Marker he is to Pam. I just prayed that he accepted Erikson.

Maybe I should have prayed more for myself but most of my endless stress and worry came from the lack of knowledge of what would become of my child, if I should meet my end. I could feel it coming, in my soul, my body's general acceptation of the coming end.

I sobbed heartbrokenly into my pillow as the impact of what my death would mean. Never seeing Erikson or Eric's sapphire eyes that are so similar to each others… never seeing their identical smirks, or joyful smiles. I cried; full of regret, for never informing Eric of his child, of never being able to tell him the stories, show him the memory books, videos, everything. I'd never be able to explain myself... I would never feel the unconditional love of my child again.

_"Mom..Mom..Dad…"_ I snapped up in the bed as I felt the familiar push of Erikson's thoughts entering my brain. _"Eric's coming tonight at first dark, be safe. I love..."_

My heart raced as his thoughts were cut off and I rushed to the window, and I caught him walking around the building casually with one of the guards. I focused all my remaining energy on the were's thoughts and was surprised at my sons simple manipulation of the man. "He's safe" I whispered softly before the world spiraled into blackness and my body slumped unto the floor.

I woke sometime later, an hour or so after sunset, it was dark with only the light from the moon illuminating the room. I crawled to the farthest and darkest corner of the room, to cowardly hide as I waited for them to come for me. I smiled as I thought of my dream from earlier, of Erikson warning me that his father was coming, my Viking, coming to my rescue.

I felt the panic grow as the minutes ticked by. My panic turned to full blown terror as the alarms sounded in the building.

I closed my eyes tightly as I concentrate on the mansion that was swarming in fanatic activity. Were minds were flickering off so quickly that I knew they were being slaughtered to death while void after void snapped out of existence.

I sighed, as the chaos came to a halt. I waited for what seemed like forever, at some point moving to stand. I felt my breath hitch as I felt the approach of a void headed down the hall, towards my door. The unexpected knock caused me to jump backwards.

"Miss. Stackhouse." A vampire called from outside of the door. "I'm coming in."

I blinked rapidly, unseeing as the lights were flickered on. "Miss Stackhouse, I need you to follow me"

I nodded as I caught sight of the handsome vampire, before moving my eyes to the floor. I followed behind him obediently. I might feel my upcoming fate but I wasn't going to meet my end any sooner than I had too. I quieted my breathing and made sure not to fall behind his long strides. Every survival instinct I had screaming for me to stay as obedient and submissive as possible. I had a son I needed to stay alive for. I was barely clinging to the hope that I might make it out alive, even though as the days passed it was looking less and less likely.

I keep my eyes on the ground when we came to a stop. I knew by the floor that we were in de Castro grand room. I pictured my sons smiling face, finding strength in his smile as I braced myself, knowing I'd be sending some poor soul to his new fate.

"Momma" I swirled around at the sound of Erikson's voice as my head snapped up.

I sobbed as I took in my son, who was busy freeing himself from Pam's hold. "Momma" Erikson yelled as he bolted towards me.

I laughed when he reached me, my arms pulling him into me. "Erikson"

"Momma" Erikson sighed, as he clung to me.

After a long moment of rocking and shushing, comforting my overwhelmed boy I pushed him back keeping my hands locked around his arms as I looked him over with a critical eye. All thoughts of how tired and drained I was no longer mattered.

"How's your stomach?" I asked lightly as I removed a string of hair from his face, as worry spread across mine.

_"The same no worse"_ Erikson whispered in Swedish.

"Have you had any ill spells?" I asked as I pulled him into another hug.

_"No...no...I've been fine Momma, please don't worry. Are you okay?"_ Erikson asked.

"I'm fine my love" I whispered soothingly as I turned around holding my son protectively against me. Placing a final kiss to his forehead, I willed myself to glance up.

I felt rooted to the floor as I took in Eric's intense, blank face as he watched us. I felt my heart break as I took in the love of my life; I had never wanted to leave his side. I forced the tears back while I forced my voice to work and I called out a very quiet "Thank you, Eric..."

**O-o-o Eric P.O.V O-o-o**

I waited patiently in the silence using the time to settle my emotions. I needed a moment to come to grips with my new unwanted title of King. I never had much patience or tolerance for the political bullshit that being a King would require. Yet being Sheriff had grown old, and I had grown tired of Felipe de Castro's interference in my slice of Louisiana . Then there was the not so rational side of things, them being that I would always, do everything in my power to protect Sookie, and my child, and my progeny.

As soon as Phillis entered the room I made a quick hand signal dismissing him, as I looked at Sookie, who had yet to look up from the floor. I breathed deeply taking in her scent as I took in her beautiful form. I had questions, so many questions I wanted answers to. I felt so many extreme emotions that I shut them down as I watched her.

"Momma" I watched as Erikson struggled getting out of Pam's grip. I held back a chuckle when he hissed at her and I did smile when I heard the almost silent threat against her favorite new handbag. I watched as he ran straight to his mother and threw his arms around her.

I listened intently to their conversation and I could see the exhaustion in Sookie face flicker out as concern and worry etched itself across her beautiful face instead.

"Thank you, Eric" Sookie said when she finally turned and faced me.

"Sookie, or is it Susanna now?" I drawled sarcastically.

**AN:** Now everyone** REVIEW** because frankly they make my day and I really really could use some good cheer...No go on and review and encourage my needy little muse...To everyone that does Thank You and Much Love, Em.


	11. Chapter 11

**Erikson by TheStrongOne**

**Beta'ed by ilovemysteries**

****AN: ****I have made a WordPress account for my Southern Vampire Mysteries stories. (http:/ thestrong1. wordpress .com/)******  
><strong>

**O-o-o Eric P.O.V O-o-o**

"Sookie, or is it Susanna now?" I drawled sarcastically.

"Sookie" She whispered softly as she averted her eyes from mine. I growled lightly, pleased when her eyes snapped back to mine. Yes, I wanted her attention. I barely noticed as Pam re-entered the room and moved to stand by my side until she made a rather loud "hmmm" noise breaking the silence in the room.

"Pam" I greeted peeling my eyes off Sookie as she fretted over Erikson. "Call the Bellagio and book a Resort Deluxe Light Tight room. We'll be headed there immediately."

"Yes Master." Pam said obediently, though I could feel her concern for me as she walked out of the room to make the arrangements. I was going to have to find someone else to watch over Nevada . "Maybe I'll sell it?" I pondered mentally. I enjoyed having Pam close by; one might say I was overprotective.

"Momma" Erickson whispered sharply.

I stepped forward as she shook her head negatively. "I'm fine sweetie."

I watched as Erickson's face scrunched up as he looked between his mother and me a few times before settling on his mother. "Erikson stop, I'm the grown up, you let me worry about all of that. Now you stop talking in my mind and use your words." Sookie reprimanded softly yet firmly.

All our attentions turned to Pam when she popped her head through the door, saying "everything is set and ready. The hotel is expecting us."

I nodded as she retreated, leaving the door open for us to follow her. "Let's go." I ordered leaving no room for an argument as I moved towards the door and the cab waiting for us. I wasn't surprised when Erikson wedged himself between his mother and I.

"Eric" Erikson whispered as he turned to look at me after he settled down from the overload of lights and sounds coming from the strip.

"Yes my son." I said as I noticed Sookie watching us.

"I apologize for doubting you." Erikson murmured sincerely. I nodded accepting his words as we pulled up to the hotel.

"Follow me my children" I commanded as they both came and stood at my side. It didn't matter, turned or biological they were both my children, I felt deeply for them. I smiled proudly, they were quit the pair. Erikson would grow into a handsome admirable vampire he was already quite intelligent.

I checked us in and arranged to rent out the Renaissance Foyer for the next three nights as I meet with Nevada vampires and their sheriffs when they come to perform oaths of fealty.

I had been pleased to find out that seven of my best fighters and five of the brightest minds from my area in Louisiana had followed me out to overthrow de Castro. I'd need to use them in the upcoming days as we dealt with any angry Nevada vampires.

"Pam, contact the twelve that followed us here. Inform them their king wishes to speak with them, also contact Alcide. We'll need protection until I can arrange to hire professional bodyguards." I ordered as we walked to our suite.

I watched as Erickson's face lit up as we entered the luxurious suite. He was practically bouncing with excitement as he took in the large flat screen and small swim suit left on the bed that Pam had arranged for him through the concierge. "Pam will be escorting you to the indoor pool while I talk with your mother." I explained as he picked up the swim trunks with curiosity.

I kept my eyes on Sookie who had been silent since the cab ride, while Pam and Erickson prepared to go to the pool.

"Go have fun, be safe, do not leave Pam's sight." Sookie instructed quietly.

I smiled wickedly as the door closed behind them, finally able to give her my complete attention. The emotions I've been blocking came barreling to the surface now that we were finally alone. My mind swirled endlessly as I tried to pick a starting point. The pain, the anger, the bitterness, and the years of heartache her disappearance had caused.

I was surprised when her soft delicate voice reached my ears as she said "Eric, I don't know where to begin."

"How about at the beginning" I snarled sarcastically as some of the anger and hurt spilled over. "Or how about with the fucking reason 'why'."

"Which part of the beginning do you want, or which 'why'?" She snapped back as she put her hands on her thin hips. By gods she had barely aged I noted before she snapped me out of my wondering thoughts not giving me a chance to answer. "I found out a week after we killed Victor Madden. You hadn't visited; you were still angry over my hypocrisy. I grew sick and extremely tired. I freaked out when the doctor told me the news. I denied it and believed I had some disease; cancer, a tumor, or anything else to explain why a pregnancy test and a blood test were reading positive."

She paused and took a deep shaky breath before continuing. "It took Dr. Ludwig too convince me and later that afternoon Mr. Cataliades stopped by and explained all the little pieces of your upcoming marriage to Oklahoma. How desperate you were to get out of it but it wasn't looking likely. He also explained what that would mean for me when our marriage was dissolved not to mention de Castro was angry about Madden and with you gone it wouldn't take much for me to end up 'his', it was such a dangerous time Eric."

"You should have told me" I roared as my fangs snapped down.

"And just how do you think that would have gone…be logical." She hissed back as her eyes darkened with her own anger and hurt. "Oh, by the way I'm pregnant. You would have assumed the worst, don't deny it. The moment you realized Erikson was mine the first conclusion you came to was; that I had cheated and became pregnant with another mans child, so I ran. It took time to put all the pieces together, for it to click."

"Actually, it took his temper and fangs" I said confirming her words were true.

"Eric you never would have believed me and it would have pushed you into the arms of Oklahoma. I wouldn't have blamed you, Erikson isn't possible." She said firmly, yet there was sadness behind her anger.

"I would have protected you and yours; I never would have allowed you to become de Castro's. The marriage would never have happened; I would have gotten out of it. A dissolved marriage wouldn't change the fact that in my eyes you will always and forever be mine, my lover my wife." I growled as I stepped into her body space until I had her pinned against the wall.

"It was a violent and dangerous time. I was going to be a mother, to a child whose father was a vampire and his mother is a coveted telepath; who was wanted by many. I had to protect him, I had to protect you." She cried frustrated.

"Stop crying." I barked sharply causing her to jump, frightened by my sharp tone. "I hate how you make me feel." The emotions she stirred, the feelings she invoked never went away. My mind buzzed with all the information I had received. As pieces of the puzzle has fallen into place. "Your the reason she called off the wedding, why she went ahead and married Oregon." I stated momentarily stunned.

AN: We close on our new house in the next week so my 'Real Life' is going to be really crazy busy but I do promise to try and squeeze in some writing time. I won't keep ya'll waiting for long. Now go on and Review and feed my needy little muse. To all of you that do, thank you so much!


	12. Chapter 12

**Erikson by TheStrongOne**

**beta'ed by ilovemysteries**

******AN: ****I have made a WordPress account for my Southern Vampire Mysteries stories. (http:/ thestrong1. wordpress .com/)**********

**O-O-O Erikson P.O.V O-O-O**

"They didn't say we could come back yet." I hissed while we rode the elevator up to our floor.

"Hush runt" Pam snapped as the elevator door sprung open. I sighed quietly as we both got off.

"Now what" I mouthed as we moved forward, we didn't have to get close to hear them. I smiled at Pam; relieved we were relatively far enough away that Eric wouldn't hear us if we were moderately quiet.

"Now we listen" Pam instructed holding a finger to her lips motioning for me to remain silent.

I rolled my eyes and muttered "I'm so in for it."

"Not if we don't get caught" Pam whispered back, amused by my worry.

"Do you know or even realize how dangerous and stupid that plan was" Eric bellowed causing both Pam and I to go motionless and silent as we snooped.

"Well apparently you were not listening when I said the Queen might have had an interest in marrying you but none what so ever in keeping you alive. She wanted.. no, loves the King of Oregon. Yet, you're older, stronger, wiser, richer and fucking handsome to boot. It's a no brainer why she agreed to Ocella's courtship contract. She had two contracts between her and when I offered her a ten year contract of free telepathic services instead to remain your wife. She jumped. Yes it was a piss of a plan, but it worked." I winced when I heard Eric growl as something slammed into the wall.

"Oh crapola" I muttered wanting to step forward but unable to break Pam's hold, she pressed us both behind a potted plant when the elevator door dinged loudly as someone stepped off.

"Cheese and rice Eric, calm down" Sookie screeched loudly but I couldn't hold back a snort, causing Pam to look sharply at me.

"What does that expression mean?" Pam whispered looking at me expectantly.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I shrugged. Just because I was raised by her doesn't mean I understand every odd southern saying that pops out of her mouth.

It got really quiet and after awhile Pam and I started glancing back and forth neither wanting to risk moving closer.

"Let's head back" Pam said as she nudged me backwards towards the stairs.

"Race ya to the lobby" I whispered as soon as the stairwell door closed behind us.

**O-o-o Sookie P.O.V o-o-O**

I looked at the coffee table that Eric had tossed into the wall. I was hiding behind all of the petty shit that was between us. The fact that we were getting close to the subject of Erikson terrified me. I had an irrational fear of Eric wanting nothing to do with us, or the opposite, of him taking Erikson away from me. My breath hitched at the thought.

"Eric?" I questioned worriedly.

"How is he here?" Eric asked so quietly that I almost missed the soft words.

I could feel the old joke of when a man and a woman love each other race forward as my brain processed the question, but the truth of the matter is simple, Eric wasn't a man but a vampire.

"My great grand-father gifted me with the ability to carry your children; actually he gifted us both before he sealed off the portals to Faery. From what Mr. Cataliades explained it took the approval of two goddesses or gods and some very powerful love magic." I whispered softly as my heart clinched as I waited for his reaction.

"Did you know?" Eric growled and I stiffened my spine at the accusation.

"Are you asking if I knew and got myself pregnant intentionally? Then 'No' I had no idea until I ended up pregnant and Mr. Cataliades informed me of my great-grand fathers 'gift'." I huffed defensively crossing my arms over my chest.

I waited in silence until I couldn't stand it anymore and blurted out rashly. "What do you want, Eric?"

"That's a heavy weighted question my lover" Eric commented quietly. "I want many, many things."

"With us, with Erikson." I clarified softly as I gazed at Eric, taking in his handsome features. I feel my heart clench as I remember how much I have missed him.

I watched as his jaw tightened and his eyes grow brighter with anger. I braced myself for his answer. "If you think we're going to talk about visitation, and financial support you are sadly mistaken."

I felt my stomach drop and my body go cold with dread as my mind grew foggy and I forced myself to sit down when I felt faint. It took every ounce of courage I possessed to ask. "I don't... What does that mean?" I asked sharply as my emotions jumped from terrified to angry.

"It means that you're no longer calling the shots." Eric hissed as he stood up. "You and Erikson will remain close, safe and protected. As my wife such is expected of now that I am King."

"Eric we just can't up and move we have a life in...in..in" I falter as I tried to recall the name of the town I had called home for the past decade as my emotions became flustered. "Idabel."

"No" I jumped at the finality in his tone. "No, if you think you're going to take Erikson that far from me, me who can properly protect you both then you're surely mistaken. The stakes have changed with my new title, a title that I acquired rescuing you. You're now and hereby expected at my side. Today's events will let everyone know that you're still alive, alive with a weakness, a child."

I nodded slowly as the reality of my new situation sank in. If it was just me I would fight this control he had over me but it wasn't just me anymore, it hadn't been in a very long time. I've always wanted this; wanted Erikson and his father together, to know one another.

Eric is startled first as the door to the suite flies open and I hold back an exhausted sigh as Erikson bounds in hyper as all get out with a slightly confused Pam in tow.

"Pam did you feed him sugar?" I asked as Erikson jumps excitedly on my back.

"One or five pixie sticks, I wasn't expecting this." Pam admits dryly waving her hands at the 'hyped up' child.

"Did you have fun swimming?" Eric asked amused.

"Can we go again please, all of us, Pam insisted we spy on you two for awhile then she thought we were going to get caught so she took me back down to the lobby and then.. Mom did you know they have blue raspberry pixie sticks and the store downstairs has rainbow cotton candy?" Erikson rambled excitedly.

"He's going to need to burn it off" I said wanting to be annoyed but finding myself amused.

"Pam, call down and arrange for a swimsuit for Sookie and I." Eric instructed as he turned and caught a playful Erikson who had lunged at him from the couch.

AN: Ya'll thought I forgot you...Between an ill baby and prepping to move in a week my 'Real Life' has been extra busy but as promised I managed to squeeze in a teensy bit of writing time. Now go on and Review and feed my needy little muse...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen was Beta'ed by ilovemysteries**

****AN: ****I have also made a WordPress account for my Southern Vampire Mysteries stories. (http:/ thestrong1. wordpress .com/) Thank you!******  
><strong>

**O-o-o-O Eric P.O.V O-o-o-O**

"Come on Eric throw me in again... please?" Erikson pleaded as he came to a halt in front of me. He was relaxed and excited with a look of pure childhood innocence on his young face that I hadn't witnessed in over a thousand years.

"Okay I'm going to toss you in but this time Pam is going to chase after you. I want to see you in action, so don't hold back and let's see how long you can stay away from her." I instructed sternly as I lifted him into the air. I couldn't hold back the smile that broke out as he giggled while he flew though the air across the room and into the pool.

I smirked at Sookie whose heart beat spiked each and every time I tossed our child across the room into the pool.

"I've never seen him so..." Sookie said before pausing as if she was searching for the right word "carefree."

"He's just reeling from not having to be so cautious, he's knows he can't hurt Pam and I accidentally." I explained as Erikson drove into the water gracefully bolting through the water away from Pam. Erikson was an amazing mix of human and vampire. We remained silent as we watched him propel himself out of the pool.

As Pam gave chase Sookie's heart beat accelerated seconds before she let out a small gasp. I could practically bathe in the emotions that were rolling off of her terror, worry, concern, and love moved through her as she watched her child run from Pam.

"I'm going to gobble you up runt." Pam taunted as Erikson shrieked with laughter.

"Never my sweet, NEVER" Erikson cried dramatically. I smiled and raised a curious eyebrow at Sookie as she let out a snort of laughter.

I love watching him be so carefree and happy." She paused her grin slipping off her face as her eyes sadden as she continued "he's had a rough go of it yet through everything he's always had a zest for life, much like you always willing to battle to live on." Sookie explained softly as she sat next to me placing her feet in the water. The way she spoke sent pain through me.

I was close enough to bask in her scent but not close enough to reach out and touch her. I still had so many questions that needed answering but I knew that there was years of history between us now and everything I wanted answers for couldn't be answered in one night.

I watched as Erikson flipped backwards over a chair. The scars that marred his chest glistened harshly from the artificial lights. Sookie's words from earlier wash over me and I find myself wondering about his medical issues. The small file that Dr. Ludwig had left with me only explained his food allergies.

Tomorrow after I raise and before I have to be in the Renaissance Foyer I will get my answers about his health.

My attention turns to the team of human employees that entered the room. I watch as Erikson turns so quickly and bolts past Pam and moves towards the humans, slowing down as he nears them. I grow worried but remain put; he's shown no signs of being a danger.

"Help me that crazy lady tried to kidnap me." Erikson cried as he ran slowly towards the group. I watched flabbergasted as the two men promptly stepped in front of the women as one of the girls wrapped their arms around his shoulder protectively. Before I or Sookie could act, one of the employees had already hit their back up locator's for security.

I smirked and followed Sookie as she shrieked and marched towards Erikson. "Erikson Northman Stackhouse!"

"Now now lover don't scold the boy, he was only doing as I requested." I said laying a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. I watch as Erikson practically beams with pride and I don't acknowledge that I witnessed him sticking his tongue out at Pam.

"I'm sorry for the terror my child has caused you. He was only doing a survival training exercise with his sister. Erikson, apologize for frightening the humans." I commanded passively motioning for him to come to me.

"I apologize for scaring you all." Erikson said sheepishly after he had moved to my side.

"I umm...I uh umm.. Are you sure son?" The older man asked gently, unsure what to believe.

"Positive, I totally won right?" Erikson asked eagerly turning his attention to me. I was pleased to note the human party was backing off.

"He did not, the dwarfling cheated" Pam contradicted; I could feel her annoyance at being bested thumped through our bond.

"Pam I have to give the win to Erikson. He used his quick wit, cleverness and your underestimation to come out on top. Pam this was all in good fun had the humans not entered you'd of won easily. Now we must all retire to our rooms the sun will be raising in a few hours and Sookie needs her rest to recover." I said as I led us out of the pool lounge.

As soon we stepped back into the suite I set to work returning calls and responding to e-mails as Sookie and Erikson prepare for bed. I look up surprised when I feel a small hand rest on my shoulder.

"Goodnight" Erikson whispered before retreating back to his sleeping mother.

"Goodnight" I called quietly across the room and I was rewarded with a grin as he tucked himself in.

**O-o-o-o-o Next Night o-o-o-o-o-O**

I rose the next evening feeling hostile only to find Erikson and Sookie bellowing at each other.

"Have you been taking your medication?" Sookie yelled clearly upset.

"No" Erikson replied stubbornly.

"Why the heck not?" Sookie swore hands on her hips and a severe frown upon her face causing my eyebrow to jump up in surprise.

"Well for starters it's in Oklahoma ." Erikson huffed defensively.

"Erikson" Sookie cried frustrated before counting to ten under her breath slowly. "Explain please?" She asked much calmer.

"Your not going to buy 'I forgot it' are ya?" Erikson questioned smartly the look his mother shot straightened his attitude out. "Guess not, I just hate how it makes my stomach hurt more and the headaches are killer."

"But it has stopped the seizures and your heart beats so much stronger baby." Sookie explained not letting go of his shoulder.

"I haven't had a seizure in months." Erikson protested.

"And why do you think that is? Your medication regiment is working you can't just stop taking them."

"Yeah but I feel like complete crap all the time Mom." Erik rebuffed breaking her hold as tears trailed down her face.

"What's going on?" I questioned stepping between them.

I waited for awhile in what seemed to be a silent battle before Sookie spat out "Your child intentionally forgot his medication."

I ended up not having to ask as Sookie began explaining. "His heart beats very slowly compared to a regular human, which has it own share of problems. Bad blood flow to the brain equals seizures. It also partly caused a birth defect when he was born, his air way wasn't connected. Most of the time the slow beats don't cause him problems but every great while he'll get very ill and the seizures begin and his health spirals."

I nodded listening "Dr. Ludwig has come up with a couple of medications that has helped his heart beat strong and steady. A concoction of herbs; a thick smoothie type of drink to help his body soak in nutrition and a strict diet to avoid allergic reactions but Dr. Ludwig has remained baffled. She once explained it to me in simple terms as his DNA is missing something but it's a bizarre blend of vampire and human."

I turned my head towards Erikson who let out a loud snort at Dr. Ludwig's name and his face darkened as he crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

"Anything you'd like to add?" I asked curiously at Erikson.

His eyes lit up as he looks at me in surprised. I suspect he figured he was supposed to stand there and remain silent. I raise my eyebrow egging him on. "Dr. Ludwig isn't baffled but Mom doesn't believe me." He spats out.

"Erikson not this again." Sookie scoffed but her eyes were doubtful.

"Go on Erikson" I encouraged.

"She ain't baffled, she knows, she hiding it." Erikson declared his eyes on the carpet embarrassed.

"What makes you say that?" I inquire intrigued.

"A feeling, a very strong feeling in the pit of my stomach." He said looking up into eyes and I want to right it off as absurd but his child's face was completely serious so against my better judgment I decide to believe him.

"Well then let's look into this feeling." I found myself saying.

"Fine" Sookie huffs but I can see we have swayed her to our side as she smiles. "But until we find answers Erikson you're to take your meds, deal?"

"Deal" Erikson said and I fond myself stiffening as his arms wrap around me, it takes a moment for it to register that he's hugging me.

**AN:** I hope ya'll enjoyed! Don't forget to feed the needy little muse on your way out. ;Now I'm off to move into my new house.


	14. Chapter 14

****Chapter Fourteen  
><strong>**

****Beta'ed by ilovemysteries****

******AN: ******I have also made a WordPress account for my Southern Vampire Mysteries stories. (http:/ thestrong1. wordpress .com/) Thank you!

** **Attention Everyone:** **So to avoid confusion, I will have alternate languages in _italic,_ that way there is no irritations on how the translations are supplied, or issues with varying dialects... Thank You for reading.

**O-o-O Erikson P.O.V O-o-O  
><strong>

I stood there amazed. He believed me, he really, really believed me I felt so happy like someone had removed a zillion stones from my chest.

My mom had believed me for a long time but the truth never reveled itself. She had asked and snooped around but no one seemed to know what Dr. Ludwig was hiding. After awhile she began to believe that I was just in search for a quick cure placing the blame at Dr. Ludwig's feet.

I didn't care that my mother and Pam had rushed off in quest for my medication. I could totally take a few more weeks because with Dad on my side we were bound to figure out something.

I was startled out of my thoughts when my dad stepped back into the room, looking like, well a political bad ass. I had never seen him in a suit but he totally rocked it. I tried to picture a more intimidating dude but I just couldn't.

"Put these on" Eric instructed thrusting some very expensive clothes in my arms.

I looked at him curiously but my instincts told me not to question him. He had that impatient look about him, so I changed quickly. The suit wasn't uncomfortable at all it was smooth and soft and felt amazing. I grinned cheekily as I stepped back into the main area of the suite.

"When we enter the room downstairs I need you to remain quiet do not speak unless I give you a verbal command. You'll set to my left and Pam will be on my right. I will introduce you as my human child, no matter what no fangs and call me father or dad."

"Wait.. wait how will we explain that?" I questioned curiously because well you don't see vampire walking around with children, well unless said child is a vampire. I was smart enough to know that we weren't going to be babbling about my hybrid status.

"Artificial insemination" Eric explained simply as he hit the elevator button.

"Gross" I said wrinkling my nose. Neither of us spoke as we rode the down to the main floor.

I followed and a growl slipped out as I smelled were. I grinned sheepishly when I spotted Alcide. I said nothing as Alcide and a vampire from last night opened the double door to the Renaissance Foyer.

The room was huge, grand and full of vampires. I was surprised when he offered his left hand. I took it trying not blush as every pair of eyes turn on us.

"Good evening Area One of Nevada" Eric drawled his voice booming across the room as he walked towards the throne. I had to practically run to keep up with his long strides and there was no letting of his hand, he had the grip of a thousand warriors. Not that I wanted too, a few vampires in the room made my hair stand on edge.

I watched in wonder as every single vampire returned to their seats and faced the throne. Not a word was spoken until Eric stood in front of the throne. He gave a teensy head bow acknowledging the room as they called out "Good evening King Northman."

I somehow thankfully keep myself from gasping. The energy in the room was overwhelming and I distracted myself by focusing on one vampire at a time. Trying to get a feel of everyone's emotions. A few were really angry, others just annoyed, and a whole lot of them felt nothing but neutrality and acceptation.

"Talk amongst yourselves, we will begin shortly" Eric said and I swear you'd think he casted some kind of charms to make his voice all impressive and mighty.

Five minutes past before my mom and Pam walked in. Very few vampires paid little attention as they took their seats.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eric nod to a bulky looking vampire. I straighten my spine as he cleared his throat.

I heard a very quiet _"catch"_ in Swedish and my mind didn't have time to process the command before a cell phone landed on my lap. I raised and eyebrow at Pam who merely smirked.

"My children and their modern devices." The effect was imminent the room erupted in whispers.

"Enough" Eric snapped after a few moments. The room went silent as they waited for an explanation.

"I married twelve years ago an do to certain complications I decided to keep her out of the public eye. As unorthodox as it is when I realized she longed for a child, one I could not give her. I decided to grant this wish and we settled on artificial insemination. Upon his birth I adopted the child legally. So let it be known they are mine and under my full and royal protection."

Eric paused for a moment letting his words sink in.

"Now who will be the first to step up and pledge fealty and pay tribute to the new kingdom? Those of you that wish to not to step forward may leave through that door be sure to sign out and be gone from my kingdoms in two nights time."

I was surprised at how much fury rose inside of me when twenty stood at once and moved to the door to fill out their departure papers. I struggled with my fangs but one look from Eric froze my temper and settled me down. I didn't like the fact that the coldest and evilest vampire remained. I hated how his eyes scanned me and my gut twisted in deep fear, something bad was going to happen.

"Anyone else?" Eric thundered. He waited until the twenty filled out before beginning.

"de Castro's quarterly taxes were too high. I have made suitable adjustments; thirteen percent is the new number instead of twenty percent."

I clapped respectfully when it was called for and texted discreetly with Pam to keep from falling asleep due to boredom. I swear vampire politics were worse than human politics. With all the bowing, pledging and writing of the checks.

I learned the common and expected price for tribute in Nevada was seven grand, seventeen grand was the loyalty price and twenty-seven was the bribery price. Three hundred and fifty-two vampires that decided to remain in area one Nevada aka Las Vegas coughed up a estimated total of two and half million, a little more or so.

The bad feeling grew and grew as the very bad vampire moved up the line but I couldn't publicly say anything there had to be a distraction some way to get my dad alone.

I barely could contain the growing fear and anxiousness. I was shot more than enough warning glares from Dad, Pam, and Mom as my fidgeting increased.

I about laughed when a server placed a tray of golden goblets on the table one royalty, two true bloods and a cola everyone ignored their glasses being polite.

I felt my heartbeat flare and full on panic overtake me as the vampire's cold silver eyes settled on me, merely five pledger's between us.

My dad's eyes slammed upon me and I pleaded with my eyes for him to dismiss me with Pam. Then I could convince her because my texts weren't and she could at least warn Dad about the bad thing that was going to happen. Nothing… message failure, he turned away stone face cold.

Oh mother ducking heckola I had to do something. This feeling dark, deadly grew and grew. Suddenly my eyes snapped open and my heartbeat skyrocketed crazily. He was going to try and murder my dad, the king. The vampires in front and behind him were apart of his plot.

"Jesus have mercy on my soul" I prayed silently before lifting the true blood to my lips and gulped. I heard my mother scream and felt as Pam knocked the goblet from my hands.

I couldn't breath and my body clenched painfully, surprisingly I didn't hit the floor as my heart slowed dramatically and my body began seizing. I could feel being rushed from the room and a very long moment later I was placed on something soft as I twisted, vomited, gasped and seized. I could hear arguing in the background as the world faded to black.

**AN:** My muse began acting up thinking it was being neglected, it's a horrid little thing. I hope you all enjoyed and please leave a review on your way out...Thank you!


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN:**_ I have also made a WordPress account for my Southern Vampire Mysteries stories. (http:/ thestrong1. wordpress .com/) Thank you!

**Attention Everyone: **So to avoid confusion, I will have alternate languages in _**italic,**_ that way there is no irritations on how the translations are supplied, or issues with varying dialects... Thank You for reading.

**O-o-O Eric P.O.V O-o-O**

"What the fuck just happened?" I thought viciously as I placed a twitching Erikson on the bed. I could still hear Sookie's scream of terror and feel the panic that was bouncing back and forth from Pam and I to the point that I needed to close down our bond to think straight.

"Dr. Ludwig... Erikson" Sookie cried into the phone. I keep my eyes on my child who was trying to scream yet nothing more than gasps escaped as his airway started to close. I have never felt more lost in my life as I tried to put the pieces together.

_"How did this happen?" _I whispered furiously in Swedish. _"Was it poison, did someone try and kill us?" _

_"No, he drank from the wrong glass, true blood." _I nodded.

"Where are you Girl?" I could here Dr. Ludwig demanded.

" Las Vegas " Sookie said as she searched frantically for something.

"Stupid girl calm down and activate your tracker stone." Dr. Ludwig instructed rather roughly. I could hear her chanting.

What would happen if he had my blood? I pondered this quickly I hated variables. I ran various scenarios through my mind but at this rate he'd be dead before the good doctor would arrive. I had to take the chance that nothing would happen and he'd heal or he'd turn fully. The one possibility I tried to not ponder much was that nothing would happen and he'd die anyways.

"No" I said snarling at the thought as I stepped toward my son, my child whose heart was on the threshold of stopping permanently.

"Eric, don't" Sookie said grabbing my wrist before I could bite into it.

"Step aside" I demanded harshly.

"Please don't" She begged as she stood her ground protectively in front of our child.

"Now Sookie" I snarled having to fine tune my hearing to listen to his erratic heartbeat.

"We don't know what will happen?" Sookie sobbed as I pushed her to the side.

"We don't have time, would you rather him meet his true death?" I asked rather harshly giving her a slight shake.

"No" She said taking his hand stroking his blue tipped fingernails. I nodded. I softened as she lifted him up and cradled him to her chest making sure he was in a sitting position kissing the top of his head as she instructed me to begin.

I tore into my wrist and placed it at his blue lips.

The sound of his fangs clicking cause us to smile in relief. We watched as he drank greedily, his heart was slowly turning around the rhythm grew stronger by the second.

I felt a new bond snap open and I looked at Erikson in wonder. It felt much the same as Pam's but no where near as intense, it was weak, it would have to be nurtured.

Pam growled viciously as Dr. Ludwig crackled into appearance. "Stand down Pam" I instructed.

"What's going on?" The small creature demanded.

"Anaphylactic Shock" Sookie answered softly as she clutched our child, her hands resting over his heart, taking comfort in his breathing and heart beat. "His epi pen, I couldn't find it."

"Stand back let me examine the boy." The doctor ordered.

Sometime later…Erikson's eyes peeled open, he growled at the sight of the Dr. Ludwig as she used something to listen to his chest.

"How are you baby?" Sookie asked gently stroking his hair. "I feel tired but great." Erikson pulled himself up and away from Dr. Ludwig.

"Why the hell would you drink a true blood? Do you have a death wish child? You know your deathly allergic to synthetic blood." Dr. Ludwig scowled shaking a finger in his face.

"It's a good thing too it tastes like cra... um it's bad." Erikson joked as his color grew stronger. "Dads still here right?" He questioned looking around wildly and he relaxed when I stepped forward.

"What is it" Sookie asked.

_"That short red-headed male vampire with the green eyes was going to kill you or try I swear it and the twins that he was sandwiched between were going to hold you down. Then and then he...he was going to do bad things real bad things." _Erikson whispered frantically in Swedish. What was it about this boy who made me believe him when he spoke passionately and so truthfully not a wavering of doubt in his voice.

"Did you know of this Pam?"

"No master."

"Find out if what he speaks is the truth" I commanded sharply pissed that I hadn't been aware of this.

"Yes master" Pam said sweeping out of the room gracefully.

"Erikson Abel Northman Stackhouse" Sookie scolded.

"I'm sorry Momma" Erikson whispered his eyes watering. I looked back and forth between the two I was obviously missing something.

"Umm hmm" the sound came from Dr. Ludwig who wanted our attention. "Erikson should make a full recovery."

"He had Eric's blood" I watched the doctors face closely she seemed surprised but pleased. Curious!

"What is Erikson's gift?" I demanded crossly.

She scoffed, the audacity, I growled deeply startling the room quiet. "Answer me."

"Tell him" Erikson said backing me up.

"He doesn't" Sookie started but was cut off when Dr. Ludwig started explaining gruffly.

"He's has a unique blend of empathy and intuition. He simply knows things he shouldn't. He is emphatic but it's very mild he can read any creatures emotions but they don't overwhelm him because he can only pick up a few at a time. I have never come across anything his 'gut' wasn't right about but it takes a great deal of focus."

Sookie's face thundered darkly as she let out a hostile breath. There's my spitfire.

_"Confirmed, Allectus and the Wigglestone twins were here tonight to make an attempt on your life. Rumor has it that he was after de Castro's throne." _Pam said as she closed the door behind her.

"Wigglestone they have to be deadly to make up for having a name like that." Erikson giggled.

"What's wrong with your mini-me?" Pam snarked amused pointing to Erikson who laughed happily.

"He's a becoming a little loopy from Mr. Northman blood." Dr. Ludwig explained. I could feel Pam's confusion mingled with my own.

"That is the doctor ways of saying he's high as a kite." Sookie said clearing up our confusion.

_"Are they contained?"_ I asked turning my attention back to the two problems certainly at hand.

_"Yes, Bossley and Viktor are certainly in the basement 'interviewing' them. We had no problem with subduing them "_ I frowned, they better still be alive.

_"Very well I shall pay them a visit before sunrise, do not execute them."_

"So what did I miss?" Pam asked playfully as Erikson tried to focus but he seemed overwhelmed.

"Ludwig validated Erikson suspicions that she has not been as trustworthy as she seems."

"I told you so" Erikson taunted childishly but his face cleared and I could feel the anger boiling inside of him as he looked at the doctor.

"I have an inkling that Erikson's gift is just a small aspect of what you have been hiding from Sookie. I want the truth, now." I motioned for Pam who immediately stepped to my side. "You won't be leaving here until we have it. Put this bracelet on her it will keep her for teleporting out of here." I said tossing Pam an Iron bracelet that would block the doctor's magick.

"I can only rationalize my decision by saying I wanted to give Sookie options. We all know she is a royal fae princess so my loyalty will always reside with her over any other. You need to understand she was adamant for years to stay hidden from you Northman, scared stiff of your rejection and temper. Shortly after Erikson's birth my fellow doctors and I came to the logical conclusion what Erikson needed in the womb and outside of it was the blood of both mother and father."

"You bitch" Sookie snarled raising her hands and slapping the doctor cross the face.

"Sookie, I apologize, I thought that I could keep Erikson healthy without Mr. Northman's blood but I was wrong. We were all wrong we realized this a few weeks ago after his last test results came in. We came to the conclusion that if he didn't have the Viking's blood soon he wouldn't make it through the year and he most certainly wouldn't have survived another health spiral."

The ropes I had on my anger snapped and I hissed "what your saying is that had I not been here tonight my child would be dead because of this accident."

"This was no accident Eric your son drank that true blood on purpose, he can smell the difference." Sookie explained and I understood her outburst at him earlier and his apology.

"You did what?" I yelled hosting him up by his collar.

"I'm sorry" He squeaked terrified.

"Explain yourself" I demanded harshly giving him a rough jerk.

"We had to get out of the room, I had to tell you...I...I…didn't know I could have died." Erikson whispered as tears rolled down his face.

"Of all the idiotic foolhardy things you could have done." I scowled ignoring Sookie as she begged me to put his feet back on the ground. "I am a thousand-year old Viking warrior and I am capable of handing myself. Do you understand?" I growled.

I ignored the tears as he nodded his head positively. I pushed my command into our newly formed bond. "You're never to do anything that can harm yourself again, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"If you ever have one of your feeling again, we'll figure it out. Do not act so rashly on your own again."

"Yes, sir"

"Now go to your room." I ordered setting him back on the floor and giving him a rough push towards his sleeping quarters.

I turned my attention to Pam and whispered in Russian _"Throw the hobbit in the basement with the others" _before switching to English "Pam take Dr. Ludwig outside and let her go."

Sookie blocked their path stepping in front of the door, motioning for them to stop with her hands. There was an anger in her eyes I had never witnessed before and a coldness to her voice as she spoke.

"Dr. Ludwig this is my official resignation, you understand that I can't work for someone who caused my son years of pain and illness. It was my choice, one that you didn't allow me to make. My parting words are go fuck yourself and I quit."


	16. Chapter 16

**Erikson ch16**

O-O Eric P.O.V O-O

An hour before dawn I made my way down to the basement to personally receive my report from Bossley and Viktor.

I stepped into the room and smiled The Wigglestone twins were mangled but released, they had broken.

Surprisingly, the evil bastard Allectus was untouched besides being silvered to the wall.

"Is what I suspected revealed to be true?" I inquired.

"Yes Boss" Viktor said while he put his silver knife down.

"Bossley?" I questioned needing him to back up Viktor's words.

"It's right here your majesty." Bossley said handing me a stack of paperwork, a video confession and their signed statements.

"Good work. They shall met their true death soon enough, chain them. Now go find yourself something to eat." I ordered stiffly.

"King Northman there's something else" Viktor said eyeing Allectus with disgust. "I had five boys when I was human and you care a great deal for that human boy like he's your own. The Wigglestones revealed that Allectus also added during the pledging earlier that he was going to kidnap your wife's son. It was later revealed that he prefers stealing young boys from their mothers."

I nodded. I embraced the cold fury that rose deep within me. "Leave us" I order.

"Your highness?" Bossley asked unsure.

"That's a direct order." I said calmly.

"That boy will never be safe. I smelt him, so beautiful, so young and powerful and to us more sinister and perverse vampires we will want him." Allectus spoke after the door slammed shut.

I snarled at his words of warning.

"You have feelings for this human child that you claim?" Allectus said delightfully, relishing in my weakness.

I growled and picked up the abandoned knife and slashed his cheek taking pleasure in his howl.

"You will fail him" Allectus taunted.

I would not, he was mine to protect, to cherish and to teach our ways "I'll let you in on a secret Allectus being you won't be around much longer, that child is the gift of the gods and their superior love magic. He is fae, he is human, he is vampire, and he is my SON." I watched his eyes dilate as he registered my words.

"That's not possible there hasn't been a fae vampire union since before the First Great War that tore our worlds apart over twelve thousands years ago, The very same war that caused our thirst for their blood than their general distrust towards us."

"There have been others like Erikson" I asked aloud holding the knife at Allectus throat.

"Not in the last three or four millenniums" Allectus said nonchalantly not bothered by the knife.

"But there have been others?" I pressed.

"Yes, of course they were rare but the hybrids once lived considered Gods living amongst men."

"How?" I asked curiously, assassination attempt be damned for the moment.

"Before the Great Wars we all cohabited in peace for a time. Then the humans species began to flourish and thrive and our species grew in numbers but many of the new souls turned darker…colder. A newly turned vampire wronged a Prince Fairy and then the fae turned and wronged us. We of course struck back, in-turn the fae killed their own Princess who had married an elder vampire and gifted the nightly immortal with three younglings and so began the Wars. As punishment for our crimes the Gods cursed us all, and banished the Fae to their own realm for a time."

"How do you know this?" I commanded slamming into the concrete wall making the silver dig in, half angry half desperate for answers.

"My maker was very old, considered an ancient. He was also very lonely when he made me. He kept me at his side seven hundred years before his death." Allectus groaned as I ran the knife over his flesh.

"How were the hybrids conceived?" I asked stopping the knife as it burnt the flesh over his dead heart.

"The hybrids were blessings from the gods. Fae and Vampire unions were common but those who truly loved each and had formed a blood bond could request such a blessing from the gods. The gods and goddesses would test their bonds and if a true love bond had formed and the request was pure then said blessing would occur which made the hybrids very rare."

"I see" I nodded coolly once again running the blade down his chest.

"Northman" Allectus snapped.

"Your failed assignation attempt has been documented and by my judgment as King you shall met the true death." I state for the recorder as I pushed play.

"May there be an afterlife" I said ceremonially before staking him.

Fuck, the paperwork!

—-

I rose early and I could feel Erikson's concern and worry as I listened to him pace the main room.

My curiosity got the better of me and I stood in the door way awhile and watched him move back and forth in the room he shared with his mother. His face was pinched in concentration and I probed at our bond to find how deep his concern ran. He was troubled.

"Erikson" I called out to him.

He whipped around and I noted how small he seemed in the suite.

"Mom can't go tonight" he said his posture ready for a fight.

"How is she?" I asked gently.

"She's exhausted and really depressed again." The last bit was spoken in a whisper. I pretended not to notice his chin quivering.

"Then she must rest." I reassured. "Does she need a doctor?"

"I don't know, maybe, she needs food and lots of sleep."

"I'll get a doctor" I said placing a hand on his shoulder "now why is she depressed?"

"I'm not a mind reader" Erikson huffed.

"How are you today?" I inquired touching his forehead for fever.

"I feel awesome, I could eat a horse"

"Pam is awake now, have her take you to eat." I instructed wanting to distract him from his worries.

I texted Pam with the request as I slipped into my wife's room. She was pale and exhausted even as she slept her forehead creased with stress. I called down on the V.I.P line and requested a doctor as I slipped into bed pulling her into my arms.

"Eric I'm sorry" she moaned in her sleep "so sorry!"

"Rest" I demanded. I smiled as her body relaxed and she clung to me. I enjoyed listening to her sleeping confessions.

"I miss you love" she whispered.

The doctor would be here within the hour and I relaxed in her scent for a while before begrudgingly setting to work on the paperwork from last night. Sentencing someone to their true death is a pain. You have to fill out the forms to file with the councils, the announcements to their markers and their fine and condolences. I removed myself from the room when Pam and Erikson arrived back with the doctor. I dressed for the night as the ordinary looking doctor checked over Sookie. I knew she'd appreciate the privacy.

I stepped out minutes before the doctor emerged from the room looking cross. "She needs plenty of rest for the next month, she very weak. She suffering from blood loss while it's not critical my best guess she has been fed off of close to the point of drainage for a week or two tops, exhaustion, dehydration. I have two prescriptions for her to take and three different vitamins as well now one is a strong multi-vitamin, another is an iron supplement and the third is vitamin D."

I nodded "the prescriptions?"

"One is a re-fill of her anti-depressant and anxiety medication combo, the second is an antibiotic and immune booster." The doctor said handing Pam a pamphlet of patient care information. "She's currently hooked to an IV that is going to steadily pump fluids into her system. I'll be back at three to change the bag."

I handed the doctor a few grand before he slipped out the door. I called up Alcide to guard her while I tended with the political bullshit that is required by being King.

I gave Alcide his orders as I checked over e-mails, my inbox was full of congratulations and other King's and Queen's wanting to set up truce's and alliances. I was surprised that Oklahoma wanted to form a trusted alliance.

"It's time" Pam said shutting the laptop.

Tonight's pleadings and tribute were rather boring as Area two and three had a very low population, under a hundred each.

I dismissed us shortly after the last pledge on the note of my wife's illness. Erikson resumed pacing, running his hand over and over back and forth across the bedroom door. I realized he was zoning in on his mother I could feel guilt and deep sadness wrapped around him as he tried repeatedly to send his love towards her.

Pam hissed at me, growing upset "do something" she instructed before slamming the door to our sleeping quarters.

"Erikson enough" I snapped rougher than I meant. I motioned for him to come to me. He stood before twisting the hem of his shirt awkwardly, his eyes glossy with tears before he launched himself at me.

I was rattled when he wrapped his arms around me suddenly. I held him as he cried into my shirt, trying to hide from the world. When the tears stopped and his breathing slowed down I asked "what was that about?"

"So much pain" he whispered hugging me tightly.

"Your mother?" I asked confused.

"Yes and no. Mom, you, Alcide… I can't feel you now why?" He asked amazed.

"I'm blocking you" I said surprised that blocking our bond cut off my emotions to him.

"It's nice" he said his face relaxing and it hit me.

"Erikson has your empathy been amplified today?" I asked gently.

"Uh huh" he whimpered nodding into my neck.

**1** Attached file| **36**KB


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I have always been on to say Real Life comes first and that I can't not promise regular up-dates. Well Real Life is kicking my ASS. 17 days ago my beloved Father In Law was admitted to the ICU in a town five hours from our home. We packed up two days worth of clothes and our cell phone chargers and hit the road in the middle of the night and haven't been home since. When we left they told us he wouldn't make the flight... then we had doctors telling us he might never wake up again. He's now awake still critical but he's making baby steps. :) So, no I didn't abandon my story!

**O-O-O Erikson P.O.V O-O-O**

"We'll figure this out" Eric said firmly holding my shoulders.

I nodded, today had been the longest and worst day of my life even worse than when I had that wonky surgery way back when. Every one just felt so much, too much my body and heart ached.

I planted myself next to Eric as he worked on his laptop enjoying the blanket of calm that surrounds him now. I sat as still and as quiet as I could, being on my bestest behavior until the boredom started itching at me. I don't know how long I sat there staring at my Dad pondering all those questions that I had.

"Did you love my mom?" I was completely horrified that… that question popped out of my mouth.

"Yes, I still do but."

I cut him off "but, you both have a lot to work through." Adults and their many complications.

I received a mild glare for my interruption but he confirmed it with a slight nod.

"She's really sorry, you know." I said reaching out feeling her mood and the guilt and sadness still loomed over her. I tried once again to send comfort to her.

"I've gathered that" Eric said.

I chewed on my lip awhile debating asking another question _"you seemed real troubled and.. and puzzled when you came back from torturing those bad vampires"_

Eric eyebrows shot up in surprise and he looked at me a long time before speaking "I learned some rather rare information and conflicted with who I can find to validate it." I smiled glad that he hadn't lied to me. I knew that my Dad could be one scary mo foe.

"Um so when did you learn to fly?" I asked changing the subject.

"I was half way through my four hundredth year when I discovered the ability."

"Do you like it?"

"It can be very peaceful and at times it can be exciting. So what do like to do for fun?"

"I like to read" I said averting my eyes to the floor.

"That answer was rather automatic. Now while I also enjoy a good read it's not all I enjoy."

"I like the Star Wars movie and I prefer the Harry Potter books over the movies but I love classic James Bond and I love to run but I'm too fast and strong to play sports with my friends. I enjoy music; George Straight, classic rock like AC/DC, Elvis Presley, Poison and alternativeLinkinPark, Green Day and Simple Plan. I can play the piano really well but prefer the guitar. I've always wanted a dog but… Anyways my mom says we are moving in with you?"

"She speaks the truth." I felt my throat tighten but I nodded respectful. I was really going to miss my best friend.

"So when will we pack up or stuff?"

"Never my employees will handle it." I really felt like crying.

"Oh" I muttered suddenly overly interested in the buttons on my shirt.

"Would you like to play video games?" Eric asked glancing up from his paperwork.

"No thanks"

**—–**

My calm disappeared once my Dad died for the day.

The emotions slammed at me all at once and I felt overwhelmingly nauseous and I ended up vomiting violently. Obviously hiding made it worse when you come back to reality. I could still feel my moms depression but it seemed marginally better, though I did not want to be around it anymore. I pulled on my trunks and stepped into the hallway.

"Hey, whichever Wolfboy is my guard; go get your trunks we're headed to pool." It was rude of me but I was feeling rather mad.

As I stormed down the hall I sorted my emotions from everyone else's. I alone felt too much. I was mad real mad but physically I felt amazing better than ever. I was also sad and scared and very confused.

I swam all morning until I was physically exhausted. My guard was a little over eager, young, but a nice enough dude. He smelt like a powerful feline. Not a wolf at all thank god they really do smell 'off'. Which is funny since I'm really fond of puppies.

"So what's your name?" I asked yawning on the elevator.

"Ralph Gonts" I nodded and offered my name respectfully.

"Your not a wolf..Sorry about earlier I was in a hiss fit, I guess. What type of animal are you?…I mean if that's okay to ask." I ended in an embarrassed ramble.

"I'm a lion" my mouth dropped open and I took a deep breath like Eric had taught me memorizing his scent.

"Wooh" he laughed.

My mom was showering when I crawled into bed. I laid there and pictured my mind as emotions rolled over me. I tossed and turned and fell into a restless sleep.

**—- —-**

I woke up to the sounds of my mother laughing quietly at Eric who was smiling affectionately at her. Gag

"You're still as captivating as you were the day I met you my love." Eric whispered stroking her cheek with his pointer finger. Puke!

"You too" my mom blushed as she confessed her agreement.

I probed out and felt their moods. My mom felt lighter but the swell of darker emotions lurked beneath the surface as my Dad seemed to just soften around her but there was still pain between them.

"Eric" the lightness zapped out of the room and I snuggled into my pillow knowing to stay out of the conversation. "I owe you a debt that I can't begin to imagine. I've known for a long time that it was wrong to keep our child from you. I wish I could explain all my little rationalizes to you to make you understand but I can't. They seem silly now."

"Try" he spoke the words gently pulling mom into his arms.

I stiffened full of curiosity. "At first it was really because there wasn't any proof that he was yours. Dr. Ludwig didn't really believe me until after I showed her how Erikson improved after a blood feeding. I honestly didn't think you'd take Dr. Ludwig's word. I started documenting everything but between illnesses and hospital stays time flew. When his fangs came in at the end of his third year I decided to confront you but then the vampire hierarchy went chaotic for over a year and I did the majority of my work forOklahomathen. A lot of it scared me. I convinced myself that he... that we were safer out of your world."

He nodded kissing her mouth. Double yuck!

"I'm sorry Eric. All I can say is that everything I did seemed to make rational and logical sense at the time. I don't think "

"There isn't anything we can do now but move forward." Eric said simply. "We both have a lot to learn and come to understand. There's a lot I still want to know but we both know it can't all be said in one conversation."

"Dear Abby says that Mothers have a tendency to go to great and unimaginable lengths to protect their children." Pam said as she swept into the room flopping down besides me. "I don't see why, I would have drowned the little runt." I didn't have time to react as Pam picked me up and spun me over her head. I laughed as she set me on the ground.

AN: I hoped you all enjoyed and will leave a review :) Please and Thank You!


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **Real life is starting to improve. My FIL is slowly but surely recovering, he's now talking. I can only call what my family has gone through as a miracle. The night we left over a month he had a two percent of survival. He's impressing and stunning doctors with how well he's doing. Now all he wants in a cheeseburger but would settle for a glass of water! I would like to thank everyone for their kind words and prayers! so.. THANK YOU so much!

**—- Erikson P.O.V —-**

"Erikson Abel Stackhouse Northman" My mom scowled disappointed in my eavesdropping.

"Yea…yea I know it's rude to listen to other people's conversations but you two needed to have that little chit-chat of yours. I could have done without all the mooching but each their own ya know." I said smiling at Pam who winked at me.

"Pam don't encourage him, he can be impossible at times." My mom scowled more embarrassed than angry.

"That's because I am the _'impossible'_" I said cracking myself up. "At least I didn't wake up to you two _doing it!"_

_"Doing it?"_ Pam asked in Swedish a smile growing across her face in amusement and confusion at my terminology.

_"Yeah you know"_ I whispered a warm blush spreading across my face when I said _"sex!"_

"Erikson" My mom screeched.

"Sorry" I murmured but I couldn't hold back a smile as Pam crackled with laughter. So totally worth getting in trouble for.

"Our child's empathy has grown stronger" Eric explained.

I sighed as Mom jump to her feet and rushed towards me worried. I glared at Eric for not keeping his ancient trap shut. "Are you okay baby?"

"Fine mom just working out the kinks" I groaned as she hugged me tightly and her concern washed over me.

"Maybe you could build a wall like shield" she suggested hopefully.

"That might work" I said carefully not wanting to disappoint her for I had already tried that. Total waste of two freakin' hours.

"Coming Mr. Impossible" Pam called a she waltz out of the room.

"Bite me" I yelled in Pam's ear the moment I jumped on her back.

"In your Dreams Mini Me" Pam sassed back flashing me her fangs.

"Of course Darlin' " I teased as I screwed with her hair. I laughed as she flung me across the room into the wall.

"I should burn your Prada for that" I teased holding up a lighter.

"Please child you'd have to know what that was. You couldn't tell the difference between Prada and Armani."

"I can tell the difference between Wal-Mart and Target." I said as she scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Go eat you two" Eric called breaking up our banter. "Erikson needs something fresh, the newest royalty that they have Pam."

"Spoiled brat" Pam teased as we walked to the elevator.

"At least you get to drink from the tap." I murmured surprising her. I was half vampire hitting puberty it comes with the territory.

**—– Eric P.O.V —–**

"Their close" I said to Sookie my pride was showing.

"That surprised me" Sookie whispered, I could tell her mind was miles away. "I assumed Pam would be less than welcoming towards Erikson. She's always been your only child and hasn't left your side her entire life besides the ten years before Fangtasia opened and she missed you horribly. I pictured her more jealous."

"I thought so as well." We sat in silence for a while, I was enjoying touching her again, listening to her steady heartbeat…but we had many things still to discus this evening

"We need to discuss and figure out our living arrangements." I waited for her stubbornness to appear.

"Okay" Sookie agreed softly.

"There are three suitable houses in the Shreveport area, two in the New Orleans area and then there is Bon Temps."

"Bon Temps" she cried startled.

"Yes. When you disappeared I bought your house the day it hit the market from your brother. You love your ancestral home, now you won't recognize it right away I've done a lot of remodeling, re-decorating and up-dating to it." I braced myself for her anger but I found myself full of a happily emotional Sookie. I wouldn't tell her that I couldn't let her go, that I refused to let even the smallest piece of her go, that her home was the only piece I had left of her nor would I mention that I was the one that did most of the work besides the really big changes like the basement.

"Oh Eric, I thought it was gone forever." she whispered her voice full of pain and wonder.

"I'll arrange for it to be ready. Now I must insist that you understand that now that I am King our lives will be very different and much more public. We'll be more pressed to flaunt our wealth, power and status. We will have twenty-four hour protection. We will live together. Times are different now than when vampires first stepped out into the public light. Humans are much more aware of us and unfortunately our hierarchy. These are things I must insist on. I will not be refused." I said strongly, I would not fail my family I am cautious by nature.

She nodded. I knew down the road we'd have problems.

"We are resting here tonight, tomorrow we will board a flight home. We are stopping in New Orleans first and will work our way home to Area 5."

"How long will we be on the road?"

" New Orleans is the most popular city outside of Las Angeles and New York for vampires followed by Dallas and Las Vegas ." I explained. "So we will be in New Orleans five days. I will require you by my side the first two nights the last three will be your own. Every Area after one will be a two night stay."

"Anything else Eric" Fuck, I loved my name on her sweet lips.

"We will be required to travel a lot the first few years." I added.

Sookie's cell beeped "Pam and Erikson are going to Monster Mini Golf."

"Since we will apparently be alone tonight would you care to go dancing with me lover?" I watched as her eyes lit up and I smiled, we had more issues than the Grand Canyon could hold but as I watch her eyes shine I find scraps of hope that we **will** overcome this.

"That would be nice." Sookie's timidness would pass over time once she realized I had no plans of ever getting rid of her. I would eventually have to tell her of Erikson and what I had learned and the danger he could be in.

We made are way down the strip to a popular dance club with security detail in tow. I enjoyed the two hours of Sookie wrapped around me. It was nice and I was a little pissed to realize we had never done this before her disappearance. I had never really taken her 'out' on a date.

We left the club after being interrupted twice by my cell buzzing.

I answered shortly "What?"

"King Northman there has been an attack on your children, we can't locate them at this time Sir."

_- **Next Chapter Coming Soon! **-_

_AN: Please Review!  
><em>


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** Sorry about the cliff I left ya'll hanging on last weekend.. June 11th is the date that my Father In Law is shooting for to get out of the hospital... Which is amazing being they had given him a 2 to 4 percent chance of survival the night they life flighted him to Wichita two months ago.. Thank you all for your prayers :)

Now enough about all that, go, read and enjoy...

_**—– Eric P.O.V —–**_

".…"

"King Northman can you feel your child?" One of the guards demanded. I had yet to respond, stunned, silent, as I reached out in my mind for my bonds, I shook with fury as I felt nothing, overwhelmed with grief.

The horror must have shown on my face because Sookie grabbed my hand and jerked me forward motioning for a large cab.

"Well get the fuck in" Sookie screamed at the guards who were looking at me for the go ahead. "Now! Or so help me I'll skin you and make fur rugs and defang ya'll in your day death."

I climbed in behind her as the guards secured it, still catatonic trying to formulate a plan.

"Where are you headed tonight?" The cab driver asked.

I wasn't much use, I couldn't think, couldn't process the bonds with my children, they were no longer there, vanished, gone. No one spoke as Sookie yanked the phone out of my hand. My most trusted vampires were with us, they knew the pain I was in. I could tell they were pulling together to protect me from my own weakness.

"SuperMega Sport Arena they're having a benefit there tonight."

"I am sorry Miss there has been a bombing there."

"My Son is there so you will get me as close as you can. Drive…NOW!" I was impressed at how well she took charge.

…

"This is as close as I can get Madam." The driver said smiling as Sookie tossed some bills in his lap. We moved through the sea of people and emergency crews.

"Stay by my side" I demanded roughly shaking Sookie when she stepped away from me. I made my way to the entrance and pushed Sookie towards Alcide and Kada. "If anything should happen to her, it will be your life."

I made my way easily inside the building glamouring police and medical workers as Aliceand Bossley moved silently beside me. I've never been squeamish, not even in my human life, my basement in Fangtasia has been more horrifying than the sight before me. But here, now, Every Step I took filed me with a terror I've never felt before as I feared the next mangled body would be Erikson or the vampire remains of Pam. I swore to myself the people responsible would pay, they would beg for death.

_**—– Erikson P.O.V —–**_

"Get down" my head connected with the Concrete hard and I screamed as something stabbed me in the back. I look up and see Pam with tears rolling down her face as she gasped in pain.

I pushed her off me gently and when I stood the ground felt wobbly. I was dusty covered in soot and it hurt to breathe. The building was dark, the smoke was thick and heavy. I could smell charred flesh and feel everyone's pain and terror. I was scared!

"Pam…Pam you okay?" I yelled as my ears buzzed and whistled loudly. I could barely breathe through the fear, pain, and crippling panic as people started screaming in horror and pain. I had to blink hard to see, the water made it hard to see. I wiped my forehead and was startled by the blood on my hands.

"Silver" she groaned "help pull it out it please runt, I will heal quickly that way."

I nodded dizzily and I forced myself to breathe and I coughed, the smoke choking me. I focused on steadying my hands before pulling out all the silver pieces from her neck, back and legs ignoring her swearing. I could do nothing for the liquid silver that had been misted over her arms and exposed back _"You need blood!"_ I offered in Swedish thrusting my wrist out.

"Not from you! Eric will be here soon." I nodded as I noticed some religious psycho freakazoids approaching us. I hissed in warning.

"Get back" I yelled standing protectively over Pam.

"Raulf…Raulf.." I called for my personal guard.

"Any closer and I'll kill you" I swore angrily my fangs dropping menacingly.

"Demon hell child" the man screamed rushing me with his silver net.

I moved quickly knocking it out of his clumsy hands and thrusting my hand out hard putting all my strength behind it and I shuddered as he flew backwards an into to metal pillar.

"Good job Mini…Me" Pam rasped out in pain. The thinning silver mist is causing her additional pain I remove my dress coat and shirt to cover her. The silver mist only causes me mild discomfort and a nasty rash.

"We need to get out of here" I said shakily.

"I can't move yet Erikson, it's too dangerous." Pam said clearly. The silver metal pieces must have damaged something that had yet to heal.

"Just drink already..don't be a bitch now" I hissed biting my own wrist. She perked up as soon as the blood made its way down her throat.

I pulled back once she looked stronger "That's enough" I said pulling back my wrist with little difficultly. My nose started to bleed as my mind tried to process everything the pain, horror and fear. I was loosing it fast, going crazy as my control slipped I couldn't process my pain from everyone else's. I rocked on my heels, shaking my head trying to keep the emotions out…when everything went peaceful. I could only feel Pam and Me. I had tapped into something weird, a physical invisible barrier that kept everyone and their emotions out but it was physically draining.

I stood, moving us forward slowly since Pam was hurt bad and healing slower than normal. I was scared for her, but no one but Dad or Mom was going to get close to us. The longer I held everyone out the weaker I grew, my nose was like a faucet and I was physically sweating and shaking in exhaustion as we started to move.

I watched as men and woman stumbled past us in the burning building, some missing limbs.

I grimaced out a smile when Raulf growled, jumping out of nowhere, he really is majestic and massive. I could feel his relief at locating us.

"King Northman" Raulf shifted quickly and yelled. I screamed "Dad…Dad…Eric" I cried when he whipped around and vamped himself towards us.

"You're both alive" he whispered scooping Pam into his arms and I about collapsed used to her support. I followed him closely as we exited the building. "Let's get out of here."

I nodded and followed him out of the building. My mom hugged me and I shook a little clinging to her.

I'm not sure how long it took us to get to the hotel or frankly I wasn't sure how we got there but I stood next to Pam worried.

"She'll be fine" Eric reassured me as she bit into his wrist. "She just needs my blood to heal from the silver."

"Okay" I whispered.

"Erikson let me rub some cream on you." My mom whispered soothingly. I nodded and peeled off my dirty undershirt and tried hard not to think about tonight.

"Let me Sookie" Eric offered and poured a little of his blood in a bowl "use that, after applied have him drink the rest." He instructed "he'll heal faster."

"Thank you" I whispered politely and smiled at my Mom who wiped a warm cloth over my face.

"Runt" Pam said sitting up "you saved me tonight, don't forget that okay." Eric's eyebrow rose curiously and Pam just nodded tightly.

"Okay…Pam I'm happy you're okay" I whispered.

"Me too..me too, Mini Me" she laughed before laying back down.

I drank Eric's blood and he inclined his head positively.

I couldn't sleep and so I finally broke away from my mom and walked towards Eric and I wrapped my arms around him. I was surprised when he lifted me like a small child and cradled me to his chest. I could feel his love for me and my eyes snapped open wide. "I love you too Dad" I whispered.

"What bothers you my child?" Eric whispered as he walked easily out to the balcony me still in his arms.

"I might of killed someone tonight." I confessed scared. "I don't know."

"In bloodlust?" He asked surprised and concerned.

"No, he was going to try and net Pam and so I knocked him across the room and he landed with a nasty crunch wrapped around a metal pillar."

"You killed a man in self defense?"

"No, I would of let him net me. I could of gotten out but Pam I was so scared for Pam the silver was killing her, I think."

"Thank you, your mother would be very upset by tonight and I know her opinion on death but what you did tonight was right. You protected yourself and your family." Eric murmured and we glazed at the sky together.

"Dad?" I blushed as the word fell out of my mouth embarrassed.

"Yes, son" I could feel his happiness under his blank face and I relaxed.

"I'm too scared to sleep" I whispered fiddling with his collar.

He looked perplexed, lost in thought for awhile before he started humming an old soothing song as he floated, flying slowly up and I quickly lost myself to the peace as my eyelids drooped and my breathing evened out as I continued to cling to my father's strong voice.

"This is amazing" I mumbled as I drifted off.

...

**AN:** _Feed that Muse on your way out the door! Please and Thank You! Thank you ILOVEMYSTERIES for your wonderful hard work and putting up with all my craziness!  
><em>


	20. Chapter 20

AN: No this Story isn't abandoned...Father in Law, is now home and when I say home I mean yep that's right living my guest room. Sorry this chapter took so long to get out but it's been a long learning process and tons of family adjusting to having our Papa home.

— P.O.V Sookie —

I woke around Noon. I quietly checked on my family, who were all out for the day. I could feel the heavy layer of exhaustion that was wrapped around Erikson's peaceful mind. Wanting him to rest a while longer, I decided to head for the bath. The tub was a huge whirlpool and I lit candles and mixed in Eric's favorite, though very mild, lavender soap. I slipped into the water with a delightful sigh. I was healing nicely, the bruises and marks were finally beginning to fade, helping to erase some of the horrors that deCastro had inflicted upon me.

I still had moments when I'd lose myself. Moments when I could still feel his icy cold hands on me, stroking my throat or his fangs piercing my neck. The cold, the dark, the needles they used to drain me to keep me weak, and complacent.

I felt horrible for slipping into my depression but luckily this time I was able to pull myself out before I got in to deep. I was now faced with the reality that my child had felt my pain, my sorrow, my longing, my guilt and my shame. I had tried hard to shelter him from my emotions, to protect him from my choices, only to learn that he was an empath, with excellent intuition. All my years of hard work trying to suppress my emotions and appear happy hadn't mattered because he knew and that thought broke something inside of me.

I had never seen Eric look lost, he always had a way. It's like his 'gift' was survival instincts. Yet yesterday in the cab as we headed to bomb site, he was lost. I had been riddled with panic, but I bucked up enough to protect Eric. I did the only thing I could do, I ordered and I screamed and I moved people until Eric snapped out of it and took over. I had done my job. I had protected him in those torturous moments until he entered the burning building to find our child and his progeny.

I had remained silent and willed myself to be strong as the minutes dragged on. I could hear Alcide's dark thoughts and through his mind I could hear the quiet conversation Kada and Alcide were having about how to protect Eric during his grief period. They planned for his guard's numbers to be tripled. I kept my face blank and I prayed harder than ever before. I had almost fainted when Eric exited the building with Pam safe in his arms and Erikson flanking his right side.

I relaxed further in the bath taking comfort in the fact that at this very moment we were all safe. I reached out and brushed tentatively against each of their minds taking comfort in their presence.

My mind turned to the more intimate moments Eric and I have shared recently. We were working our way back to each other and it terrified me. It wasn't that I didn't love him that emotion has never wavered, not once in ten years. I spent those years working for the Queen of Oklahoma doing piddly shit to solving the mass murder of area two. I was no longer naive and innocent about the supernatural world. I had long ago pushed my pretentious beliefs aside.

I didn't know what Eric wanted from me. Or had he already made that very clear. He wanted us at his side, in his home, with me as his wife.

If that was truly the case I could that. I owed him my life, my child's life, and he already owned my heart and soul. I was selfish enough that I wanted his love in return again, but realistic enough to know that my betrayal would never be overlooked or forgiven.

I promised myself that I would never take his protection or his gentle gestures of kindness for granted again. I loved Eric Northman. I could graciously accept whatever is given.

I dried off and dolled myself up covering the fading bruise from where deCastro had slapped me for my insolent comment.

I fiddled about the hotel suite packing and touching up the rooms. I checked my e-mail and enjoyed a small cup of coffee and toast. Then I set to work e-mailing Queen Okie informing her that since I had fulfilled my contractual ten years of service that I would no longer be residing in her state and that from here on out I would be at Eric's side. It was freeing!

I felt Erikson wakeup, his mind snapping instantly to active and alert. I could hear him muttering yet I was unable to hear the actual words as he finished gathering his things. I smiled as he flopped down on the hard grey sofa, his vintage AC/DC black backpack in his left hand and a copy of Art of War in his right.

"Afternoon" he uttered, acknowledging me as he flipped on the television. He never once settled on an actual channel.

His head perked up before Alcide walked through the door.

"Ya ready?" Alcide asked and I ignored Erikson's growl of annoyance.

"Where's Ralph?" Erikson demanded looking over Alcide's broad frame.

"Here Kid" Ralph said stepping into the room and planting himself next to my child. I was pleasantly surprised when they fist bumped each other. Ralph felt only protective and a comradeship toward Erikson who had impressed him greatly the night before.

I held my head high as I struggled with appearing aloof. I was actually terrified while we moved my defenseless husband and his child aboard the plane for our trip home. I didn't relax until they both popped up out of their travel coffins.

I gave Eric and Pam a timid smile before returning my attention back to the window. Erikson immediately moved to Eric's right side. I could feel my son's concern for Pam and I was slightly startled that she reassured him fondly. Their kinship and fondness had formed a permanent bond last night.

I listened as they spoke to each other as equals. I didn't need to be told that I wasn't apart of their meeting. I wanted to protest Erikson's involvement but I knew it was futile and pointless. Erikson would now and forever be apart of the supernatural world. To be frank, it is his birth right and who better to guide him than his father. My heart panged as I took in Erikson's developing face in which I could see the child he had been and the man he would be.

"Mom" Erikson said pulling me out of my thoughts "you okay?"

"I feel fine, it will be nice to see New Orleans again." I said reassuringly while patting his small hand.

"Lover you look delicious even when lost in thought" Eric teased coming to my side.

"Erikson is young, a child Eric…" I started and I knew by Eric's slightly tightening eyebrows he was anticipating a fight so I sighed a little in regret of my former self. "I know he's apart of the supernatural world but I just want him gradually exposed, not tossed in blind and ignorant like I was, so I must insist that you teach him how to protect himself. I also want him to experience the human part of himself as well."

"You surprise me" Eric whispered, my words had sparked some sort of pride in him.

The plane landed smoothly and I refrained from grabbing my own carry on luggage. Erikson's backpack was slung over his shoulder and his iPod, a gift from Pam, was in his hand. Thankfully his ear buds were respectably not in his ears yet.

I braced myself as Eric's cool arm wrapped around my shoulder. It felt wonderful and safe, it was so easy to forget the show and pretend his affections are real. I was stunned at the number of vampires that showed up at the airport to show support and celebration of King Northman's return to Louisiana.

"Welcome Home" Eric whispered kissing my mouth softly and I smiled brightly.

AN: Review :)


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:** Real life is crazy. Updates hopefully will be more regular from here on out..cross my fingers!

I walked next to my dad's left side, slightly tucked behind him. I felt loved at his blatant message of how important my protection and safety was to him.

I announced my love of New Orleans not long after landing. Everyone was putting off waves of giddiness, daring, excitement, joy and confusion. I was practically bouncing with giddiness the longer I was surround by the high levels of positive emotions. Occasionally there would be some jerk faces in the crowd throwing off the current of easy emotions.

"Erikson how do you like the city so far?" Eric asked tapping my chin to get my attention.

"This city is totally awesome Dad." I grinned, my enthusiasm obvious.

"It's about time to get Erikson back to the hotel." My mother the never-ending party pooper said giving me a firm look, and I held back a groan. "Eric he has matured a lot this month for his age, but I do not want him out here when woman start flashing their bits…Now that he is truly too young for."

"What a shame mini me," Pam taunted flashing me a wicked smile.

I grumbled and followed Eric back to the expensive hotel. I was sent up the family suite alone with Ralph my were-lion body-guard while Dad and Pam discussed business and mom split-up from everyone so she could catch a few minutes of alone time in the gym. I spent my time asking Ralph odd random questions "ever wrestled an alligator? What's your favorite food, chicken or tuna? Ever wanted to take a bite out of Ziggy the Zebra at the Zoo?" while flipping through the endless list of TV channels.

Finally Eric returned with Pam, both were bored and angry. "How was your evening?"

"The tour was great," I said pulling my ear buds out to be respectful.

"Come with me" Eric motioned for me to join him. I glanced over my shoulder at Pam who just shrugged cluelessly.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously as we stepped on the elevator.

"To the front desk, I'm expecting a package." Eric answered smoothly, his facial features impassive. If there was one thing I really liked about my dad it was his honesty. Not that my mom was a lair, she just really tried to protect me and shield me from her emotions, so she was prone to glossing over the hard truths.

"Cool," I followed a little behind watching closely to how he walked not realizing I was mimicking his movements. He was always on alert, never dropping his guard.

The hotel was quiet and upscale not exactly what you'd expect from a vampire hotel in New Orleans but oh well. The air smelt crisp and welcoming. The live donors were kept in a private room in the back that you had to purchase a special pass for. The small human restaurant smelled divine and the gift shop was more like a mini mall.

I admired the scenery while Eric spoke with the boringly passive man at the front desk. Without speaking we headed back up to our suite.

"Here," Eric said commandingly thrusting one small book and another much larger one, more like a giant tome in my arms.

"What's this?" I asked a little wary.

"This one here," He said tapping the old tome fondly before continuing "is my personal accounts of all the creatures that I have ever encountered that walk this earth. It will tell you a little about them; how to recognize them, how to influence them, handle them, but most importantly it will tell you how to kill them. And the other is a small guideline book given out to all registered newborns by the authority."

"Oh," I muttered stunned.

"Now just because I'm giving you all this information doesn't mean you can act on anything you learn. Not until you're trained. I will teach you how to defend yourself, I will teach you about the world, about our world. You will grow into a magnificent Dhampir."

"A what?"

"It's a gypsy term for a hybrid vampire human child." Eric clarified. "I've found a few answers in their old stories."

"About me?" I squeaked surprised, apparently my old man was a "finding answers" junky.

Eric sighed and pinched his brow. "Yes, I'll tell you more at a later date. I still have some research to do."

"Okay"

"Erikson this book here is for your eyes and your mind only. Pam or I will answer any question you my have. I do not want your mother to know about the content of this book. Not until she's decided her future, her fate. There are things in this book, secrets that we must keep from the humans." I nodded mutely, my stomach in knots from the gravity of our conversation.

"Promise me my child, give me your word."

"I promise," I squeaked my voice giving away my nerves.

"Start with the newborn material we'll discuss it on the way to area two." He ordered. More homework! Life's peachy.

I read for hours, taking notes occasionally.

I ignored my stomach as it twisted in pain. A headache started faintly as I watched television and grew until my nose started bleeding. "Oh no," I mumbled quietly trying not to alert anyone while rushing to the bathroom. I spent a long time trying to get it to stop bleeding. Finally it stopped. Tiredly I cleaned the room up not wanting my Mom to find the mess. She was so much happier now that she thought I was getting better. Completely drained I made my way to bed. Apparently my Dad's blood only worked for a small while.

—

The next afternoon I woke and ate a small lunch and gulped down some royalty.

"Erikson would you like to go check out the mall or an arcade?" My mother asked. She was happy. I smiled tiredly and yawned.

"No, I stayed up way too late. Can I go back to bed?" I asked turning my tired blue eyes on her.

"Yes, but Erik once we get settled in Bon Temps later this week, I'll be insisting on a bedtime. You'll be back in school soon. You can't stay up like you have been." Mom lectured her hands on her hips.

"Yes, ma'am!" I murmured dodging her kiss afraid she'd notice how warm I was.

"I'll be reading on the balcony." She left me to go back to sleep.

I woke again to Pam pulling the covers off me. "Wake up runt, Eric wants us to do a security scan of the vampires coming to pledge tonight. We're to supervise the process, and then later Eric will work with you on basic human fighting skills."

"Alright...alright," I said rolling out of bed chugging the fresh O blood bag that Pam handed me. "Thanks" I sighed my stomach settling.

"So where's my monkey suit?" I groaned good naturedly as Pam placed an outfit on the bed.

I pulled on the light tank top, button up my dress shirt and tugged on the sweater. I glanced in the mirror and sighed this was going to take a lot to get used too. "I look like a pompous preppy," I grumbled.

I ignored Pam's laughter. "You'll get used too it."

"Sure I will." I teased back.

We stood side by side texting. Pam was frustrated and bored giving the vampires that passed us little attention. I kept track of the numbers, only twenty-seven were not pleased with the takeover and only two we're worrisome.

"There are a lot of pleased vampires here tonight." I texted Pam impressed New Orleans was the opposite of Las Vegas.

"Many here in Louisiana have wanted him to over through deCastro for a while now." She sent back. I asked a few questions about politics in general, "it's all about age little man and the loyalty of your followers. Eric is well-respected in the States and he has many old, old friends in Europe."

"The whole United States?" I texted fast my heartbeat increasing.

"And Canada, he doesn't care for the lower America's reminds him too much of the old world."

"Wow!" I murmured letting the knowledge settle in my brain

I stood by my mothers side, who was standing next to Eric's left, as Pam walked to his right. I tuned out his speech, though I still nodded and spoke on cue. I spent most of the pledging surfing the web, texting with Pam who mocked Eric's boring speech that we'd heard enough of during the past week. Only eleven of his subjects decide to leave the state.

I loved watching my parents together. There was so much love between them, but their stupid headed, grown up over thinking ways kept them from fully expressing it. They laughed, he would find little reasons to touch her, and she would flush and smile brightly when he'd place small kisses on her mouth. They were moving past all the guilt and anger but something was keeping them apart still. It was frustrating.

The fatigue and stomach ache returned as I was blocking hits and kicks from Eric. I followed his instructions to a tee, I tried relentlessly to pin him, to touch him even, but he was so much better. No doubt my Dad now was a skilled warrior.

Once he called our training to an end I drank my water with relish, wiping the little bit of blood from my nose discreetly on my pants. I stared at Eric's sword and imagined some of the battles it had seen.

"Here" Eric said placing it in my hands after he removed it from its fancy scabbard. "It's a little heavy for you right now but back home I have something more fitting for you. Now slice it sideways, up down side to side."

"It's heavy, what does it say?"

"Protect thee, my heir, my son, my life, and a prayer I've forgotten how to say, I never learned how to read my birth language before its extinction." He admitted, disappointment and guilt flared for a minute with-in him. "When I was a young vampire I cared to much for battle and not enough about education, preserving our heritage. Through me you are connected to a thousand years. Godric taught me the importance of the past. It pleases me that your mother has taught you Swedish." I handed him back the heavy sword and grinned, I totally had the coolest Dad ever.

I yawned shaking my head to fight back the exhaustion I felt. "Your mother spoke to me about making sure your schedule settles back into a routine. Let's move up to our suite you need to sleep my son."

I laughed as he put me playfully on his shoulders. I squealed like a girl when he tickled my side after he tossed me on the couch next to my mom.

"G'night Mom" I murmured kissing her cheek and hugging her tight.

"Erikson do you have a fever?" Her worry and concern was back full force.

"No, just still hot from my workout." I smiled spilling another white lie.


	22. Short Hiatus

Temporary Hiatus…. My baby boy Peyton who is 13 months old has spent the last week in the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit in Wichita Ks. We arrived home Sunday night, he is currently recouping form the three surgical producers he had done to rid his body of MRSA infection that spread from his right thigh muscles to his hip bone and into his blood stream. I came too close to losing him and not knowing why. It took three hospitals, one ambulance ride and another airplane ride to figure out his diagnosis. He's on a permanent IV line called a Hickman that runs antibiotics 24/7 until Oct. 1st. We have a long road ahead until he's good as new and many more test to find out why he keeps getting sick like he does. :(

I can't promise an update anytime soon, but I'm sure as he grows stronger and healthier the more my muse will rise her demanding head.


	23. Chapter 22

**AN: **Baby Peyton is doing remarkably better thanks to his team of doctors and everyone prayers and well wishes. We all need to take a minute and send out a thank you to my Husband who made this chapter possible by ordering me to "go relax, seriously there's not a thing left for you to clean or be antsy about so go pop open your computer, eat a Twizzler or two and drink that diet soda of yours and take a break woman." ...**_ Updates will be sporadic at best until life settles and returns to normal._**

**Erikson P.O.V**

Time Jump...One Week Later… The Stackhouse Homestead

"Ah Bloody Hell," I swore an expression I had picked up from Pam this past week while studying. I was moody and pissed off. My body betraying me, once again death was creeping up on me, stalking me like an old crazy mistress. I glanced out the back window spotting the creamy colored luxury suburban following us closely that contained both my mother and my father. I turned back in my seat, reapplied my seatbelt and set my iPod to my lite classical music mix and made sure the volume was on low before hitting play. My brain was trying to bust right out of my skull.

"You okay back there runt?" Pam asked glancing in her rearview mirror making eye contact. I held back a snort, she was worried.

I grimaced and shot a disgusted look at my 'light' reading. "Just peachy Pam," I lied through my teeth. My brain was throbbing, my eyeballs were on fire and my heart was going crazy.

"He's trying Erikson." Pam said softly with a gentle edge that I've only heard a time or two.

"I know," I muttered rolling my eyes. I was struggling with the realization that I'd never get to go home again, that some strange house and a new town would now and forever be home. I also wasn't pleased with the idea of a new school, which I started tomorrow.

"We're here," Pam smiled brightly. My eyes bugged it was freaking huge.

**— Sookie P.O.V —**

My breath caught when Eric pulled off the highway onto the old familiar back road which was no longer gravel but was now paved and smoother than the actual highway.

"I hope you won't be too displeased with all the changes." Eric spoke breaking the tension, by the way his shoulders were set I could tell he was nervous.

I grimaced but forced myself to smile, it still pained me that I ended up having to sell my home. I honestly was very touched Eric scooped it up off the market. "It's not my house anymore, it's yours Eric. I'm sure all the changes are very nice."

"It's warded and privacy gated… is that silver?" I breathed taken back.

"The gate is the newest change and yes it's interwoven with silver, Alcide's construction company installed it once we found you. I also bought a bit of the surrounding land throughout the years. The lot behind Compton's house has two large duplexes for the guards and their families."

"Viktor," Eric greeted the guard tonelessly.

"King Northman, welcome home." He answered formally before opening the gate.

"Oh holy molly Eric," I cried emotionally, a little stunned. It was everything I ever wanted to do or fix. The paint was fresh, all the trim accounted for, the house stood taller, the porch had been remodeled, The flower beds bright just like gran was tending to them once again.

"The sheds, chicken coup and barn have all been rebuilt. I've added a few animals to the land." He spoke slowly pointing to the far left corner of the lot where the barn and other buildings now stood together handsomely.

"I tore down the house to its skeleton and rebuilt it almost identically. I did take the luxury and added a few extra rooms and a basement." He smiled grabbing my hand and I followed him towards the house where Pam and Erikson were waiting impatiently.

"Ma do you wanna take a look around alone or do you want us to go with you?" Erikson asked giving me a easy smile, no doubt troubled over my conflicting emotions.

"Eric and I will go in first you may follow in a little while." I instructed softly moving towards the front steps. I paused at the porch swing; it was the same style just with pillows and side tables.

"You ready?" Eric teased taking the moment to kiss me softly.

"Yes," I laughed my breath stolen by his excited blue eyes.

"Then open the door already?" He laughed. With his laughter I pulled the door open and stepped inside.

"Invite me in lover," I gasped at his meaning and turned startled, eyes wide taking in his pleased expression.

"Eric do come in," I murmured faintly. He wouldn't have? Would he? He would! My mind balked spinning frantically but stopping at the same time.

"I'll be living here to, that hasn't changed my wife. It is safer for you to be the owner. You are currently the new owner of a few other properties in the area as well." Eric explained lowly, I nodded in understanding.

The living room looked very much the same of course the furniture was different and the wallpaper had been replaced but the entire room was centered around my grans favorite fancy carpet and the hundred and fifty year old fire place.

"Why didn't you come back for your things, I know how precious most of these trinkets mean to you?" Eric asked softly as I stared at the carpet, the old fireplace, Grandpas bar hutch and the vases.

"Erikson was in the hospital, he was three and it happened so fast. I took all my favorite treasures when I left but it still hurt to lose the house. The medical bills piled up quickly, I couldn't work full time and boom the house, my savings and everything was gone. I always planned on coming back it's why I never put it up for sell until I absolutely had too." I explained touching my Grans fiftieth anniversary crystal vase.

I turned and followed Eric's well defined backside down the hallway towards the kitchen and stopped "Eric there's a new door," I stated.

"To your left is still the bathroom, but this 'new' door leads to the library and through there is my… the family office." I turned and cried as I stood in the open doorway of the kitchen. Yes the floor, window, cabinets and appliances were all brand spanking new and very nice but in the center of the room stood my grans table with one of her homemade tablecloths.

I didn't know what to say, I was touched, and if it was remotely possible even more in love with Eric or perhaps re-falling in love with him. I placed my hands in his and lead him up the staircase that no longer creaked or moaned in distress. I glanced in the old guest bedroom that felt the same just up-dated with expensive furniture and bedding. I didn't have to be a detective to know that Pam had claimed this room as her own by the extremely soft and very pink bedspread.

I kissed him for the first time of my own free will. He had always made the first move since we've reunited. I pulled back nervous and a tad afraid; I might have crossed a line. I was the bad guy in our story because it was obvious that Eric adored Erikson and I had no doubts that he was anything less than an excellent father, I had robbed them both.

"Erikson's room" Eric pointed to the door across from Pam's.

"Is that his door from our old house?" I asked as I took in the no girls allowed sign, Erikson's wooden name plate he had made in both shop and art class and the bizarre orange color he had painted his door when he was nine.

"Miss Jamie my day woman said it might help him adjust to the new house. Go on in I want to see how the decorator did." I pulled open the door and smiled it was arranged and exactly like his old room with all his stuff and toys.

"Eric what is this?" I asked raising my eyebrow as I turned from Erikson's desk.

"IPad, IPhone and MacBook," he responded not fazed by my shock.

"I…I..I" I sputtered. I was angry but I realized quickly I was mostly just jealous of his spoiling, something I never had been able to do really. "I want rules, I want limits."

"Fine, a five hundred dollar a month spending limit should suffice."

"I was thinking fifty bucks hard earned," I muttered and rolled my eyes.

"Earn how?" Eric cocked an eyebrow.

"Trash, keeping his room clean, good grades, setting the table." I tossed my arms up. These little things would be our hick ups. "If he gets a pet he must take care of it."

"That's just proper protocol." Eric snarked lightly his blue eyes warm but weary.

"I meant a dog not your type of pet." I snorted ungraciously.

"I understand, but he's privileged now. You need to get comfortable with the idea of money and fast lover. Times have changed, human are much more aware of our hierarchy, as kings and queens we are the equivalent of your rock stars and not just in the vampire world." Eric lectured his eyes narrowing annoyed before he switched expressions and smiled while ordering "now come, I'll show you to our room."

I followed his long stride to the master bedroom. "The entire house is light tight." He spoke breaking the silence that lingered between us.

"It's very nice," I was misty eyed at how some of me lingered in each room. The bed was the very same as the one I first made love with Eric in, no doubt the mattress was new. My eyes swept over the room, I noticed the odd pair of dress shoes by the closet, a laptop and book on the right night stand and miscellaneous items on the dresser.

"You've been living here," I asked wide eyed.

"Yes!"

"Oh no freaking fracking way," Erikson yelled excitedly. "Mom, mom can I keep them are they really for me?" He screamed as his tiny feet ran down the hallway and busted through the doorway.

"Yes, thank your father, and Pam as well for I wouldn't be surprised to find that she planted the idea in Eric's mind." I said tartly, but my ice edges melted at his excitement.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He hugged Eric tightly before turning his attention to me as Eric left the room to take a call. "I'll mow the lawn, take out the trash to earn my money for apps and stuff okay promise mom. Mom it's the fancy IPod and look, look mom at my book collection." He gushed, easing my worry as he raved about the Sherlock collection.

My heart sank as I caught sight of the blood pouring out of Erikson nose. His panicked eyes met mine "oh hell," he swore before falling unconscious, I moved quickly barely feeling his weak pulse as the world clasped around me.

"Eric," I screamed terrified.

**AN: _Yes it was Real, another Chapter to Erikson, We Hope you enjoyed the latest installment, and Please leave the muse a review, Thank You! :) Also I need to give my beta a shout out for being totally awesome.. Thank you Ilovemysteries for all your hard work._**


	24. Chapter 23

**Eric P.O.V**

"ERIC" Sookie's terrified voice called after me as a loud thud echoed throughout the house. "Eric help us, Pam," she shrieked, just the emotions in her voice had me moving. I'd have to be blind not to hear how unraveled she was.

I ended my call without explanation, Edgington could wait. I burst through our bedroom door, thankfully it had been open or I would've taken it off its hinges. In my experiences lately there haven't been many situations that left me unsure but the sight and shallow sluggish heartbeat before me had my mind spinning. I had to pull myself back, reel in my drastic thoughts, child vampires are frowned upon, and the True Death would be ordered for him.

"His heart is barely beating, it's too slow." Sookie said as she held his wrist in her hand.

I ordered Pam "Have Nate bring Dr. Ludwig immediately."

I turned and bit down hard on my wrist and placed it to Erikson's blueing lips. I deserved a damn award for how calm I appeared. I glanced up keeping my face smooth and reassuring. "He's not swallowing." Sookie nodded grimly and reached into her purse and pulled out a syringe.

"I can't give him very much, we can't risk it. If he turns or his empathy grows too strong it will only kill him later." I said grimly measuring out a teaspoon of my blood and ejecting it into his neck.

He sputtered and woke up gagging. I held myself still tolerating the revolting smell as he heaved onto the floor.

"Momma," he turned his confused eyes on his mother.

"You had a very bad spell baby," she whispered soothing him, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "Honestly how are you feeling?"

"Everything hurts," he admitted flushing.

"How…how long have you been in pain?" Sookie demanded gently, too emotionally spent to be angry.

"It's never gone away; I did feel better, great even, but the pains always been there, more tolerable, bearable. The nose bleeds started in New Orleans." He spoke turning his eyes towards the window.

"Let's get you in your bed, while we wait for the doctor." Sookie said slowly but her eyes showed me her heartbreak, her concern.

I moved stepping between them once I realized Sookie was going to carry him. "I've got him." I said softly. I moved slowly, carefully, not wanting to jostle him more than necessary.

"Mom I'm going to need the bucket," he whispered pointing to the oddly painted plastic bucket next to his bed. We didn't say much, at some point he flicked on his television to cartoons, I noticed things I had been oblivious of, how he held his body to make breathing easier, and when he thought no one was looking he'd place pressure on his stomach to hold back the pain.

I held Sookie as we watched over our son as he drifted off to sleep. Every few minutes Sookie would squeeze my hand, I would return the squeeze reassuring her that he was still 'just' sleeping.

"Where is the boy?" Dr. Ludwig ground out as she hobbled into the room loudly, promptly waking Erikson.

"Hello Doc," He grumbled sourly, eyes angry.

"Arm boy," she spat, sticking his arm with a needle, drawling multiple vials of blood. "Set up the equipment and wait for my next order Charles."

"Yes Ma'am," he spoke clearly with little hesitation. I was pleased I had let the old hobbit off her leash with a new magically binding contact. She worked for me and my family, we were priority over the majority. When I called she comes running. Also she knew I would kill her if she ever tries to lie to me or those who are mine again.

"IV fluids extra sugar, low blood sugar." She spat. "Oxygen on, he's fluxing between 75 and 84." They moved in sync quietly muttering to each other.

"It looks like Erikson's body is starting to reject Eric's blood, very unfortunate. I strongly suggest you put him back on his medications, plus a few others to slow down the progression of his deterioration. Two of his medications are going to make him feel like complete and utter rubbish but they will hopefully keep him stable. I need to contact some specialists if the boy is to live, but you have to be willing to pay them in whatever they request, diamonds, gold, or three hundred thousand in cash. I do not know what they are requesting this decade." Sookie broke, crumpled in my arms and sobbed.

"That is fine," I said stiffly. "What is wrong with him?" I asked confused, I had read his files but they we're all very medical and clueless, none of them stated the doctors' ideas or thoughts.

Sookie turned and placed a warm hand on my cheek and took a shuddering breath composing herself. "His body is fighting itself, like he has cancer but it's not cancer so they can't treat it like cancer. Basically his body is destroying itself slowly. He's had tumors removed, pieces of his stomach cut out, his heart removed and dipped in vampire blood. " Sookie explained as Dr. Ludwig and her assistant stepped out of the room to make the call.

"They will be here in thirty days, in fifteen days we will start to prep Erikson for their healing rituals and any procedure he might require." Dr. Ludwig said stiffly. "Until then life proceeds as normal, he can return to school tomorrow, make sure he takes his medications, vitamins and eats regularly he's lost weight. IV fluids and blood infusion twelve hours a day say six p.m. to six a.m. Sookie bring him to Shreveport tomorrow after school and we'll set him up with a new Picc line."

For the first time in over two hundred years I was scared to let death wash over me, pull me under until the sun set again.

The next few days past somewhat smoothly, Erikson seemed stable. I arranged to take all my meetings at Fangtasia. I wanted Erikson to have the opportunity to rest.

I arrived home earlier than planned. I had decided not to amuse the crowds that flocked to Fangtasia after the announcement of my new status reached the public. Sookie was sitting in the rocker knees drawn to her chest, absent expression and dried tearstains on her cheeks.

"Hello Lover, twenty for your thoughts." I teased bringing a small smile to her face.

"It's a penny," she corrected. "Your home early," her words light, happy yet still surprised.

I scooped her in my arms, anger rising within me as she tensed in my arms for a long moment before she exhaled loudly and relaxed. I placed my nose on the top of her head and breathed in her scent. I took comfort in her presence. "I missed you!" I said startling myself.

"You shouldn't really," Sookie said touching me gently on the cheek, her eyes a window to her soul and her current torment.

I sighed reluctantly we needed to talk. "I've been an asshole." I stated smoothly causing her to chuckle. "I do not hold any anger towards you anymore. I do have my doubts, my own regrets just as you do. I still love you and always will until my existence is no more. I know you're sorry and I accept it. Just promise me you'll never make a decision of that kind alone ever again. I need that assurance to move forward with you."

She bit her lip holding in a mangled groan as tears spilled down her cheeks. "I vow to you Eric that I will never hurt you in such a way again, I promise to never make a life changing decision without you. I pledge to love you until I pass." I kissed her in my happiness.

"Mom!" Erikson's voice, so achingly, heart wrenching called out as we heard the sound of his feet stumbling down the dark hallway. The sounds of him retching in the bathroom had a whimper escaping Sookie. We reached Erikson together, and as many times before in the last few days we tried to comfort him.

I watched as Sookie hovered over our son. Soft murmurs of love matched the loving touch as she rubbed his back gently. She remained strong as he gasped and pleaded for it to stop. He wiped at tears he had no control over, and continued to weep as his stomach continued its torture.

Inside; I died with every desperate sound. Outside; I stood strong and silently concerned composed as ever. I smiled as he tentatively reached for the glass Pam was holding out towards him. This had become the routine at night.

"Ya'll don't have to come." He sighed. I could see the pain he was in so I flicked off the lights that were aggravating his eyes.

No matter the pain Erikson was in he still remembered to thank Pam as he shakily reached for the water.

"No problem runt," Pam replied softly. "Let's get you back into bed, you have school tomorrow."

"School blows," he swore agitated, a nasty scowl on his face.

"Back to bed, I'll bring in the pain meds." Sookie whispered as I lifted him up off the floor and away from the toilet.

"Can I sleep with you?" His question threw me off and I looked to Sookie for direction.

"Yes," I nodded turning towards the master bedroom.

"Er..Dad can we keep the closet light on?" He requested. I raised an eyebrow, since when was he scared of the dark. "Please," he begged when I didn't respond. I realized then, he was scared he wouldn't wake back up.

"No problem," the words came out calm, collected. I placed his backpack that contained his portable pump up between us. He wrapped his hot arms around me letting out a sigh in comfort as my cool skin soothed his fever.

**AN: Muse has been working hard! ****L****eave me a review! Promise to up-date when I can. P****eyton's not letting his illness slow him down, he's back to being his ornery little self :)**


	25. Chapter 24

**Erikson P.O.V**

Day 3

I was doing an okay job at keeping them unaware but it was tough everything I did was now questioned and put under a microscope. Why was it so hard for them to understand that I didn't want them to know. I just wanted mom happy again.

I love seeing her smile; her eyes bright with happiness light and joyful not boggled down with the worry that comes with loving me. I absolutely hated how sad her eyes are when she thinks I'm not looking. The one thing I worked hardest at keeping to myself was that death didn't scare me but I was scared of not waking up again. I only fought for everyday for her, I could give her these thirty days I could give her that and I would try this last medical experiment for them.

I grimaced at the banana rice mush mix and protein shake. I choked it down knowing I was under my moms watchful hawk eyes. The more I eat the brighter her smile grew so I pushed past the pain and heaviness and ate all of it.

"You ready for your first day of school?" Mom asked softly in her hospital voice. I had gotten two days off even though Dr. Ludwig gave the okay days ago.

I forced a smile and flat out lied "yes ma'am." She didn't need to worry about me anymore than she was. I didn't even grumble about dressing like a dang preppy nerd.

I walked the quarter mile to the bus stop followed by Ralph and his sidekick dumdum or as his ID says, Ryan. "Please tell me you're not riding with me on the bus," I moaned half way there. Ralph had the gonads to look a bit sheepish. "Screw it no way just drive me then." I demanded stiffly crossing my arms, there were some lines I wouldn't cross. Having two full fledge body guards ride the bus as my babysitters wasn't going to happen.

"Yes Sir," Ralph said ordering Ryan to fetch their work vehicle. Ryan took off running faster than the average human towards the garage. "You okay little master?" He questioned.

"Shut up," I barked knees buckling as I up chucked my breakfast. I forced myself to stand and apologize, "Ralph I'm sorry I never should have told you to shut up my behavior was very rude."

"It's fine kid," he grinned the tension breaking between us.

…Day 11

I trudged up the stairs I had hit fatigued an hour ago.

"Erikson," mom greeted her eyes warm but fading as she performs a quick visual exam on me.

"I'll have a snack," I said though that was the last thing on the planet I wanted to do. "Chocolate fine," I added knowing she wanted to me to have my high calorie snack. "Whip cream too," I grinned watching as she busied herself. I felt out her emotions they were high all because I still had an appetite.

"You go start your homework and I'll bring it to you." She instructed.

I sipped the shake slowly while I stared blindly at my homework as I forced my eyes to remain open. I knew I had been drugged; she had slipped me pain killers in my drink. I wrote sloppily finishing up, not bothering to double check as I closed my textbook.

I stood dizzily thankfully my mother was busy organizing on the phone. I made my way towards my room but the stairs blocked my path for I didn't have the energy to climb or attempt them.

"Mini me," Pam greeted fondly.

"Pam," I groaned eyes drooping as I sat on the bottom step of the staircase.

"What's going on?" She asked her eyes narrowing suspiciously obviously sensing something was wrong.

"I'm stuck," I snapped angrily motioning to the stairs violently. I despised my body that was growing weaker each day. I blinked back the tears as she lifted me. I might not be afraid to die but that didn't mean I enjoyed my independence being ripped from me.

I blushed as Pam watched me attempt to change into something a little more comfortable. My hands shook as I pulled off my shirt, I kept my head up not wanting to stare at the central line that dangled from my chest. "Here let me help," Pam whispered softly with that edge of kindness she reserved for her family and still only rarely. I moved when instructed and kept my eyes on the far wall to hide my embarrassment.

"Hey Pam," I called after her and I smiled when she stopped and turned looking at me expectantly. "Thanks, and could we keep this between just us?" I asked pulling my sweetest smile out.

"Sure things Erikson," her pink lips spreading widely across her face making her one of the most beautiful woman I've ever met.

Day 24… '

I stared in the bathroom mirror. I could count every rib; my skin was that unhealthy pale color one would imagine a vampire would have in those classic books. I knew I looked like utter rubbish. I took a raspy breath and washed my face.

I followed my mother's laughter to the living room, I found my parents swaying to some song on the stereo. I don't want to disturb them because they look like they're in their own little world. I don't want to break that bubble. It's probably the only place where everything is perfect, even if I'm not in it with them.

I try not to let it bother me, I really, really did. I take a moment to realize why I'm jealous. Then it hits me like a slap in the face. For a long time I've been the only person in Mom's life capable of putting a smile on her face or to make her laugh. It's been my job since I'm also responsible for all the frowns and tears. The monster grows forcibly trying to rear its ugly head as he effortlessly makes her smile.

"Erikson," Dad called out after me when I moved to leave the room. He held out an arm inviting me to join. I shook my head negatively I didn't have the spare energy to dance with my mother. I couldn't even force myself to pretend I was alright.

"Are you okay dear?" My mother asked sweetly concern lashing her every word.

"Do I look okay to you?" I snapped harshly stunned at my outburst. I cringed at her stricken face and stormed from the room leaving my father to comfort her. The extra energy leaving me as soon as I slammed my bedroom door shut.

I ignored the knocking as I stared out my window.

"Erikson," Eric's deep voice broke me out of my internal musing.

"Eric," I said turning.

"You owe your mother an apology, your words hurt her." He scolded lightly shaming me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"I'm not the one that needs to hear those words." He said stiffly siting next to me.

I took a rattled breath and rubbed a hand over my face trying to push back the exhaustion. "I'm so tired," I confessed crawling on his lap and laying my head on his cool chest.

"I know, a few more days," he said leaving it as a statement but I nodded knowing it really was an unasked question. I don't know how long he sat holding me or how many times he pressed ignore on his cell phone.

After a while I spoke breaking the silence between us. "You'll take care of her if this treatment doesn't work right?" I asked nervously wringing my hands.

He turned his eyes on mine and I could feel his pain. "Please Dad," I begged pulling out my best kicked puppy expression.

"I'll take care of her," he swore fiercely his voice gruff with emotion.

I pushed off him when Dr. Ludwig's general nurse walked into the room to do vitals, test my blood and to hook me up to my IV of general fluids with a medication drip as well as to start the blood transfusion. Apparently my body was handling AB the best.

"I'll talk to mom in a little while," I promised as Eric headed for the door.

"Very good, I'll stop by before I go to rest." Eric said nodding leaving me alone with the nurse.

I winced as she flushed the main line.

Day 29..

"I'm going to school," I shouted red faced.

"Erikson you coded last night you're staying home and resting sugar." I jerked away from her touch yanking the damn wires off my chest.

"I don't want to stay home," I snarled angry at the world. I was sick of being sick. I was sick of fighting. It was obvious I was an abomination; a miscalculation of the gods.

"We'll go for a drive; see a movie at the drive-in tonight but your immune system can't take school anymore." Mom said her voice firm and strong she was totally mom voicing me. I wasn't leaving this room.

Before I could open my mouth and say anything in protest a knock at the door startled us out of our argument.

"Mrs. Northman, there are three women here to see you." Mom raised her eyebrow in confusion and I followed her down the stairs.

"Mrs. Northman.. I am Eve and these two women are my co-healers Ava and Beth. We are here to see the young hybrid." She said her head slightly to one side her words slow and cautious English wasn't her first language.

"Hello," I said stiffly my eyes widening in shock as the all bowed to me.

"Hybrid Youngling I am Eve and I must perform a diagnostic ritual. Are you willing?" She asked sweetly and I nodded softly, her eyes were an unusual mix of yellow and green. "We will begin tonight once his sire rises, until then we shall prepare."

"It's been a very long time, may I Eve?" Ava asked her voice mystical as she stepped forward, closer to me.

"Ava would like to touch your chest; she wishes to fill your magic." Eve said.

"Sure," I shrugged. I stood still as Ava moved forward she was very nice-looking, her eyes so very bright and I was dazzled by their emotions, they were so peacefully calm.

Her eyes grew moist and I could feel her faint heartache as she laid a hand upon my chest. "He is indeed a fae-vampire." She said pulling her hand back as she placed a chaste kiss on my forehead. "This youngling's magic is battling itself, there is an imbalance. His magic, his core, very similar to my Topher. I haven't seen another hybrid in over six hundred years; we believed they had all died out after Topher moved on into the heavens."

"We would have been here much sooner had our assistant explained much better the circumstances of your case," Beth spoke finally "We will need water fresh from the ground best off this land. Is this the land the child was conceived upon?"


	26. Chapter 25

**Erikson**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Eric…**

I rose to Sookie praying at the foot of our bed, her blond head bowed, hands clasped tightly together, her shoulders slumped.

"The healers are here," She whispered evenly, she didn't have much hope left to believe in a miracle.

"Good," I murmured kissing her forehead. I showered, dressed and was slipping on my shoes when Pam knocked at the door.

"They're ready downstairs," she called. I held my hand out to Sookie who grabbed it. I squeezed lightly and lead her down the staircase. We stepped into the living room, our emotions on edge. Pam stood across from Erikson her expression unsure and hostile. A clear example of just how much she has grown to care for Erikson. I could feel her worry and concern through our bond.

I smirked as Erikson mouthed to Pam "I'm fine, stop posturing." Erikson stood in the middle of some large runes drawn with something I couldn't place. He was in nothing but a pair of athletic shorts.

Pam flipped him off then turned her attention to the woman who was trying to talk to her. Pam shook her head and stepped to the back corner of the room, listening rapidly as the woman spoke.

"You're the father correct?" one of the cloaked woman asked, her cat like eyes searching mine.

I am," I said stoically untrusting and weary that I had to depend on someone I couldn't control, that I didn't know. The women each one beautiful with soft creamy skin, soft smiles and trusting eyes. Their looks mattered little to me yet I couldn't help but be apprehensive, worried that their gentle appearance was a ruse. I slowly inhaled drawling in their scent, a bittersweet smell rather unpleasant when compared to the sunshine and honey that rolled off Erikson and Sookie. I knew Dr. Ludwig had insisted that these healers were without a doubt our last chance of recovery.

"I am Eve this is my sister Ava and our dearest cousin Beth." Eve said holding out her hand a custom she knew humans used as a greeting. "We are going to need you to have faith and trust in us on this night, with not only your blood but your child's life as well. We understand that what we are requesting is a difficult task but you need to place your faith and trust with us."

I nodded acceptingly after glancing over at Dr. Ludwig who gave me a grudgingly nod of approval before resuming her task and hooking Erikson up to the monitors.

"Mrs. Northman we're going to need your blood as well, please accompany Ava over to the couch and have the vials drawn." Eve said, her green and yellow eyes reminded me of a cat I had acquired during the black plague.

"You're children. The one born and blessed to you and the one made and turned by you are uniquely bonded, though in what way is yet to be determined. The male, the young hybrids age makes its indecisive." Eve said speaking as she pushed a silver needle under my skin to collect my blood. I hissed lowly at the pain. I respected the fact she didn't even wince or cower at my growl.

"Explain?" I demanded lowly.

"I cannot. Only time and many more coming years will it take to reveal the true magick of their bond." She said without warming pulling the silver from my arm, and I snarled my lip restraining myself against my natural instincts to send her across the room.

I watched as Ava took a basin of water and presented it to Beth who carefully began adding herbs, remedies and blood to the bowl.

My head snapped up and I growled lowly when Eve instructed Beth, "Careful not to much or it will kill him."

"Vampire step back," Ava warned softly towards Pam. "It's a complicated remedy we mean no harm, just a word of caution."

"What's wrong with my son?" I enquired determined, causing the room to go silent as everyone waited for an explanation.

"When a young hybrid is created, their magick is deeply intertwined fae and vampire. During the pregnancy, these bonds are nurtured and balanced by the mother's small consumption of blood of the father. In Erikson's case he was conceived and had the start of these beginning bonds formed but then they were lost. His body, his magick turned closing those bonds that should be open in an act of temporary survival. As he grew older those bonds scared over, his body turned on itself, much like the humans cancer not being able to function accurately… Every single one of us in this room is going to work on reopening the bonds, repairing the damage." Ava said slowly, giving Erikson a small smile making him blush deeply.

"Are you ready?" Beth asked quietly her question directed at Erikson who straightened his shoulders, squared his jaw and nodded firmly.

"Yes ma'am," Erikson whispered.

"Ava is going to perform this ritual; she is the most in tuned with this kind of magic. Her mate was a fae-vampire." Eve explained. "Now everyone gather around."

Ava started by lighting a few old self-created candles. Then she stepped inside the circle with Erikson.

"You will hurt," Ava warned softly touching Erikson cheeks comfortingly, I stiffened, Sookie sucked in a deep startled breath. "Your body is going to feel like it's on fire."

"I can handle it, Go ahead." Erikson spoke evenly his eyes locking on mine. I could feel how frightened he was and I was impressed at how well he hid it from those around him. Then again he was an empath and good at concealing what he knew.

We all stood silently as she bathed him in the water, we could feel the sizzling electricity of the magic working around us. "Lay down child," she instructed softly.

No one spoke as she placed and taped five golden bespelled rocks on him, one over his heart, one in each hand, one on the stomach and the last one on his forehead. I tensed as she dripped our mixed blood on each rock. I was mesmerized with curiosity when the rocks absorbed our blood.

Ava laid her hands over his heart and she bowed her head. "I open the bonds, banish the pains, I command the power to flow through this child's body the way you intended. I demand the nerves be reknit and the bonds be reawakened." She chanted steadily, she seemed to glow with a healing energy and it was breathtaking to behold.

"Join me in prayer and come lay hands upon him," Ava requested. Eve and Beth moved forward and touched his lower legs.

It was instinctual but I placed my hands on his shoulders while Sookie and Pam grabbed his hands and Dr. Ludwig touched his feet. His skin felt hot and his pulse raced. He kept his eyes closed tight. We joined her in her prayer.

I felt the small jolt immediately when the sealed bond that had been almost invisible to me cracked open.

"Eric and Sookie this is when we request you to leave and let us do the second half of the ritual alone."

I was surprised when Pam remained as I followed Dr. Ludwig out of the room as Sookie muttered to herself "just like surgery, I can do this, I can trust, have faith, please, please, please."

"I'd suggest you take the mother out of hearing range," One of the women whispered lowly so that Sookie wouldn't hear. I nodded stiffly and wrapped my arms around Sookie's shoulder steering her out of the house.

**Ava P.O.V...**

"You're going to feel heat and it's going to grow uncomfortable." I instructed, my heart tugging at the sight of the young hybrid. I never figured we'd run across one again. He reminded me so of my Topher.

"I'll be okay," he whispered the pain already settling in. I smiled, not all of our patients we're so trusting and strong-willed.

"Yes you will, I promise," I stated surprising myself and my sister who glared sharply at me.

"Now pray, pray to the gods that granted his existence." Eve directed stepping forward taking my place as I stepped backwards. I kneeled next to Erikson grasping his left hand. I felt empowered, I felt connected deeply to him, I lifted my other free hand palm upward and began to call upon the gods, the goddess and the angels. I could feel their grace flooding me in a way I had never felt before. I pushed forward calling upon the elements earth, fire, air and water and asked their assistance as well.

I begged and prayed that we restore the child's body to the perfection he was supposed to be.

My eyes snapped open as the screaming began. I smiled with relief, dropping my head next to his hand. The pain would be horrible as the bonds ripped open and his body changed as his vampiric magic intertwined completely with his fae magic.

"The blood," Eve said and the vampire woman handed it to her, her face concerned as she watched the withering boy.

Beth injected the blood in the vital areas, while Eve watched the monitors. Human and their modern science, I mused. His vitals stayed strong, his heartbeat was wild from the intense pain but the gods were on this little ones side it seemed.

"That went much smoother than I had expected." I announced standing, touching the small boys blond head. "The gods answered hastily and tossed their powers upon me, I've never been so in tuned before. This boy is important." I stated to the quiet room.

I washed him with the healing water once again, knowing its numbing qualities would be needed.

"I like you're guys emotions," Erikson rasped popping his pained blue eyes open. "No one has ever been so peaceful, I imagine heaven would be the same."

"Hush youngling," I encouraged. "The second wave will begin soon."

We repeated the process two more times during the night.

**Eric P.O.V...**

"You may see him now," Eve said pushing open the door to the living room. I had managed to get Sookie out of hearing range before Erikson had begun screaming. Each time the fits would last anywhere from twenty to fifty minutes. I could feel his pain; I pulled as much as I could towards me, into me, without hindering their magic.

We spent most of our time waiting on the backyard swing. I was close enough to hear anything important and Sookie was far enough away so she couldn't hear his cries of pain. It was a necessary evil the healers had work to do, neither Erikson nor Sookie should be exposed to more pain because of it.

"He's exhausted but he wants to see you," Beth said. "He did remarkably well. Mr. Northman, how are you doing?" She asked causing Sookie to look at me startled.

"I'm fine," I said stiffly, a true blood and my lingering pain would vanish. "The bond is weak yet open and active."

"Father like Son," Pam murmured earning herself a sharp look.

"You'll need to strengthen it over time," Beth said sternly her silver eyes sharp.

"Mom," Erikson said groggily from the couch.

"Oh Baby," Sookie said wrapping him up into her arms.

"We imagine he's going to remain mostly the same, his height, weight should improve dramatically. His senses which are already strong will most likely sharpen. Start exercising in a few days after the cramps subside, eat regularly high calorie meals would be best and rest. Otherwise he'll be fine in about a week. His body is fixing the damage that has caused by blocking his vampiric side, his vampire magic is now fully active, not at the fifteen percent it was before."

"Sounds like mini-me is going to be totally kick ass in a few days and not so mini." Pam teased giving Erikson's head a fond rub.

"Thank you," Sookie whispered as Erikson laid his head on his mom shoulders.

I pulled the duo into my arms hugging them. I was relieved it was over, my shoulders shook in relief as I comprehended just how much I had come to love my child, my family.

Pam looked at my funnily before shaking her head and whispering so only I would hear "took you along enough."

AN: _**Dear Abby says…**_ **The polite thing to do is leave a review when you're finished with a chapter. It makes the author muse feel all warm and fuzzy…** We hope you enjoy reading this latest chapter as much as we enjoyed making it_. Thank you Ilovemysteries for your hard work as my beta!_


	27. Chapter 26

**Erikson **

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Time Leap.. Two months.. **

**Erikson P.O.V…**

"Why do I have to learn to kill fairies?" I asked moodily staring at the iron pipe in my gloved hand. I was annoyed and angry over the fact that I had to be here in this stupid field. I was supposed to be at Zack's house playing video games. I wanted to be at Zack's house. I finally make one friend, one friend after two months of trekking around BonTemps Middle School alone then in a freak accident in creative music I made a friend. With one stupid click of a phone it gets shot down. Just because my Dad runs the Vampire Mafia as I like to call it, I can't be normal.

"Because their ruthless," Eric barked.

I rolled my eyes prudently and scoffed, "and vampires aren't, I know you tore apart that man?"

Eric narrowed his eyes and hissed lowly, "Erikson he tried to kidnap you." I blinked at him, he waited for my response, when he didn't receive one he commanded me to start. I weaved and wielded the pipe slamming it into my targets and trying my best to dodge their attacks too. I landed on my butt, my back, my stomach, and was held upside down more times then I wanted to admit. I keep my eyes on Eric as Ralph, Ryan and the rest of the goon squad, that was made up of a mixture of well-trained weres and vampires left the field.

"Are we done?" I asked dully crossing my arms over my chest. I had shot up five inches in the last two months. I was happy to no longer be the shortest kid in school.

"No. Pam and you will spar." Eric said authoritatively

I was tired; my arms were killing me, my feet wanted to fall off and my brain throbbed from exertion.

"No," I spat back indignantly. Pam frowned looking between Eric and I.

Eric raised an eyebrow before he narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice, "I'll give you a moment to rethink your answer." My Dad could be really awesome at times, I mean really the world's coolest dad but then there were times like now that he can also be the world's toughest dad.

"Fine, whatever," I said shrugging trying not to be bothered by the anger I could feel rolling off of Eric.

Pam stopped me, "Erikson." She said using that tone that indicted she wanted to know what was going on.

"Can we just get on with this?" I muttered a little more bitterly than I intended. I took off getting a moment, a milliseconds head start on Pam. I knew she was herding me toward the building, cornering me so I'd be forced to hone in on my developing senses. My smell, my sight, my speed, my strength, all had to be strengthened much like a muscle. I hated this abandoned building that Dad had converted into a vampire skill training arena. He had even issued a mandatory order to all young vampires under a hundred and twenty years old that have lived in Louisiana or Nevada the majority of their existence to report here at a scheduled time.

I stopped mid lunge at Pam's growl. I stalled at her words. _"A little more effort Mini Me or I'm going to hand you your ass on a silver platter."_

"_Try me,"_ I snapped back. My eyes widened as my mind processed my big mouth. I slipped through a window and took off into the field at full speed. I spun around on a dime and lunged for her growling and snapping, but with a naturally aged ease she effortlessly knocked me into a nearby tree.

"Ouch," I groaned forcing myself up.

"Pam, please escort Erikson home." Eric said dismissively. I could feel the heavy weight of guilt and shame settle into my stomach as Eric walked away from us. I didn't really mean to act so foolishly. I knew he was trying hard to clean up the mess he had taken over. He was trying to keep Nevada and Louisiana functioning, operational and safe. I knew he was handling threats from Missouri and Florida. I also knew he was protecting us and that included teaching me how to protect myself.

"Come on Erikson," Pam said. I followed meekly to her minivan.

I entered the dark house and sighed, I moved silently flicking on lights as we went much to Pam's amusement. I felt my heart sink at the sight of another note on the refrigerator, they were getting increasingly familiar.

_Honey,_

_You're dad called. He needs my help._

_Please warm up your snack and finish your homework._

_Be in bed by eleven._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"How are you doing kid?" Pam asked softly setting a mug of warmed blood in front of me.

"I don't know," I whispered, smiling a little as Pam ruffles my hair. I could at least be happy that Pam was back finally, after an entire month away checking in with all my dad's sheriffs. "Are you leaving tonight?"

"I have a date," Pam said, but she backtracked as my face fall. "That I don't want to go on, want to play rock band?"

"Sure," I said. We played for a while and I relaxed letting go of all the tension I had been feeling all day long. School was hell as my classmates started slipping into puberty. I missed hanging out with my friends from Oklahoma, doing stupid boy things. I couldn't talk to my mom because she was so freaking happy, Eric was practically impossible to get alone anymore unless it was for my lessons. Pam was busy putting Eric's commands into action.

"You know it's going to be okay," Pam said setting down the microphone.

"Yeah," I agreed.

Pam nudged me not believing me for a second. It was no surprise that I didn't have to tell her for her to catch on. "This all will settle down soon. Your parents will be home more once the chaos simmers down."

"When can I have a life outside of this crap, when can I have friends?" I asked harshly.

"Erikson, Zack's father is a religious zealot suspected of draining and killing two missing vampires." Pam said tapping my cheek.

"But he doesn't live with his father, his father lives in New Orleans." I said pleading my case once again.

"You're father, you're mother or even me are not going to chance your life on happenstance." Pam said softly.

"This sucks am I supposed to be a miserable hermit the rest of my existence?" I asked hotly. I stormed up to my room slamming my door dramatically, angry at the sound of Pam's laughter. It wasn't like I could invite friends over to my house that was guarded better than Fort freaking Knox, and going over to a friend's house was mortifying because there's 'nothing' creepy about two full grown burly were men loitering outside their house.

**Pam P.O.V**

"Oh dear I wonder what Dear Abby has to say about this." I whisper to myself and the now silent house. I was taken aback earlier at the moody temperamental boy that Erikson had become lately. I couldn't say I hadn't been warned by both Sookie and Eric. They had complained about his mood recently over the phone. Not that he's always been rainbows and sunshine but he's always been polite.

I listened and focused on his room, I could hear shuffling, books slamming around his room and the scrapping of his desk chair across the floor. I quickly texted my beautiful morsel cancelling my previous plans with her, thankfully she was a down to earth woman and accepted my cancellation with dignity and grace. She had the makings of a wonderful pet.

I spent the next hour surfing the internet, researching what could possibly be wrong with him. An hour or so later Erikson crept back into the living room and flung himself down on the sofa next to me. I didn't say anything as he wrapped his fleece blanket around himself and zoned in on the cartoon I had been watching anticipating his return.

"Hey Pam," He said finally speaking a blush spreading across his cheeks. "Sorry about earlier. I'm just… I don't know but I shouldn't have just exploded at you earlier."

"Don't worry about it. Please tell me you studied that proper protocol and edicts manual again?" I asked knowing Eric was going to drill him on how to stand, how to hold himself, there was an art to smooth confidence. Eric was teaching him the laws, the loopholes.

"Don't tell me, Ugh. That's worse than sitting in on Dad's meetings." Erikson whined.

"Mini Me, Eric's grooming you, he sees promise in you, he's proud of you. He's setting you up for a position of power because it's in our blood. I know right now everything is difficult and confusing but one day all of this crap as you call it will be worth something, I promise. " I said not really used to this comforting crap.

I guess I'm not half bad because he flashes me a grin. "Thanks Pam."

It doesn't take him long to fall asleep.

I wait for Eric and Sookie to come back. A little after one I hear Eric's corvette pull into the drive. I move into the entry hall it doesn't take them long to pull the front door open.

"Pam," Eric said stoically but I could feel his surprise through the bond.

"He's lonely, maybe a little miserable." I said placing my hand on my hips.

"He's miserable?" Sookie said and I could see the worry and concern filtering across her face. "Lonely?"

"Is it the lessons? Am I pushing him to hard? What do you think?" Eric said rapidly, his mind already working on a solution.

"I think it's the fact that he doesn't have friends his own age. I know you ordered him to drop the friendship with this Zack boy but has he talked about anyone else?" I asked.

"No," Sookie whispered paleing at her words. "He's always been so sociable. I can't believe I've never connected the dots. Back in Oklahoma whenever he was well my house was always overrun with kids."

Eric nodded. He remained still for minute. "Then we need to make it clear that he can and is welcome to have friends here." I couldn't help but snort at the mental picture of Eric surrounded by a gaggle of preteens.

"His twelfth birthday is coming up; maybe we should make a bash of it." I suggested.

Sookie nodded and we both turned expectant eyes on Eric who agreed hesitantly. I smirked lazily as reality of the situation settled in on Eric.

**Next Chapter - In Progress**

**AN: Sorry about the delay... I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter, remember to leave a review they really do bring a smile to my face. I could really use all the smile I can get right now. **


	28. Chapter 27

**Erikson**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Eric P.O.V…**

I stood next to Sookie uncomfortable with the growing crowd of children that were descending upon our home like locusts. They were loud, noisy children and they were everywhere; not a room was spared of the prepubescent preteens and I was surprised as hell at what they talked about when they thought no adults could hear them. Sookie beamed at a group of boys that greeted her sweetly, each ones heart rate accelerating, their blood rushing and staining their cheeks as they nodded politely before bolting away.

Erikson was scowling at a boy, a pustule faced, plump child, who was smiling cheekily up at Pam. Sookie's jaw dropped when Erikson reached out and slapped the back of the boys head. "Apologize," He demanded swiftly as I focused in on the conversation. "Now Bernard, that was rude," He ordered.

"I…I.. I'm sorry ma'am," Bernard stuttered eyes widening until Pam nodded stiffly.

"Now screw off and behave or go home," Erikson said, clearly issuing a warning to the boy before turning his eyes toward Pam. "I can't believe mom made me invite that dipstick." Erikson muttered to Pam who chuckled at his words. "Seriously I can't believe he asked you to flash him your fangs, creepy pervert." He scowled again, "and hell if he could of at least looked you in the eyes."

"Are you enjoying your party?" Pam asked, she had spent the last three weeks planning it. I could feel she was nervous about his answer.

"It's awesome!" He beamed. "It's not a kid party ya know…with no theme and all. I mean Bernard's mom tossed him an Avengers party, so everyone here feels so grown up with the music, drinks, heck even the cake is remarkable just simple black and silver and man the games," he wiggled his eyebrows up and down making Pam laugh again when his eyes shot over to the game of twister being played in the living room. "It's definitely a homerun Pam. Heck even some of the seventh grade babes showed up." Erikson said proudly, motioning to a small group of girls that were giggling together clearly waiting for Erikson to return.

Sookie had informed me that once we changed Erikson's bodyguard's routine from shadowing him everywhere to appearing more like additional school security that Erikson's popularity had skyrocketed. In just three weeks; he's had two different kids over, his phone was more active than mine, and twice now I have picked up the landline to hear a giggling voice asking to talk to Erikson.

"Well, why did Erikson slap that boy?" Sookie said waiting for me to explain, her arms crossed.

"Apparently the pubescent boy thought it was wise to ask Pam to flash him some fang." I said amused and a little proud at how Erikson handled the situation. Even if I was annoyed by the loud environment and consistent giggling chitter-chatter it wasn't nearly as bad as I had anticipated.

"Oh, Yes well," Sookie said baffled, unsure how to handle the situation.

"Erikson didn't hurt him and Bernard apologized. I am flabbergasted at how all these children gravitate towards Erikson." I said watching as Erikson paused once again on his way back to the older girls, stopping to talk with friends. I smirked as one boy stopped Erikson to high five him before joining Erikson on his trek back to the girls.

"It seems his healing has thrown his body into puberty." Sookie said a little sadly watching as Erikson laughed at something one of the girls said. "He's always been very charming and popular, but now he's handsome Eric, handsome and charming and little girls swoon when he smiles at them. He's packed on inches and muscles and his voice is changing… good god it's going to be a long couple of years." Sookie ranted quietly, her blue eyes narrowing as I chuckled not amused by my reaction.

"Excuse me, Sir," Peter said his voice remaining respectful, though it was obvious he wasn't afraid of me. Unlike the other children whose heartbeats increased on the rare occasion when they glanced in my direction. I knew of Peter, I recognized his scent, and his accent from his previous stays over. I had never been in his actual presence, but I've heard them talking as they played games and ate Sookie's meals.

"Yes," I said looking down on the waif of a child, messy dark hair, hazel eyes and physically he was tiny, probably even smaller than Erikson used to be.

"You're REALLY Eric Northman… The Northman," He whispered awed. "The Viking, the ruthless warrior…" He turned to Erikson who had suddenly appeared at his side. "You didn't tell me your dad was the King."

"I am," I said, my voice relaxing, catching his gaze I pulled him in, glamouring him, "Tell me how you know who I am?" I demanded quietly the little humans shouldn't know that kind of information.

"My Dad's maker is delighted that you finally overthrew Edgington." His eyes widened comically instantly knowing he had been glamoured. "Oh snap I can't believe I stumbled into that."

"And who is your father?" I asked lowly, Erikson looked expectantly at Peter, I was positive he was silently glamouring him. It was un-fucking-believable.

"Umm.." Peter said his eyes darting over to Erikson who nodded encouragingly. I bristled internally, patience, children need patience… or so one of those damn self-help parenting books I had read to try and wrap my mind around the fact that I was now somewhat responsible for a twelve year old boy had said.

"Dad…um there's a reason Peter and I get along so well…" Erikson said slowly, pausing, forcing Peter to take over. "My father is Travis Whittler."

"His father is my sheriff of area two's newest child?" I asked startled, my startled emotions quickly morphed into anger. "And your still in contact with him, your father isn't even two years old. That's dangerous and idiotic."

"Just by computer, by Skype, please don't tell my mother." Peter said his chin quivering. "He checks in with me, ya know to make sure I got food because Mother forgets, he pay-pals me money so I can get whatever I want on-line and sometime he sends me cash and on Thursdays when mom's working late he has groceries delivered." Sookie gasped dismayed, no doubt her heart going out to the small child.

"What is it you need child?" I asked more reserved and with more patience than I had as Sookie wrapped on arm around my waist.

"Erikson and I became fast friends on his first day at school, then not long after we became friends Erikson confessed that his step-dad was a vampire to me one day when we were eating lunch. I told him about my dad, no one really believed me because he's supposedly dead and buried in the cemetery. I told my Dad and his maker Gibson that I had a friend someone that didn't think I was a weirdo. The other day Gibson told me to tell Erikson's mom that, 'A coup, coming fast and angry, that Oklahoma is cross and livid, that Gibson's maker Quinlan requested him to leave the state but it was not a command. He's not leaving, Gibson said you've had his loyalty since Russia." He snorted gently, "He totally has a vamp crush on you. He used to tell me bedtime stories, of adventures he had with you and he swears you wield a sword like a god among creatures."

I couldn't help my curiosity, if the boy was to be trusted I must know everything, "You speak as if you know Gibson personally. How?" I requested as Erikson nudged him encouragingly, I could feel the bond between us twinge, Erikson was empathically encouraging him.

"Well I've called the bloke Pops for years now didn't I." Peter said lazily, Erikson seemed to have him in some sort of trance, an emotionally confessing trance. "My dad and Gibson have been together for years, I must have been just a babe when they hooked up. When that man shot my dad for being a faggot vampire lover, Gibson tore that man's heart out of his chest then turned and changed Dad right then and there in front of me. He sobbed big bloody tears, he clutched me tight, so bloody tight and apologized over and over that I'd have to go live with her, that I couldn't stay with them anymore." Peter said, tears streaming down his cheeks, remembering it all.

"I believe you," I state, releasing him from my glamour. "I'll call them here. It's an admirable thing Gibson is doing, defying a makers request to stay loyal to the kingdom." The boy beamed. "Back to the party you two." I said easily, Erikson flashed me a smile, his abilities were amplifying.

"Oklahoma, she's angry," Sookie shivered.

"Shush this isn't your concern dear," I said soothingly.

"I worked for her for ten years Eric; she's cruel and calculated, a very successful Queen." Sookie said paranoid.

"And I am hundreds of years her senior. My pockets reach deeper, my subjects more vast and skilled, my friends ancient, powerful and wise. She's a greedy, spoiled princess who was handed the crown by default by her maker's unfortunate end. She's never known chaos and battle. Have trust in me." I said my words nothing but the truth. "A coup is never successful fast and angry. I can handle Oklahoma, Alabama and Arkansas if I have too but I doubt she's taken time to call on her allies. I'll have my men investigating this matter by midnight, no worries lover."

Sookie smiled tightly taking reassurance from my words. I kissed her fondly, loving the warmth of her against my cool skin. "Of all those vampires that fled when I was announced King we've replaced and almost doubled. Vampires are flocking to my kingdoms, to live under my rule."

"I didn't know," she said.

"It's been some of the tomfuckery I've had to deal with; evening out areas so a few weren't overrun. Erikson's gifts are growing." I shared. "He's amazing, our child. Honest, fair, compassionate, ruthless and protective and extraordinary mixture"

"He's something else isn't he," Sookie said and I snickered as she gasped loudly as the pretty little blond girl leaned forward and kissed Erikson's cheek. "Sweet Jesus I'm not ready for this…Glamour him into being a little boy for little while longer." She demanded playfully hitting my shoulder.

"Now, now lover he must grow up sometime." I said kissing her temple.

**AN:** Life been **crazy**… Peyton has been sick on and off all winter. If someone so much as sneezes on the other side of the town he comes down with something. It doesn't matter how much I clean, wipe, wash hands and toys he just seems to catch anything that pass through our doors. When I started writing Erikson… Peyton was just a few months old and I had no clue of his health trails to come. I apologize for all the delays but honestly I do try to up-date as much as I can… Erikson has been my happy 'just me' place this past stressful year. :D …. You guy rock my yellow and purple socks so remember to **Review!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Erikson**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Erikson POV.**

* * *

><p>I twirled in the computer chair occasionally stopping to watch Peter type, click, and scroll the mouse across the computer screen before him. "Whatcha doing this time?" I enquired briefly wondering just how much trouble we were going to be in now. "Changing your grades, again?" Peter might not be the best athlete or student but he was a bona fide genius with a computer.<p>

"Nope." Peter said with a quirky grin plucking out the USB flash drive. I shook my head. "This is a bug."

"What's it for?" I asked curiously.

"Your da'" he said aloofly with a shrug of his thin shoulders.

"What!" I shrieked jumping out of my chair.

"You heard them. They have no way of monitoring Oklahoma, Arkansas and Alabama." Peter said wiggling the little flash drive. "How do people communicate anymore?" He asked rhetorically. "We do more than ninety-five percent of our communication through computers."

"Yeah but we weren't supposed to hear them." I muttered, falling backwards onto my bed. "We were told specifically not to listen in." Peter just stared at me with his stupid smug feelings. "I just got ungrounded." I whined caving. He grinned cockily. "They're never going to listen to us, were just kids and their vampires." I said hoping to change his mind but knowing it wouldn't. He shrugged lazily.

"Fresh perspective," He said pointing to his chest and mine.

"Well come on then." I laughed, if we were going to do this I might as well jump in completely.

I knocked three times on my father's office door. "Give it to me." I whispered and Peter slipped the flash drive into my hand.

"Come in," I stepped into his office as instructed with Peter following behind me.

"Erikson." Eric said raising his eyebrow.

"I have an idea." I offered as an explanation, my mom and Pam blinked at me in surprise but I could feel their curiosity and my mother's brief annoyance from our ease dropping. "What if we bug their cellphones."

"We've thought of that, we check for listening devices."

"You check for little tiny microphones, I even know how to do a swipe for them. Dad we live in a world of smart phones, tiny itsy bitsy computers. _What if we_ could monitor their phones without anyone being the wiser no physical evidence? It's similar to the FBI's 'roving bug.' Peter here is figuring out how to turn a cell phone microphone into a listening device."

"No I had that figured out, that part was a piece of cake." Peter said cutting in. "It's cracking into the e-mails and text messages and transporting them to another device without the user realizing anything is wrong with their phone. Now that part is taking some creative thinking to figure out, but I think I have that worked out. The only real problem we can see is that we're going to need their phones, unfortunately, I'm not the FBI and there is no way we can do it remotely."

"Just how do you suppose we acquire their cellphones?" Eric asked. I could feel the swirling of his emotions as he thought over our words. He was interested.

"When are you the weakest?" I asked a plan forming; my mom is going to kill me. "Come on think of it Dad. What do you do right before you die for the day? You plug in your phone and place it on your nightstand and then you…well with mom… anywho… Pam right before you rest for the day you plug in your phone and place it next to you, right?" I asked turning my blue eyes on her. She nodded tightly.

"It's true Eric," Pam said shortly her tone cross.

"I bet you three hundred bucks they do too," I wagered.

"There is one thing I am pretty sure I can do remotely or teach someone to do remotely." Peter said breaking the silence that lingered in the room. "Any recently manufactured cell phone has a built-in tracking device, which would allow someone to pinpoint the Queen's resting location to within just a few feet."

Eric sighed and I could feel the weariness and his viewpoint changing. "And who do you suppose I send in to retrieve these phones."

Here goes nothing, drop the bomb and watch the fall out. "I could do it. You know she's going to be in Oklahoma City meeting with Arkansas and Alabama at the Ritz hotel the same weekend my class goes up to see the Anne Frank Exhibit. It's not like you're letting me go to Oklahoma City without guards. Ralph and Ryan could help." I offer and I wince as I felt my mother's panic rise slightly before it settled.

"Just how are you going to get into their hotel rooms?" Mom asked and Peter and I shrugged that we didn't have a clue on that.

"Justin Maclynn, he owes me a favor." Eric said. "He'll be able to get or create the keycards."

"Eric you can't honestly be thinking of going through with this," Pam hissed disbelief flickering across her face. I could feel the swells of concern, anger, and worry brewing in her mind as I tapped into our strange bond. Out of everyone I've ever met Pam affects me the most, I can feel her the easiest and with the most distance. As easy as I can manipulate others, she's the only one that can turn around and screw with mine, calming me when I'm angry, boosting me when I'm down. She can feel mine as easy as I can feel everyone around me.

"It has its merits." Eric conceded. "It's not like I'm sending him alone Pamela."

"I can do this. It's easy, sneak in, sneak out, sneak back in, sneak back out." I huffed. "Pam I kept up with Peter's Dad in training the other night. I can best weres one on two. I'm quick and we have the upper hand no one will expect me. I'm just a kid."

"I don't think this is a good idea, Sookie you can't possibly agree to this." Pam huffed and I cringed as she pulled mom into this. Low blow Pam – the mom card, well played because I knew mom's words would influence Eric's decision.

"Eric do you think Erikson can handle this?" my mother asked rationally, startling everyone.

"Yes, he's right we'd have the advantage. No one knows of Erikson's abilities." Eric said. "We already suspect that they're going to try and kidnap him. We all trust him enough to still go and watch out for himself because it would be suspicious if we made him stay home. Right now they believe they have the wool over our eyes that we don't know what their up too."

"I can't fucking believe this," Pam said storming out of his office and slamming the door behind her and I cringed feeling the emotional effect this had on her.

"Erikson your idea has its merits but we aren't going through with this until every last detailed is planned immaculately. Peter – be here after school tomorrow, Justin Maclynn will be here to work with you on developing your bug. You boys are in for a long week. I want you to swear to me that if anything so much as twinges the wrong way you'll back down if Ralph commands you too." Eric commanded.

"Of course," I nodded and Peter followed suit in complete agreement. I looked at my mom and hugged her tight. Her concern and worry was strong but her faith in Eric was stronger. She believed him that I'd be able to handle this and I smiled now I just had to convince Pam.

Peter and I stepped out of his office and I heard my mom, "Those boys are trouble, between Peter's computer skills and Erikson's abilities they're little masterminds. Did you know that the school suspects them for the fiasco behind the lunch menu announcements yesterday of the school broadcasting channel 'Mystery Maybe Meat or Spew Stew'…" I grinned our best and most educational prank yet, "and Peter's mother, that woman is a piece of work. She cussed him out in the parking lot Eric, the woman is horrid." I frowned remembering the scene.

"Pizza and chips," I offered leading Peter toward the kitchen, away from my parents talking about him, and toward where Pam was sulking.

"Sure,"

"It's gluten free so it might taste off," I warned.

"I've gotten used to your bizarre diet." Peter laughed. He was the only one outside of the family that knew of my hybrid status. He had snapped me out of my blood lust when Bernard had tried my patience in the lunch hall by calling my mother a 'whorish fangbanger that would burn in hell for the sins she's committing.' Peter had fought me tooth and nail until Ralph dragged me away from the close call. I had been expelled for three days and grounded for a month for punching and breaking the boy's nose. Peter wandered away fetching himself a Pepsi giving me a moment alone with Pam. I made my way towards her.

"It's going to be okay," I muttered.

"And if it's not," Pam asked stiffly, running her eyes up and down me stripping me of my confidence and making me feel an inch tall.

"Then you can say I told you so." I said with a reassuring little smirk. "You know I can do this, you know I'll listen to Ralph."

"I don't like this," I looked her over and I feel her emotions out. I knew better than to try and manipulate them, she'd chuck me into the refrigerator and be even more upset with me.

"You only don't like it because you can't watch my back." I huffed annoyed. "I've been training for months with you and Ralph and we make a great team. I know I'm just an inexperienced twerp but come on you can see this working I know you can." I frown as she turned away from me, I could feel the struggle she was having with her emotions. "Believe in me," I pleaded and my eyes softened my resolve breaking. "If you really don't think I can do this, then whatever…I won't do it."

"Erikson," Pam snapped. "Do you know how many times your mother has almost been killed helping vampires."

"A lot, but I'm not just a human little boy, my heart beat confuses you. Its slowing, do you want to know why it's slowing because the moment my body reaches its peaked maturity I will no longer be human." I snapped confessing something that I really shouldn't know, that they didn't know. "It's why I get stronger every day, why my speed increases with age, why my body heals it's self especially since the rituals, my senses are growing sharper the more we tune them the more they grow and the more they grow and the older I get the softer my heart beat grows. I can do this Pam. I will be careful, I promise not to get caught or kidnapped. You should really stop being a negative nancy it doesn't look pretty on you."

"Okay," Pam said but I could feel her shock from my revelation.

"Now do you… would you like a glass of blood? I'm going to cram down a few slices of pizza and have a glass." I asked politely wanting to get off the topic.

"Sure," Pam agreed and I moved to warm up the blood. Things were back to normal as Peter announced, "Jill wants to know if you'd go with her to her seventh grade dance?" I snatch my phone back from Peter embarrassment flooding me as they start their teasing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> Sorry for the delay – I've been dealing with world-shattering, muse-stopping migraines the past few weeks.

Please Leave a _**Review!**_


	30. Chapter 29

**Erikson**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie P.O.V...<strong>

* * *

><p>"So how do I look? Mom, mom, how do I look?" Erikson asked and my throat clenches at how handsome and grown up my little boy looks in his tailored to fit navy Ralph Lauren suit. "Momm…" he whines when I don't respond right away.<p>

"You look fine Erikson." I chuckle quietly as he preens in front of his mirror, checking his finely combed hair, whiffing his arm pits to make sure his deodorant is working, checking his sparkly white teeth and my heart jumps as he checks his breath.

"Do you think Jill will like her flowers?" He asks fiddling with the small bouquet he had picked out at the flower shop.

"Yes, are you nervous?" I ask curiously, I had pulled up my big girl britches and accepted that my baby was going to a junior high dance with a girl a year older and a grade ahead of him.

"What me, nervous… no way," He laughed shakily turning to look at me his fathers smirk plastered across his face. I smile amused by his cheeky antics.

"Then why is your heart beating thirty-beats to fast?" Pam asked stepping into the room and I quickly hide my grin with my hand as Erikson flushes crimson at being called out.

"Hardy-har-har Pamela," He snapped back, smoothing his suit jacket.

"You look good," Pam offered in apology.

"Thanks," He said flashing Pam a smile - a smile that I've only ever seen directed at her.

I relaxed into Eric's side as he looped an arm around me, months of living together, re-bonding, forgiving and letting go of our past mistakes have been healing and miraculous for our relationship. We trusted each other on a deeper level, communicated, made decisions of every kind together.

"Evening Lover," He whispered placing a cool kiss to my temple. "Erikson when the dance is over I want you back here with Peter, you leave for your trip tomorrow." I sucked in my breath, trying to lay my motherly worry to rest. I have seen Erikson work and train with his father, Pam and his were-guard Ralph. He followed orders very well, was a quick leaner and could think on his feet.

"Pam how is Fangtasia?" Eric asked as Erikson finished getting ready.

"Alice is running the place very well; all money is accounted for, no feeding issues in the past month and only one incident with a fang banger this month." Pam said using the lint roller on the back of Erikson's jacket.

"Come on lover-boy," Pam teased, "If I'm going to be play chauffeur all evening then I'm going to need a glass of your Royal A negative."

"What are we going to do with ourselves in our big soon to be empty house?" Eric whispered naughtily into my ear, nipping at my ear lobe playfully.

"No kissing in my room!" Erikson shrieked from the bottom of the stairs were no doubt Pam was teasing him. I chuckled lightly against Eric's delightful mouth as he lifted me into his arms.

"You heard my son," Eric said carrying me to our room as my back hit the bed we heard the windows unlatch, and the light tight paneling rolled up revealing the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric P.O.V...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sookie and I took to waiting in the kitchen for Pam, Erikson and Peter to return and Justin Maclynn's arrival. We had used our rare home alone time wisely maybe a little too wisely; because neither of us got completely dry from our shower. I could feel Sookie relax as I quickly braided her wet messy locks.<p>

The sound of the front door slamming open was no longer a sign of danger but the greeting of our teenage boy.

I tuned my hearing to the front door where I could hear Peter and Erikson whispering to each other. "She kissed you, like really, really kissed you?" Peter asked his eagerness and joy was amusing, moments like these remind me just how young, how honestly young these boys are.

"Yes and it, it was nice," Erikson whispered just as softly then I heard him hush his friend as Pam's car door shut followed by the sound of another car pulling up.

"Hey Justin," Erikson calls as a truck door slams shut.

"Hey Kid - Peter," Justin responds, I had been right about Peter and Justin they got along spot on. Justin had been impressed by Peter's technological genius. I had been surprised after the first night of preparations for Erikson's phone switch when Justin had clasped my shoulder and informed me with a serious stare that Peter would be better than him in just a matter of a year or two.

I turned my attention to Sookie who had started the coffee pot for her and Justin, warmed up a blood for Erikson and placed a Pepsi for Peter on a tray with an ensemble of healthy snacks.

"Eric," Pam says as I push a Trueblood at her.

"Good evening Justin," I offer politely enough listening as Sookie, Pam and Justin make small talk while the bottomless pits Erikson and Peter dive into the snacks.

"We just have a few more tests and a small glitch to work out and we'll be ready," Justin says sipping some of Sookie's brew that he thinks is excellent.

"I'm taking Erikson out to the training complex." Pam declares, I could still feel her displeasure, distaste at this plan. In all our hundreds of years together she has never doubted me more. I knew it wasn't my ability, but her affections for Erikson. I hold back a smirk as Erikson groans audibly.

"I'll join you," I inform them; I need to evaluate his ability one last time to make my final decision on if he can go through with this. I kiss Sookie who looks pleadingly at me asking with her eyes to come along and I nod. "Your mom is coming as well."

When we arrive at the complex Erikson begins his stretches. "This time we'll be seeing how you cope if the queen is to awake while you're making the switch. You're going up against not only her guards but her as well." I instruct as Pam slips out of the monitor room where Sookie and I will stay to observe Erikson from.

As Erikson stretches, he goes over the plan with Ralph twice before he slips out of the room and into the mock hotel. I'm impressed with his ability to take and learn from each session hardly ever angered at being corrected or redirected. Sookie grabs my hand tightly as she watches her son, worry blossoming in our bond.

I watch the monitor as he performs as if he's in the hotel. He makes it all the way into the 'queen's suite,' when he reaches for the phone, Pam snaps awake a little earlier than I assumed she would. She reaches for his wrist which he barely avoids, moving across the room. She interrogates him; his answers are smooth – believable, if she doesn't recognize him. He's acting as a maids son, his story is that he's helping his mother because he's grounded, that he didn't know anyone was here, that he was dusting, an honest mistake, the more he talks the more his plans seems plausible. I frown as they continue to circle each other. Suddenly their microphones go quiet but their mouths are still moving on screen.

Sookie turns to me confusion and worry slamming me from her side of the bond.

"Fuck," I swear the moment Pam lashes out and the sparring begins - full out sparring, destroying the room as they strike at each-other. Pam's years of practical experience give her the upper hand but Erikson is a natural warrior, tactics, skills it took Pam's years to master Erikson is picking up in weeks and months.

"Stay back," I order Sookie, not wanting her near harm.

"Enough!" I growl stepping into the room and grabbing Erikson by the scruff of the neck. "This isn't a part of the exercise." I turn Erikson's chin upwards and release a low rumble of frustration at his bloody lip. "What the hell has gotten into you?" I demand furiously, they normally were an excellent pair.

"She has no faith in me," Erikson huffed glaring halfheartedly at Pam who was staring stubbornly at the wall refusing to make eye contact with either of us.

"He's a child," Pam snapped finally turning to look at me her eyes were defiant and angry. "An inexperienced pup whom you're chunking into the lions den." I squeeze Erikson's shoulder keeping him in place as he growls at her. I check the bonds with both of my children and I am startled to find that their emotions are mirroring each other, bouncing back and forth.

"Pam that's one to many were analogies in one sentence." I drawl receiving soft snorts from both.

"His story was shit; the Queen would recognize him on sight he wouldn't be able to talk his way out of there," Pam said explaining.

"I wasn't talking my way out of there," Erikson yelled back surprising me for I had thought that had been his plan. "I had alerted Ralph and was stalling for their assistance. A vampire in daylight isn't troublesome." He flicked the keycard towards Pam and it landed at her feet. "I was moving towards the window, a swipe of the key card, a four digit passcode that Peter will give me would allow me to deactivate her light tight windows, she'd bake."

"He's ready." I say firmly pride exploding in my chest.

"You'd kill her?" Pam asked, astonishment flickering across her face.

"Survival of the fittest baby," Erikson said cockily, giving her a tense smile. "I'm not killing her, I'm not entering her hotel room to murder her but I would do anything to assure my own survival."

Pam pulls Erikson into a tight hug and I can feel her pride; her worry had been put to rest.

She stepped outside in the hallway and apologized to Sookie for scaring her. "Vampires," she huffed, she had fully accepted our nature, grown tolerant of our species. She was even considering being turned, being mine forever.

"He's going to be fine," Pam whispers winking at Erikson.

Sookie's remaining worry melts. "So you two have worked out your problems?"

"Yep." Erikson answers giving Pam a grin who whips the blood from his lips. No one is surprised when she nicks her finger and heals his small cut.


	31. Chapter 30

Erikson

Chapter Thirty

Beta'ed by ilovemysteries

* * *

><p>Erikson P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this? Your father won't mind if you decide you're not ready for this." Ralph asked. I rolled my eyes for the tenth time. It was practically the same speech my mother and Pam gave me before I loaded up on the bus to go with my class on our field trip to Oklahoma City.<p>

"I'd rather be doing this. Than being bored out of my mind at the Children's Science Museum." I muttered snatching the keycard out of Ralph hand. "I'll be right back, our time is a wasting," I wiggle my eyebrow cockily. "You know, distract them, if they come back." I murmured not wanting to think about Bulky and Muscles the Queen's Security detail; who we had tricked into leaving the Queen unprotected for a few minutes as they collect their rigged winnings from the lobby. I moved down the hallway quickly knowing I only had thirty seconds to enter Freyda's room, off camera. We had three hours to bug the phones before Peter and I had to be back to the Museum so we could catch the ride back home with our class.

I slid the card into the slot and waited holding my breath until the light clicked green. I gently shut the door behind me; my nose was assaulted by the overwhelming artificial fragrances of lilacs and lavender. I paused briefly wondering how a vampire could tolerate the harsh underlining smell of chemicals. I creep forward quickly and I force myself to calm down as I pull the Queen's door open and slip inside her bedroom suite. "Now or never," I whisper to myself and snatch the phone off the charger and slip it into my pocket as I back out of her room.

"Camera ready?" I asked quietly, speaking into my Bluetooth.

"Clear, twenty seconds to get to the staircase, her guards – fuck their on the elevator, go." Justin spoke from our room, as he, Timothy and Peter work their bugs and monitor the hotels security system. I bolt out the door, shutting it behind me as Ralph holds the staircase door open, I sprint across and we shut the door milliseconds before the elevator doors spring open.

No one spoke as we waited to see if we were caught, then Timothy spoke up reminding us that we weren't done yet by saying "You need to hit Alabama and Arkansas now, their guards are picking up babes at the pool." So much for faithful employees I thought snidely as Ralph snorted.

The married King of Arkansas and the Queen of Alabama's suite was chaotic and dirty; with clothes thrown about, empty pizza boxes in the trash, bloody glasses on the table, and empty True Blood bottles littered the counter. This must have been the gathering room. With less hesitation than before, I open the bedroom door using the master card and was greeted to the sight of the King of Arkansas naked ass lying dead on top of the Queen. I sniggered and snapped a picture knowing full well if my mom ever found it I'd be roasted. I grabbed both phones and left, but not without a couple more pictures.

Ralph and I slipped back into a simple room on the second floor. "We've got a problem." Justin said wrinkling his nose. "We we're going over the security feed from last night. Not only is the King of Arkansas and the Queen of Alabama here, but so is the King of Kansas, Queen of Missouri, and the Queens of both North and South Dakota."

"Oh shit," I breathed as Justin pointed out the Kings and Queens in question.

"But it's not all bad." Timothy said grinning widely. "Most of them are here unaccompanied by anyone, no guards, nothing, no one knows they're here."

I smiled, a plan forming and Ralph and Ryan groaned. "Oh stop belly aching, I'm not doing anything, right now." Peter and Justin had already attached the Queens's phone into the computer jack, uploading the invisible bug. "So what do we know about these guys?" I ask.

"North and South Dakota are rooming together, one extra. Suite 02, floor 34." I nod, not surprised. They were siblings, twins from birth to turning and hardly a hundred and twenty years old. "He's not a guard, he's South Dakota's pet."

"Kansas and Missouri are across the hall from each other and both are unescorted, Kansas's entourage doesn't even know he's out of state." Peter piped up from his computer, showing us King Tennant's twitter account. I felt like hitting my head against the wall, this was much, much bigger than we imagined.

"This is an uprising," Ryan said lowly, gravely.

I shrugged we were already aware of that, but we didn't know how far they had already reached. "Of course, American vampires are young and spoiled with few regulations or laws. So of course Dad's rule over Nevada and Louisiana are chaffing them, because his new policies, regulations and restrictions have already spread up the East coast where older Vampires rule, stepping back into the old traditions along with Texas and California."

"No this is big, like Civil War big." Peter said wide eyed.

"We need those phones," I said firmly, standing. I knew more than them, I knew that Dad was gathering connections, calling upon old friends, pulling in his favors. He didn't want any part of politics but being King had opened his eyes. It was time to change American Vampires, time to educate, grow and change before humans grew anymore weary, or we'd start a war we cannot win.

Justin nodded, "I thought you'd say that." I took the offered keycard. "It's a master; it'll open any room in the place."

'You're brilliant, totally going to get you a raise." I complimented before turning to Ryan and Ralph, "Which one of you is the fastest runner?" I ask.

"Why?" Ralph barks.

"We need to draw Dakota's pet away from here and one of you lucky boys get to be the bait." I laugh delightedly.

"I am," Ryan said somberly. "Ralph is all power but I have quick feet."

I laughed because that was true, I could see it after Ryan pointed it out, he was all lean and wiry, while Ralph looked like a juiced up meat head.

"After we upload all the phones with Peter's bug we need a way to get back into all the rooms to return the phones." Ryan said stating the obvious.

"We start a small fire like planned." I said firmly. "It will be close but I can do it." This was one of those things where my intuition was murky, unclear.

"The small fire will clear out the hotel for a good fifteen – twenty minutes, plenty of times to bust into each room and put the phones back." Justin said. I nod but those fifteen to twenty minutes were closing in on dusk.

"Times a ticking, we better get a move on or everything's going to blow up in our faces." I said moving toward the door. Ryan and Ralph following me, neither looked happy about the new altered plan, I was only supposed to be going after Oklahoma, Arkansas and Alabama not the extra four. "Oh don't be grumpy boys; I'm only going to be grounded for the rest of my life. First we're going to hit North and South Dakota's room, then the unguarded ones; Kansas and Missouri. Easy peasy lemon squeezey." I said clasping Ralph on the shoulder as we climbed the stairs.

We arrived at the 34th floor, "Ralph stay here and have Ryan's back." Ryan and I stepped out on floor 34. I smile wolfishly at him and whisper "remember you can't hurt me."

"Twenty seconds to block out camera's," Justin interrupted and I could hear the tapping of keyboards over the blue tooth.

"Be prepared to run," I whispered, focusing in on Suite 02's door, finding the beating heart residing inside. I screamed, "Help me," while beating on the door, pushing panic, concern and courage at South Dakota's pretty boy.

The door swung open and I step inside the suite and pointed to a freaked out Ryan. "He said he wanted to do things to me." I smirked at a glowering Ryan at my fake accusation, like planned the man bolted after him, leaving me alone. "Sucker!" I snickered and quickly entered the bedroom where both the Queen's of North and South Dakota died for the day. "Coffins, really girls a little cliché isn't it?" I asked quietly, unhooking their phones from the desk and bolting down two floors to where King Kansas and Queen Missouri were bunking across from each other.

Kansas's room was untouched, nothing out of place; nothing moved just a dead guy who didn't even ruffle the blankets he was laid upon. I exited quickly, dropping the three phones into a winded Ralph's hand. "Where's Ryan?"

"He thought it best to stay back in the room. In case our local hero is still looking for him, we need him to stay anonymous so we can slip out of here later." I grinned at Ralph and pressed the keycard into the door and slipped into the Queen of Missouri's room. An empty bottle of Royalty sat on the counter and the television was playing a romantic movie. I froze and listened.

"Oh damn," I muttered quietly, relaxing, no one was up. I slipped in and out, not bothering to look at the Queen as I searched her room for the phone. There it was, next to her hand. I stepped forward and stared down at her, Black hair as dark as a country night. My heart beat spiked as my hand shot out and grabbed the phone. I bolted out of there, laughing once I made it to the staircase. "That was freaking, awesome." I informed Ralph as the adrenaline coursed through me.

Ralph and I made it safely back to the room unseen and dropped the extra phones on Justin's and Peter's desk. "The Freyda phone along with the married King and Queen phone's are ready to go back." Peter said.

I couldn't help myself as I faked shock and fear, "Wait who's who?"

"You've gotta be fuckin' kidding me?" Ryan swore still all growly.

I snickered, "Got ya." I laughed and high fived Peter.

"One of these days kid, I'm gunna have your ass on a platter." Ryan threatened.

I gave Ralph a look and he rolled his eyes, "See my accusation had grounds, you want my…" I wiggled my eyebrow for effect. I ducked as he moved to swing and I shoved him towards the bed.

"God-Damn," He boomed, "watch your strength."

"Oopsies!" I blushed worried I had hurt him unintentionally. I relaxed in a chair, sipping the Royalty that Ralph had cracked open for me. Forty minutes passed until all the phones where ready to be replaced.

"So what do all these vampires have in common?" Ralph asked.

"Their young, rich and spoiled, and they hate how the older, more traditional based vampires have flocked toward Eric and his kingdoms, giving Eric more and more power, and other older states are following his lead, his methods. One vampire is gathering to much support, too much power, it threatens them, so they're lashing out like children."

Justin and Ryan left to the start the fire and set off the alarm. Within ten minutes the entire hotel was in panic. Peter motioned us out the moment all guards cleared out of their respective rooms, as we moved towards the stairs, Ryan and Justin entered the floor to clear out our room.

I covered my nose as I slipped back into Oklahoma's room and replaced her phone, trying not to make a sound or sneeze as I connected the phone back into her charger. "That room stinks," I muttered as I clicked her door shut and let out a harsh sneeze.

"Next, Alabama and Arkansas," Ralph said handing me their phones, "Alabama's – this one's Arkansas." I rolled my eyes and snatched them from him and made my way quickly through the messy room and fumbled in the dark as I double checked to make sure each phone was on the correct charger.

"Elevator, the fire department will be using the stairs," I said pulling Ralph back and we rode down to floor 37. I had no problem putting North and South Dakota's back, for they both placed their phones on the desk before crawling into their coffins. Apparently pretty boy was faithful because he had shut and activated their fire proof coffins.

"I need to put back Queen of Missouri first." I said, I wanted to make sure she stayed dead, I wasn't wasting another minute as sunset inched closer, I was going to have to get a lot closer to here than anyone else. Ralph placed her phone in my hand and I slipped in the keycard. My heart hammered as I inched towards her bed, my hands sweated as I picked up the charger cord and clicked into place. I place it right next to her hand and rushed out.

I moved across the hall, as Ralph warned me. "Be careful." I glared at him as a chancy feeling filtered through my intuition.

I stepped inside and moved through the untouched room and placed the phone back. I had barely gotten out as he rose. Ralph and I moved toward the elevator as the King of Kansas threw his door open. "You there what's going on?" the pompous ass asked.

"Have you seen my mother?" I asked faking panic. "There's a fire, have you seen her?"

"No," He snarled, ignoring me. "How bad is the fire, were?"

"Not bad at all, I bet it's out already, we're just trying to find his mother. He's scared for her." Ralph lied, tossing a fatherly arm over my shoulder. Good were-lion.

We stepped onto the elevator and exited out the entrance as the fire department crawled all over the place. "Now let's get you on that bus and back to Bon Temps."

* * *

><p>Author Note...<p>

* * *

><p>Firstly - I know my updates come at a slow pace but I can explain. It's really quite simple, Life :) When I started this story I didn't know that my Baby Boy had an immune disorder of that my daughter had Mild-Aspergers. Also, somewhere along the lines my Baby Boy has turned into a toddler and he never stops moving until he crashes. Since my desktop died I share the computer with my four year old daughter so she can go to school via the computer.<p>

Secondly - I am trying, I really am... I love writing! It's my escapism. My happy place especially when real life blows. I write purely for fun, for an escape and it's free. Anyone wishing for professional standards of writing should go and buy a book.

Now... go drop the Muse a** Review,** she's missed ya'll!


	32. Chapter 31

** Chapter Thirty-One**

**by TheStrongOne**

_Beta'ed by ilovemysteries_

* * *

><p><strong>Erikson P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Damn…" Peter teased slipping inside my room a week after our return from Oklahoma. I glared at his wide set smile. "You've grown even more!"<p>

I rolled my shoulders and shrugged. "Twelve looks good on me." I smirked lazily, I couldn't help but be proud of the extra nine and half inches I had put on since my healing a few months back. "so… how did you get past the warden?"

"Which one?" Peter chirped, booting up my computer.

"My mother obviously, because we both know if Pam was here, you wouldn't be." I grouched. I stared stonily at my bedroom wall. I was serving time for my risky move at the hotel. Dad had been pleased but irritated at how close I had called it, but mom and Pam were infuriated. That's what I get for having a telepath as a mother and Peter and Ralph practically pushing the play by play into her mind.

"I told, Mrs. Northman that I'm here to finish our history project." Peter said setting his black folder on the desk with a soft thud.

"It's already finished," I said pointing to the bedroom wall, were I had the large presentation board leaning.

Peter laughed, "What the heck man, are you going for shock and awe."

"Nah, well maybe, I was bored." I explained. Part of my problem was I couldn't stand our History teacher, who in turn couldn't stand me. Even though I provided A work, I was averaging a B in her class.

"Holy Heck this is the A I needed, brother." Peter chuckled.

"You did most of the research." I stated, sweeping my eyes over the visual display.

"That's because you already knew a lot of it," he teased. "You and your obsessions with wars."

"I wouldn't be so optimistic about you're A." I warned with a frown.

Peter nodded frowning, "That's true, Mrs. Otter can't stand you. What are these holes for?"

"iPad, I found these awesome World War 2 clips that actually show what we're talking about." I explained, and showed him how one of us would move down the board, holding up my iPad to show the clips, in there assigned cut-out slots.

"Soo… how much longer are you on lockdown?" Peter asked.

"If mom and Pam get their way, until I'm an old ass man." I scowled, my grounding wasn't leaving me in the best or happiest of moods. "I'm serious, stop laughing. I am on permanent until further notice lockdown. What I did, was reckless, foolish, and dangerous, and they can't see past the risk to see the reward. I am one more bad decision away from Boarding School or so Mom says."

"At least it isn't Military School." Peter chuckled and I cursed his optimism.

"Worse off, Pam used my action to prove that I'm not mature or old enough to know anything." I sighed dropping back onto my bed. "I know, what we did was a once and a lifetime thing but now they won't tell me anything because they've got Eric convinced that I'm going to go off and do something bloody stupid."

Peter nodded, "You do have a tendency do stupid things, and they're right to believe that your luck isn't going to hold out forever."

"I know," I huffed. "Now it's all, go play a video game, study that new tome your Dad brought you. Dad has made it clear that I won't be doing anything interesting in the Supernatural world until I finish my training, by his estimate that won't be until I'm seventeen to twenty, depending on how hard I work."

"That blows, but it ain't so bad." Peter said carefully and I nodded conceding. "So when do you get to mingle with your friends?"

"Next weekend." I said, rolling my skateboard across the room.

Peter wiggled his eyebrow and leaned forward and whispered, "so, what do you know?"

"I know that fifteen to possibly eighteen states are considered problem states, with Oklahoma in the center backed strongly by Kansas, the Dakotas and Colorado. The bugs, have been brilliant at getting us Intel we wouldn't have otherwise. I know that the human Government is watching everything with cautious eyes. Dad has been up to his eyeballs in meetings with both Government officials and possible allies. I've been doing everything I can to help but it isn't much."

"What have you done?" Peter asked, shaking his head with a quiet laughter.

"You know how, I can feel and manipulate you're emotions a little. Like when you were extremely pissed at Mr. Davis in Math and about popped off and I forced you to calm down, so you wouldn't get expelled." Peter nodded knowingly. I continued. "I've been, with Dad's allies I've been strengthening their loyalty to him. I can't create anything, like if someone don't trust him, I can't make them trust him, ya know, but those little seeds in them of their trust, loyalty, respect, I help them take root."

"Oh damn," Peter breathed, "that should be really creepy, but why do I find it soo cool?" he laughed, chunking a pillow at me. "You better not get caught either, because it will be _Hello Wilton Academy_." He teased and I nodded soberly.

"Erikson," Pam snapped from my doorway and I rolled my eyes at Peter and he shook his head, convinced I had a death wish.

"Yes, Pammy?" I sing-songed, spinning to face her with a forced smile.

"You're not supposed to have guests, until the twenty-first." Pam said drily.

"We're just working on our project." I defended stonily.

She smirked, "it looks finished to me."

Peter picked up his backpack. "I'll see you later, man." He said breaking the tension between me and Pam. I laughed as he moved around Pam and high tailed it down the stairs.

I turned away from Pam, and moved toward my computer. "You can leave now Pamela." I scoffed.

"Still angry I see," She remarked. I rolled my eyes. "Still behaving like a child."

"I am a child." I shot back smugly.

"When are you going to drop the attitude Erikson?" She asked coolly, tinkering with one of my baseball bobble-heads.

I smirked and snarked, "how about when you stop being a hypocrite."

I smiled condescendingly as she snarled at me. "What makes me a hypocrite?"

"The fact that you walk around punishing me for something that you would have done the same damn way." I huffed and tossed myself down in my bean bag chair.

"What you did was…" I cut her off.

And continued with an elaborate eye roll, "it was dangerous, reckless and I could have been caught and everything would of been for not. I've heard the speech before, but you're forgetting that I have my own gifts, and had you been there and I told you you would have made it, you would have done it too. Heck you would have done it without my 'insight', you would have risked it too, stop pretending otherwise. I had Ralph, Ryan, Peter and Justin watching my back." I stopped my rant and froze, overwhelmed by a dark feeling. I snapped my head towards Pam. "Did you bring someone with you?"

She smiled, "my date but she's waiting in the living room."

"She's not as into you as you think she is, there's something bad about her," I muttered darkly, my skin crawling, I was feeling violated in my own home. "She's up to no good down there." I warned moodily following her out of my room. The woman is beautiful, tall, brunette, and had green as grass eyes as she whirls around and flashes Pam a bright grin.

I scowled, "Ah-ha sweetheart, sit down you're not going anywhere," I lazily glamoured. I started searching the room, and with-in seconds Pam follows my lead, sure enough, in the entertainment drawer is a listening bug in a fake mint container.

"So where are my parents?" I asked Pam, as I cuffed Aubrey's right wrist to the oak chair in the corner of Dad's office.

"Sookie needed some groceries and you know those two hardly go anywhere without the other anymore." Pam scoffed with a little smile. I nodded, I did know indeed. Dad was taking to more, and more meetings at home with his allies as Fangtasia was too easily infiltrated. "They should be back soon enough. It's why I checked in on you."

I nodded as Pam gently taped Aubrey's mouth shut. We left her there, scared and alone in my Dad's office as we made our way back to the living room were we stood together awkwardly. I glanced at Pam a few times, opening and closing my mouth. I shrugged and turned to leave, I really didn't want to start another row.

"Erikson," Pam called after me, stopping me from retreating back to my bedroom. I turned ready to get back to our disagreement, but she surprised me. "Thank you and you're right, I would have done the same thing, in Oklahoma." She steps closely and cups my cheek. "But everything else, I'm looking out for you, too much too fast. You're amazing mini-me, so much Eric and Sookie in you, and that's a dangerous-potent mix. One day, with proper tutelage and guidance you're going to be extraordinary, I have no doubt you'll change the world."

I hugged her tightly, forgiving her, even conceding to her point. "I see you two have worked out your issues." Eric stated.

"Pam's girlfriend is tied up in your office," I announced and Pam coughed into her hand, hiding her amusements.

"Sounds positively kinky," Dad drawled, I flushed crimson. Pam laughed as Mom chastised Dad sweetly.

"She's not my girlfriend." Pam clarified and I wiggled my eyebrow at her.

"Fine her lover…" I teasingly drawled out.

"Erikson…" Mom scowled and I flushed.

"Sorry, inappropriate." I muttered and my mother grinned, all is forgiven until Dad opened his mouth.

"Why is it inappropriate if it's accurate?" Eric questioned, Mom narrowed her eyes at him. I turned and looked at her curiously.

"Because Eric, he's twelve." I refrained from rolling my eyes. I don't need to add any more time to my sentencing. Eric sighed and shrugged. Just like that Mom wins again with the classic, age card. I faked a gag as Dad pulled Mom into his arms and kissed her gently.

"Can we get back on topic please…" I whined, before adding seriously, "So Pam's not Girlfriend, umm Aubrey tried to bug our living room."

"Erikson said she felt, bad, so we came downstairs and he started searching the room. I followed his lead and found the bug in the remote drawer of the entertainment center." Pam explained. "I knew you wouldn't want us to interrogate her without cleaning the house completely. Markus and Justin are on their way out."

"Very good." Eric praised, towards both of us. "Sookie and I will handle the woman, find out what she knows, who she works for. You're still free to your personal night, Pam."

"I still have my reservation at Davos Pizzeria," Pam said, eyeing me with a quirk of a grin. "You hungry, Mini-me?"

"Like a horse," I laughed, feeling the taste of freedom on my finger tips and Davos pizza is the best. My Mom narrowed her eyes but Dad whispered something in her ear and her eyes brightened and her frown turned upside down into a small smile.

"You're not ungrounded Mister, but you can go with Pam, tonight only," Mom said, giving her permission. I fist pumped the air and barely held back an excited squeal.

"Go change and it's a date," Pam ordered and I laughed and raced out of the room.


End file.
